A Time for Peace
by Ben Griggs
Summary: A Federation ship rescues a Republic ship from a pirate attack. Will the Federation help broker peace? Or be drawn into the Clone Wars? Two part series, Legal stuff is on my profile, I'm poor so please don't sue me. Read and Review please
1. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Please review but please no flames otherwise I'll just delete your review.

Chapter 1

Expect the Unexpected

Captain John Keller sat in the ready room of his new ship, the U.S.S. Agamemnon. It was an Excelsior-class ship which had recently undergone a series of upgrades and retrofits to its combat systems. One of these upgrades was an experimental software called 'point defense mode' that would allow the phasers to easily target smaller more maneuverable vessels, like fighters and shuttles. Phaser power would be greatly reduced but it would fire more quickly allowing for a higher degree of accuracy. His ship had passed combat trials at the Mars asteroid range with flying colors, he was now on an inner patrol mission. His mission was to keep an eye out for pirate activity and assist any ships in need. He had just concluded his log when the ship shuddered and automatically went to red alert.

He walked out onto the bridge. "Report."

His Andorian first officer responded. "We seem to have entered some kind of rift. Sensors can't make heads or tails of it Captain."

"The helm is not responding." said Ensign Williams, a recent Academy graduate and excellent pilot so far.

"Shields are holding." reported his tactical officer Sharon Adams.

The ship shuddered again twenty minutes later, then stabilized. The viewscreen came back, they were in normal space. "Where are we?" he asked

"Navigational control must be malfunctioning. I can't get any readings on our position...This can't be right sir, it says we're not even in our own galaxy anymore." reported Williams.

"We traveled to another galaxy in twenty minutes. Extraordinary!"

"Sensors?"

His ops officer was another academy graduate on his first duty assignment. "Captain, the rift appears to be stable and I'm detecting several high-speed anomalies in our area along with subspace communication traffic. It sounds like advertisements...wait...I've got something else...a distress signal, audio only."

"Let's hear it."

"_This is the Republic Cruiser Resolute, we've been ambushed by a large pirate force. We've taken severe damage, require any and all assistance."_

"Where are they Lt. Adams?"

"Bearing 219 mark 37 sir. About 4 light years away."

"Time to intercept at maximum warp?" he asked the helmsmen.

"Twenty-three hours four minutes."

"Send a probe back through the rift, have it send a message to Starfleet Command informing them of our situation and that we're answering a distress call. Helm lay in a course and engage at maximum warp."

A chorus of 'aye sirs' went through the bridge. The ship swiftly came about and fired a probe out of the aft torpedo launchers. The rift flashed green as the probe entered then disappeared. The ship then went to warp.

Anakin Skywalker was coughing hard from the smoke. They had been attacked by an impressive group of pirates under the command of Cad Bain. Outnumbered the ship fought hard destroying most of the capital ships and driving them off. But the fighters were another matter. The pirates had been employing a mix of uglies, fighters built from random parts of random fighter classes, and standard CIS droid fighters. Most of his fighters were destroyed and the enemy fighters were slowly tearing the ship apart. He was knee deep in what was left of the hyperdrive, trying to repair it when a call came from the bridge. Annoyed by the interruption he quickly gathered his tools and rushed to the bridge. "Captain? what's happening."

"A strange ship just came out of ftl. It wasn't using hyperdrive."

"Everyone uses hyperdrive, the sensors must be damaged too."

"No sir. We've checked, the sensors are about the only thing thats working on this ship." The Captain moved to a console and replayed the exit of the unknown ship from ftl. It was an interesting design to Anakin and like nothing he'd ever seen before. A saucer section connected to a lower cigar-shaped section with two more cylinders on either side. There were markings which clearly indicated the name of the ship...impossibly it was in basic!

"Sir, communication from the alien ship. It's on a general channel." said a clone crewman.

"Put it through."

_"This is Captain John Keller of the Federation starship U.S.S. Agamemnon to pirate vessels. Stop your attack now or we will open fire._"

Without pause the pirate fighters opened fire on the new ship. It's shields flared but took the hits easily.

On the bridge of the Agamemon the Captain sighed. "I guess that answers that. Time for a real test of our new phasers. Lt. Adams, set for point defense mode. Clear the area."

"Aye sir."

The bridge crew of the Republic cruiser was astonished and gratified when a series of beams emanated from the saucer section. The beams fired very quickly but at a low setting however they still vaporized the fighters and in just a few minutes the skies were clear. "Now hail the large ship I assume that's the Republic cruiser and make sure we're getting scans of the ship."

"The ship is heavily damaged sir, I'm detecting multiple hull breaches, and damage to life support. I'm not detecting any containment fields they must use emergency bulkheads to seal the breaches. Its weapons and engines also appear to be damaged but there is no evidence of a warp drive however, they must use a different form of ftl...they're responding sir."

"_This is General Skywalker to U.S.S. Agamemnon, thank you for the assistance._"

"Not a problem sir, we've detected damage to your lift support systems and multiple hull breaches. We can have medical and engineering teams come aboard and assist with repairs."

"_Yes, we took severe damage in the pirate attack. We must get our systems up quickly before the CIS arrive to finish us off. The rest of the ship can wait, we need help repairing our hyperdrive. But first some questions...your ship is unlike any that I've seen before. I would like to know more about you before you come aboard. I'll be over in few minutes."_

"Of course."

The channel went silent.

"Lt. Adams, tactical analysis of the Republic cruiser."

She quickly tapped controls, focusing the ship's sensors on the cruiser, particularly on weapons and shields. "Sir, I believe they use heavy plasma weapons. I'm detecting what used to be several large turrets in groups of one or two. From what I can tell they're not dissimilar from plasma disruptors common on Romulan ships but more powerful. Our shields could take them but a concentrated volley would drain our shields quickly. They're shields are quite strong as well as the hull which is composed of heavy alloys. I'd say this ship is a dedicated warship. I'd say it'd be a nearly even match for a Galaxy-class starship if it was fully operational."

"The General mentioned something called the CIS, is it possible the Republic and this CIS are at war?"

"Possibly, the pirates might have been mercenaries. It would explain the half hazard design of some of their fighters and some of the more normal ones. Also the fighters appeared to be unmanned as well.. Sir, the cruiser has launched a small vessel on an intercept course with us."

"That must be the general. Can it fit in the shuttle bay?"

"Easily sir."

"Very well, open a channel and walk him through the docking procedures. Commander Trell you have the bridge."

Keller went to a turbolift and set the destination for the shuttlebay. It took a few moments but as he walked in the fighter was just entering the shuttlebay. It was delta-shaped, with two cannons on either side. and a cockpit in the middle. He could see the General but was confused by the lack of a uniform. The fighter extended its struts and softly touched down. The cockpit opened and the General stepped out. Surprisingly he was quite young. Keller stepped forward with a smile. "General Skywalker, welcome aboard the Agamemnon."

Skywalker bowed in the normal Jedi style. "I am Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Thank you for your assistance but I must know where you come from."

"Please follow me, we have much to discuss."

Skywalker followed the starship Captain to a turbolift. They convened the senior staff in a conference room. The Chief engineer was especially interested in the hyperdrive from of ftl. Skywalker quickly explained the current political and galactic situation along with a rundown of common technology. He also explained the Jedi and their powers. The Federation crew was astonished to hear that the Republic spanned most of the galaxy. "We've been fighting the CIS for six months now and we're spread dangerously thin. We need any help we can get. Now I'm only slightly suspicious of your organization because one of the organizations that founded the Confederacy was the Trade Federation. I can see that your technology is more advanced in some areas though and you obviously don't use droids."

Captain Keller quickly explained his situation and about the Federation along with a brief history. Skywalker was pleasantly surprised by the Federation and Starfleet being a peaceful nation as well as having some of the best diplomats in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants.

"Now General, from what I understand these separatists were originally Republic worlds correct?"

"Yes."

"And they seceded from the Republic?"

"Yes."

The Captain looked at his first officer then back to Skywalker. "I figured the issue of Federation assistance would come up. Unfortunately the Prime Directive forbids us to interfere in other cultures. This conflict by definition is a Civil War and we cannot interfere unless we are threatened by the CIS. But I have another idea, perhaps we can act as a third party to negotiate a cease fire."

"All the diplomats in the Republic weren't able to settle the conflict before it started. What makes you think you can broker a peace treaty?"

"The Federation is committed to peace and while we won't interfere militarily in this war, we can act as a third party and help broker peace. Our diplomats are skilled and highly successful. We may at the very least be able to get a cease fire agreement in place. If you follow back through the rift, I will escort you to the nearest Starbase where you can more fully repair your ship."

"I appreciate that. I'll send a courier to General Kenobi, I was supposed to rendezvous with him and his fleet. In the meantime I welcome your assistance."

"Very well, Commander Trell, please assign a medical and repair team to the Resolute."

"Aye sir."

"Lt. Adams will escort you back to your ship General."

"Thank you."

The General and Adams entered a turbolift and Commander Trell began to exit the conference room. "Commander, a moment. It seems these people have no idea what a transporter or replicator is. Use shuttles for now. A transporter might startle them."

"Aye sir."

Ten minutes later four shuttles, two each of medical and engineering personnel, exited the Agamemnon and entered the ventral hangar bay of the Resolute. The medical teams were led to sickbay where they assisted the medics there. The main engineering team along with the Chief engineer went to see the hyperdrive. The other team began patching hull breaches and activating portable force-fields allowing Republic technicians to get to critical life support components.

The hyperdrive was online in twelve hours which impressed Skywalker. The hull breaches were patched with portable force-fields and life support was restored. The medical teams also helped saved many clone crew. A shuttle was sent to Kenobi's last known position to inform him of Skywalker's delay.

The computer was given the equations to calculate a hyperspace jump and it calculated a four light-year jump in under three minutes.

Needless to say Skywalker was impressed. "Our fastest navi-comps are two to three minutes slower!"

"From what my Chief engineer tells me, your computer system uses duotronic algorithms. We were using those about fifty years ago. Of course your hyperdrive is exceedingly faster than warp." Keller said with a smile. _Almost like a transwarp drive._ He thought. "It will take you only twelve hours to get to the rift, it took us almost a day to reach you."

"I have an idea Captain. Why don't you dock your ship with ours. Our ventral bay is large enough."

The helmsman winced. "It'll be a tight squeeze Captain."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes sir, I believe I can."

"Give it a try, if it's too tight for you they'll just have to wait twelve hours for us to catch up."

"Aye sir. I'll need shield control routed to my station, if I can contract the shield bubble we should be able to fit and have a decent margin for error."

The helmsmen tapped his console.

The Agamemnon lept forward, then swung around to point in the same direction as the cruiser. The ship slowly and carefully lowered itself into the ventral hanger bay. The shields scraped against the outer hull of the launch area but the ship settled into station keeping. The hangar doors closed over the ship and magnetic lines coupled to the ship and held it there.

"Well done Ensign."

He breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Thank you sir."

"Agamemnon to Resolute we're ready for hyperspace."

"_Acknowledged, engaging hyperdrive."_

The Federation crew was treated to a live feed from one of the outer cameras. They saw the stars stretch into blue lines, then the molted blue of hyperspace. "Incredible! Captain, according to sensors, we're traveling at the equivalent of warp fifteen." said the Chief Engineer.

"Understood...could this technology be adapted for our ships?" he asked

"Well sir, it would take a massive fleet-wide retrofit. But yes I believe we can integrate a hyperdrive into our systems. General Skywalker was kind enough to give me the schematics for a class 1 hyperdrive. It's the smallest kind there is and normally mounted on fighters and shuttles. I'm gonna try and put one on a shuttle."

"See what you can do Commander. Keller out." he shook his head and smiled. _Engineers, always giddy as school kids around new engines. _


	2. The Wait

A/N: I'm attempting to add more detail and characterization to my stories. This may lead to increase filler chapters between the really exciting parts. Please be patient.

Chapter 2

The Wait

The Republic ship dropped out of hyperspace exactly twenty-thousand kilometers from the rift. The ventral bay doors opened and the U.S.S. Agamemnon detached itself from the larger ship with thrusters then switched to impulse engines. The Agamemnon and Resolute both plunged into the rift. The ride was smoother for the Federation ship due to an adjustment to the inertial compensators, but the Republic cruiser was jostled a bit. Twenty minutes later they emerged into Federation space. The Captain sent off a preliminary report to Starfleet Command which detailed his encounters with the enemy ships and the new technology discovered aboard the Republic ship. In response Command ordered him to hold his position. The helmsmen doubled checked the position and confirmed that they were indeed in Federation space. "Captain, we're right where we should be. Shall I set a course for the nearest starbase?" asked Ensign Williams.

"Not yet. I'm going to talk with Starfleet Command and see what we need to do. We'll probably end up hitching another ride from the Resolute. Commander Trell any comm traffic?"

"We are receiving a message from Admiral Paris. Alpha Priority channel."

"Route it to my ready room."

"Aye sir."

Captain Keller entered his ready room and sat down. He turned the small laptop around and turned it on. "Enter voice authorization code." said the computer

"Authorization KellerAlphaThreeZeroFive"

"Authorization confirmed."

_ "Captain. We're all chomping at the bit to find out what's on the other side of that rift. I see you've brought the ship you rescued back through the rift. Your report stated you rescued them from a mercenary attack and that these people are currently engaged in a civil war. You know as well as I do that we can't interfere except if we're threatened or we're negotiating the peace. For now I'm authorizing the Resolute to travel to Starbase 82 for further repairs as well as a study group for this 'hyperdrive' technology. I'm on my way to 82 myself but it'll be a few days. I'm also ordering additional ships to secure the mouth of the rift. If the CIS comes through and attacks I want to be ready."_

"Understood sir. I do have an idea however...My Chief Engineer has retrofitted a shuttle with a small hyperdrive unit. I'd like to test it by having it come to you and bringing you here. It's only going to take a few hours for us to get to Starbase 82 from here. We traveled four light years in about three hours. It took us almost a day to reach their position from the rift at warp. We estimate travel to Starbase 82 at about four hours. To come get you and bring you there, would be about a day."

_"Thats...impressive. Very well, I'll await your shuttle."_

"Understood sir. Keller out."

Keller walked back out onto the bridge. "Bridge to Engineering."

"_Go ahead."_

"Is that shuttle you were working on ready to go?"

"_Yes sir. I'd like to run a few more diagnostics before I take a test flight but-"_

"Good, I want you to take the shuttle to Starbase 67 and pick up Vice Admiral Owen Paris. Then bring him to Starbase 82."

"_Understood sir, I'll start prepping the shuttle."_

"Lt. Adams hail the Resolute."

"Channel open."

"_This is the Resolute."_

"General Skywalker, we're going to wait here a bit, then make our way to Starbase 82. One of our Admirals is going to come talk with you. I'm sending a shuttle refitted with a hyperdrive to get him. We'll dock with your ship again and jump to hyperspace in about twelve hours."

"_Understood. I see more ships are arriving...quite a few actually. I thought you told me the Federation was peaceful."_

"We are, we're just taking precautions. We've recently run into powerful threats which have forced us to upgrade the combat capabilities of our fleet. The ships you see here are normal patrol ships. I've been informed that some war-time refits are on their way as well, but we have no dedicated warships. Our ships are all multi-role starships. They can perform any number of tasks from science and exploration to escort and full fleet combat. My ship is Excelsior class, in your terms it would be considered a light cruiser."

"Sir, the shuttle has left the ship and jumped to hyperspace." Adams interjected. Keller nodded in response.

_"I see. Well, we appear to have plenty of time on our hands. Mind if I come aboard and study your database while we wait?"_

"Not at all. If fact we have a few technologies we want to introduce you to. We have a device that converts matter to energy then converts it back to matter at another location. We called it a transporter. Our replicators work the same way only they produce food and small items in one location."

_"Interesting. I'd love to take a look at your systems."_

"Stand by, we'll beam you aboard in a moment."

Keller left the bridge and went to the transporter room. The operator on duty nodded to him and said "I have a lock on General Skywalker sir."

"Energize."

A column of blue light appeared on the pad. The column quickly resolving into the form of a man. The man had a scar along his eyebrow. The result of a brush with a lightsaber. He took a breath and checked to make sure all of himself was there.

"Welcome aboard General."

"An interesting method of travel."

"That it is. If you'll follow me I'll take you to the library."

The General nodded and followed the Captain out the door. They chatted in the turbolift then proceeded to the library. Skywalker had read the technical journals and was eager to learn more, then began reading about the recent threats. "These Borg are something else. Like droids mixed with people."

"They killed several thousand Federation citizens. One of their cubes destroyed an armada of 48 starships at Wolf 359. That's how I ended up with this command. I was the first officer on the U.S.S. Melbourne, it was the same type as this ship, when we were hit. The Captain ordered all hands to abandon ship. He was about to leave himself when a Borg transporter beam took him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. We learned from that mistake. We're making progress towards a more powerful fleet."

"A sensible course of action in light of a threat of this magnitude."

"Indeed...so tell me...did the you join the Republic military before the Civil War started?"

"There was no military...only the growing threat of the Separatists. The Senate had to hold a debate on even creating a military. All this really started over the taxation of trade routes by the Republic. In protest the Trade Federation blockaded a peaceful planet known as Naboo. I was just a slave boy on Tatooine at the time. Until the Queen's ship landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa and tried to buy parts from my owner. They didn't have the right currency so I volunteered to participate in a pod-race. I was the only human who had the reflexes necessary. The Pod in pod-race refers to a small open-air cockpit in which the driver sits. The pod is connected to two or more larger jet engines and must pilot the craft through the course. I managed to win and my owner gave him the parts. Unbeknownst to me Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had made another deal...one for my freedom. I was able to go with him because I had Jedi traits." Keller nodded. He knew about the Jedi. Skywalker had explained the Warrior-Monk order to him the first time they met.

Skywalker continued the story of how he began his Jedi training and ten years later was assigned to protect the now Senator from Naboo, and how they were forced to hide on Naboo itself while his master Obi-Wan Kenobi followed up on leads from the assassination attempt. He concluded with his account of the Battle of Geonosis and the six-month conflict that followed. Keller responded with a deeper history of the Federation including its laws against genetic engineering. He also commented on the Jedi Code. Specifically the parts that forbid a Jedi to form attachments. "It doesn't make sense to forbid every Jedi from having a relationship just because they believe it leads to the 'Dark Side' of this 'Force'. I would think a family would give a Jedi great inner strength and help the Jedi to resist the temptation to go to the Dark Side.

Skywalker hesitated. "Captain..."

"_Bridge to Captain Keller."_

"Go ahead."

"_The shuttle has arrived safely at Starbase 67 sir and they've pickup Admiral Paris. They are now on their way to Starbase 82."_

"Very well, begin the calculations for the jump to lightspeed on a course towards that Starbase. Helm, begin docking procedures. We'll jump as soon as we've docked."

"_Understood sir."_

"Now you were saying?" asked Keller

"It can wait." replied Skywalker

"I should return to the bridge."

"I'd like to come along if that's alright."

"Of course."

They made their way to the turbolift and set the destination for the bridge. Midway there the helmsmen came over the comm. "Captain...she's here."

"Who ensign?" the Captain asked with a frown.

"Big D sir. The Enterprise."


	3. Discussions

A/N: Getting closer to the meeting with the Admiral...Keller sees something disturbing in the Republic database...

Chapter 3

Discussions

Keller smiled as the turbolift halted at the bridge. General Skywalker followed him out.

"On screen ensign." said Keller

The viewscreen activated and the Enterprise filled most of it. Skywalker whistled. "Impressive."

"This is the Flagship of the Federation. Galaxy-class, the most advanced starship we have. As large as that ship is, it could still run circles around the Resolute and probably any CIS warships that try to come through. She's got the strongest shields and weapons in the fleet. She's also one of the first starships to carry the crew's families."

"Captain, the Enterprise is hailing us." said Adams

"Put it through."

The screen changed to show the bridge of the Enterprise. Jean-Luc Picard stood and straightened his uniform, then strode towards the screen with a smile.

_"Captain Keller, it's good to see you again."_

"And you Captain Picard." he gestured to Skywalker "This is Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. He is the commander of the Resolute."

_"Yes I've heard of him. An impressive accomplishment for one so young. General Skywalker, I've been assigned to command the ships in this vicinity. I'd appreciate any tactical data on any ships that might pass through CIS or otherwise."_

"I'll contact the Resolute and have the data forwarded to you." Skywalker replied with a nod.

_"Understood, safe journey to Starbase 82. Picard out."_

The channel closed and returned the Enterprise and the growing fleet to the screen. Then engineering came over the comm.

_"Captain, we've completed the calculations for the jump to lightspeed."_

"Acknowledged. Ensign, begin docking procedures with the Resolute."

"Aye sir."

The helmsmen took the Agamemnon into the Ventral bay of the Resolute once again. And again the crew was treated to the sight of the stars shifting into lines then the solid blue of hyperspace.

"ETA to Starbase 82?" asked Keller

"About 12 hours sir." replied Adams.

"Very well." He turned to Skywalker. "You've looked at our database. I'd like to look at yours now if that's alright."

"Of course."

"Commander Trell you have the bridge."

"Aye sir."

Again the General and Captain got into the turbolift and took it to the transporter room. They materialized on the bridge of the Resolute. Keller could see the blue of hyperspace beyond the viewport, then turned his attention to the information console. He began looking into the database. He saw several things that jumped out at him. Every time the Republic made an offensive, the CIS was one step ahead. _There must be a mole somewhere in the Republic hierarchy_. Then he looked at the contingency orders for the Clone Army. At first it didn't seem like anything Starfleet wouldn't do. In case of imminent defeat, the clones were to disappear and turn into a resistance movement using guerrilla warfare on the CIS.

Then he saw Order 66.

"Uh...General Skywalker, can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course."

Skywalker led him to a private room to the side of the bridge. It's function struck Captain Keller as similar to the Captain's ready room. He took out a tricorder and scanned the area.

"What are you doing?" asked Skywalker

"Checking for listening devices and disabling them."

"Why?"

"Just a moment." replied Keller. He tapped some more controls then closed the tricorder, satisfied that there were no listening devices.

"What's this about Captain?"

"Tell me you read all the Contingency Orders for the GAR."

"Yes."

"_In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established. _Contingency order 66. That one should really concern you."

"Why? The Clones know we'd never act against the interests of the Republic."

"Who decides that? The Chancellor? Now I've never met him and I'm not accusing him of anything. But don't you think its odd that only Palpatine can issue order 66? Add to that the fact that the clones are entirely loyal to him and him alone. If he does issue the order there would be a massacre. Now the war has just started, if he was gonna make a move, he'd do it near the end."

"The Chancellor is one of my closest friends. He'd never betray the Republic or the Jedi."

"Alright. I'll believe you for now. But I'd like to download this database to the Agamemnon.. I'm going to have my tactical officer do a little research for me."

"Do what you believe you have to Captain."

"Don't worry Anakin, we'll get to the bottom of this." he tapped his combadge after copying the Republic database to a tricorder. "Keller to Agamemnon, one to beam up."

A moment later he disappeared in a column of blue light. Leaving Skywalker with disturbing thoughts.

Keller stepped off the pad and walked briskly into the corridor. He tapped his combadge when he was in the turbolift heading for the library. "Keller to Adams."

"_Adams here."_

"Report to the library at once."

"On my way sir."

He sensed a slight hesitation in her voice and understood why. It was unusual for a Captain to meet with his security officer in the library. The turbolift stopped and he quickly made his way to the library. A few moments later Adams walked in as well. Keller looked around and saw a few crewmen at various library stations. In a semi-commanding voice he said "You're dismissed."

The officers in the library looked up and once they saw the Captain immediately took the hint and left. As soon as the last officer had left he ordered the computer to lock the doors and seal the room. Adams looked at him.

"Sir?"

"We have a problem Lt." He handed her his tricorder. "This contains the database for the entire Grand Army of the Republic. I need you to look for something."

"What am I looking for sir?"

"A possible coup in the making. Along with a plot to kill the Jedi near the end of the war."

"You must be joking."

"I wish I was...between you and me...I think their Chancellor is behind it."

"It did strike me as odd that the Republic had no military before the war. Then just as the war starts, bam! they have a massive clone army available."

"Another thing that concerns me is the contingency orders. Pay particular attention to order 66."

"Alright sir. If there is a conspiracy, I'll find it."

He nodded and sat down at the station next to her. _If anyone can find a conspiracy, she can._ He knew his tactical officer, graduated at the top of her class. She had an aptitude for spotting inconsistencies and conspiracies. She was at the top of her class while taking Criminal Investigation courses at the academy. He started typing commands into the computer while she worked at her own station...


	4. Of Admirals and Conspiricies

A/N: Whew! 2500 words...a lot longer than I intended. But hey enjoy!

Chapter 4

Of Admirals and Conspiracies

The Resolute dropped out of hyperspace 100,000 kilometers from Starbase 82. Skywalker was again impressed by the size of the station. Captain Keller stood with him on the bridge of the Resolute. "Five miles high, with the top two or three miles dedicated to ship docking ports. In addition it's absolutely armed to the teeth. A single volley from this thing's phasers could eviscerate any modern ship including the Resolute. It can fires dozens of torpedoes at a time as well."

"It would take quite a fleet to destroy this thing." said Skywalker.

"Starfleet has plans to move at small outpost to the mouth of the rift at first then build it up into a full-sized starbase."

"General Skywalker, we've received docking clearance from Starbase 82." said a clone crewmen.

"Very well, begin docking procedures."

Keller tapped his combadge. "Keller to Agamemnon, detach from the Resolute and begin our own docking procedures."

"_Aye sir."_

"Sir, additional message from Starbase 82. They say that an Admiral Paris arrived just before we did and is waiting in a conference room."

"Inform their Admiral that I'm on my way."

Skywalker nodded to Keller who again tapped his combadge. "Keller to Agamemnon, lock onto General Skywalker and myself and beam us to the conference room where Admiral Paris is waiting."

"_Understood, standby."_

The two men disappeared off the bridge of the Resolute and reappeared in the Conference room with a large viewport of the interior docking bay. Skywalker could see the Resolute and Agamemnon going through the massive space doors. Then he saw worker bees swarm towards his ship and hoped they would do a good job of repairing his ship. He saw the Admiral and bowed in the traditional Jedi manner.

"General Skywalker, I am Admiral Owen Paris. I'm here to discuss possible cessation of hostilities between your Republic and the Separatists."

"I understand Admiral, I too hope we can end the war quickly."

"Please have a seat."

"I've read your report Captain. Again I mention the Prime Directive. If the CIS agree to third-party talks then we'll proceed."

"The hard part will be getting the CIS to agree. They will mostly likely attempt to capture any ship you send to them. Just to gain transporter technology. If the CIS got their hands on that or replicator technology the war would be over in months, they wouldn't need to strip-mine planets to make battle droids."

"I understand, any ship we send their way will have orders to jump to warp at the first sign of trouble." replied Paris

"When I return to my galaxy I will have to discuss it with my Chancellor. It would probably help if the Agamemnon were to come along." said Skywalker

"I've instructed my chief engineer to build and install a hyperdrive on the Agamemnon, using the one from the shuttle he used to pick you up. He believes we can match the speed of the Resolute and keep the ship from falling apart if we boost power to structural integrity and inertial dampers."

Skywalker was about to continue when Starbase control came over the comm. "General Skywalker, this is Starbase control, we're having trouble docking your ship, we'd like permission to install a compatible airlock in a non-critical location. It will require burning into the hull however."

"Permission granted, though you might be able to connect the docking collar with one of the port or starboard hangers."

"Thank you General control out."

"I've instructed the Starbase engineers to restore your systems to its normal state, we won't be installing any of our technology until there is a treaty between us that doesn't anger the CIS."

"Perhaps with negotiations, the Separatists will rejoin the Republic." said Skywalker

"Indeed that is our hope as well...In addition to the peace efforts I believe we have other things to discuss...Computer seal this room and deactivate all recording devices." replied Captain Keller

Admiral Paris gave the Captain a typical 'this better be good' look. It wasn't everyday and mere Captain could lock an Admiral into a conference room.

_Room sealed, recording disabled._

"Admiral, my tactical officer did some digging in the Republic database they gave us. She found troubling but circumstantial evidence that the Chancellor of the Republic is behind the war and may be controlling both factions."

"How is that possible?" asked Paris

"There were some intercepted CIS transmissions in our database which the Republic hasn't been able to crack, one was almost ten years old. Around the time the Trade Federation blockaded the peaceful world of Naboo." said Skywalker

"However my tactical and communications officer was able to crack it. Here is part of that

transmission." said Keller

There was static at first but then it resolved into voices. ".._turn of events is unfortunate. Begin landing your troops._" then another voice responded. "_My lord...is that...legal?" _first voice replied_"I will make it legal!"_

"Who is this person?" asked Paris

"We believe it is Darth Sidious. The one Count Dooku claims is controlling the Senate. From other encrypted transmissions he's also controlling the CIS as well. But that's not the whole story...this is where it gets disturbing and our evidence circumstantial."

Keller played another audio clip. "_I love democracy...I love the Republic...the power you give me, I will lay down when this crisis has abated."_

"That was Chancellor Palpatine. Right after the Senate voted to give him emergency powers. In effect they made him a dictator with limits." said Skywalker.

"All we have against him right now is a comparison between his voice and that of Darth Sidious. The computer analyzed both recordings and came up with a 95% match." said Keller

"You're saying that Palpatine and this Darth Sidious are one and the same?"

"Almost certainly. If we were completely certain we could go to the Jedi Council and they could arrest the Chancellor. Sir, I know this is almost certainly a blatant violation of the Prime Directive, but if Palpatine is also Darth Sidious he would win either way and could conceivably take over the Republic. If the Republic lost he would be the mysterious leader who lead CIS forces to victory. If the Republic won, he would be hailed as a hero. It's a win win either way for him sir." Said Keller

"What would he do if he were to lead the Republic to victory?" Asked Paris

"Probably order the Clone army to execute order 66. Which tells them to execute their Jedi officers on sight without question." Said Keller

"The Jedi are spread just as thinly as the Army itself, they would be massacred. Shot in the back and betrayed." Skywalker pointed out.

"I see...Let me guess, you want permission to hack his private files hoping to find real evidence."

"Yes sir." replied Keller candidly.

The Admiral took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "So our choices are to interfere in another government to prevent not only a coup but a massacre of a religious group or to sit and do nothing while Palpatine consolidates his power through one faction or another."

"If he wins with the Republic and destroys the Jedi he could establish an Empire and probably come after the Federation." said Skywalker

"That's possible, and he'll have one heck of a fight on his hands if he comes through the rift with intent to invade us." said Keller

"Admiral, it seems our best choice is to help the Jedi arrest the Chancellor. With the CISs main leader gone we'll only have to worry about General Grievous, Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku. Without Sidious telling them where the Republic will strike next they could win the war in a few months. That's assuming they don't agree to third party talks."

"Hmmmmm, very well. Talk with the Jedi first, in secret. Invite them up to your ship for a tour or something. But make sure Palpatine doesn't know we know what he is. I'll order the installation of hyperdrives in an additional twenty starships, including the Enterprise. Those twenty ships will escort the Resolute to Coruscant for negotiations. I'll have Picard order a ship to attempt contact with the Separatists as well. Perhaps we can get the peace process going." said the Admiral

"On behalf of the Republic I thank you Admiral." replied Skywalker

"It'll take about three days to fully repair your ship. So feel free to enjoy the station and extend shore leave to your men as well." replied the Admiral.

"Thank you."

The doors unsealed and Anakin began to walk the station visiting the various restaurants and even took time to visit a holosuite. He was amazed at the detail. But his musings were interrupted by base control again. "General Skywalker you have an incoming transmission from Captain Picard of the Enterprise."

"Put him through." the Captain appeared on a comm panel on the wall. "Captain, what can I do for you?"

_"General, another Republic ship has come through the rift. The commander claims to know you. His name is-"_

"Obi-wan Kenobi?"

_"Yes...how did you-"_

"I figured he'd come looking for me sooner or later. May I speak with him?"

Kenobi suddenly walked onto the screen and stood next to Picard.

_"I'm right here Anakin. These are some interesting people you've found."_

"Indeed...Master...it is urgent that I speak with you. Please come to Starbase 82 as soon as possible." replied Anakin.

_ "I understand, it will be sometime. Our charts of this area are...non-existent."_

"Captain? can you-"

"Yes, we'll transfer our star charts to Kenobi's ship immediately."

Picard smiled, this time he finished Skywalker's sentence.

"Very good."

A day later Kenobi's ship, the _Liberty_ arrived near Starbase 82. It was granted clearance to dock and Anakin met Kenobi at the airlock with Admiral Paris and Captain Keller. As the door opened Obi-Wan came forward and bowed traditionally. Anakin, Paris and Keller returned the bow of respect.

"Master Obi-Wan, may I present Captain John Keller U.S.S. Agamemnon, and Admiral Owen Paris, Starfleet Command."

"Pleased to meet you. I see your ship is nearly repaired Anakin."

"Yes, their engineers are quite skilled. They should be done within a day or two. But that's not what you're here for. Admiral?"

"We've uncovered troubling evidence concerning your Chancellor. But we must discuss it in private." said Paris

"Of course. Lead the way."

Admiral Paris led the three men to the same conference room and again sealed the doors. They recounted the evidence against Palpatine to Obi-Wan and gave him their choices. Obi-Wan was shocked but somehow...not surprised.

"The CIS have been one step ahead so far in this war. Even the attacks that Palpatine has ordered personally have been met with overwhelming force. Our forces are spread dangerously thin trying to defend to many places at once. If Palpatine is the same man as Darth Sidious then we must arrest and remove him from power. Perhaps then without Sidious controlling the CIS as well, they will be amiable to peace talks. But from what I've seen of your technology they just might attack you instead."

"If they do attack the Federation, we will respond with necessary force but we can't assist the Republic directly."

"Admiral, the CIS doesn't have a foothold in our territory right now. If they attack us and we beat them back, they might try again, which will drain ships they could be using against the Republic. At the same time the Republic will be able to go on the offensive and end the war rather quickly. By keeping the CIS occupied trying to take the rift, we'd be justified in assisting the Republic because we're defending our territory. And as an added bonus, the ships the CIS spends trying to take the rift drains resources and ships allowing the Republic to gain momentum and end the war faster." said Keller

Paris thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. "I'll authorize a small fleet to escort you and Skywalker back to Republic space and for Captain Keller to show the Jedi the evidence we've shown you. If you can remove him by political means so much the better, that way the people don't get the idea of the Jedi trying to take over. As I recall that's one of the propaganda lines the CIS has out. Perhaps when the war is over we can negotiate a more permanent agreement."

"Thank you Admiral, you may have just saved the Republic and the Jedi Order." said Obi-Wan

"I'd also like to discuss the tactics and capabilities of the CIS forces. Who are their commanders? How do they fight?"

"Admiral, my tactical officer Lt. Adams has been reviewing the data on the CIS gathered by the Republic. It might be useful to have her in this discussion as well." said Keller

"Very well. We'll take a break and reconvene here in an hour. Captain, locate your tactical officer and get her in here."

"Aye sir."

"As for you, General Kenobi, please feel free to enjoy the station."

"Thank you Admiral."

The men parted ways but Anakin remained with Kenobi. "Would you like something to eat master? They have a wide variety of food available."

"Yes I could do with a meal. I've been eating too many field rations of late."

Anakin led Kenobi to a human restaurant named 'Chilis'. Afterwards they browsed the stores and shops in the lower decks of the starbase, then returned to the conference room where Paris, Keller and Adams were waiting for them.

"Gentlemen thank you for coming. Lt. Adams, your report please."

"Sir, most of the capital ships in the Republic galaxy are much larger than our own. Some are a few kilometers long. Based on the tactics of the CIS seen so far I suggest we adapt our fleet compliment to counter large-numbers of fighters and order ships to stay mobile, full impulse should give our ships enough maneuverability but one or more salvos from a turbolaser battery will deplete the shields of smaller ships. I also recommend installing the 'point-defense' mode software into the phaser systems. They proved effective when we rescued the Resolute. Additionally, we could use tricobalt torpedoes to thin out the fighter ranks as they are unshielded. We won't have to worry about friendly fire either, all Republic fighter classes have shield generators." she said

"Do we know why their fighters are unshielded? It seems like a tactical error."

"Their usual fighters are called Vulture droids. They are unmanned and usually deployed by the hundreds to overwhelm a target. A typical cruiser could launch several hundred within seconds. They can also be carried on the outer hull. There are a few other classes, a heavy fighter and some bomber classes as well those should be priority targets for point defenses. It might be worth it Admiral, if the CIS ever came through the rift to fire off a few low-yield tricobalt warheads at the ships. It wouldn't hurt the capital ships but it would thin out their fighter ranks. And we don't know what would happen if we detonated a high-yield tricobalt warhead so close to the rift, it could cause the rift to destabilize and/or collapse. Which would trap any ships on either side." she continued.

"In short Admiral, the best way to combat the CIS is to hit hard, hit fast and move faster."

"I understand. I'll forward this information to Starfleet command and to Picard. We'll put it to good use."

"Thank you sir."


	5. Skirmish

A/N: A short chapter compared to the last one but I wanted to establish my comparison of Federation ships versus CIS ships. If you read this and put up a review that says 'a turbo laser posses blah blah blah' in terms of kilotons, gigatons whatever tons, don't even bother. This is _MY_ opinion deal with it.

Chapter 5

Skirmish

A day after Obi-wan Kenobi arrived at Starbase 82, the CIS discovered the rift and sent and small fleet through. Picard stood on the bridge with his ship and the fleet at yellow alert. Shields were up but weapons were down, although still able to activate at a moment's notice. "Hail them Mr. Worf."

"No response."

"Continue to hail them on standard frequencies of the Republic galaxy."

"Aye sir."

Picard studied his display. It showed the CIS fleet, consisting of what the Republic database identified as five Munificent-class frigates, four Recusant-class light destroyers, six smaller corvettes along with one Providence-class cruiser. _Quite a force to be reckoned with by their standards._ His own fleet consisted of twelve Miranda-class starships, six Excelsior-class, four Cheyenne-class, (a four-nacelled version of the Galaxy-class) three New Orleans-class, two Springfields and two additional Galaxy-class ships besides his Enterprise. _So we outnumber them almost two to one, but do they outgun us?_

"Sir, I'm detecting activity on the CIS ships...they appear to be launching several small fighters and a number of smaller craft...sir, the other craft are identified as Droch-class boarding craft." said Worf

"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations. Load two tricobalt torpedoes, set them to detonate in the center of their fighter formation. Miranda-class ships are to target the boarding craft with torpedoes."

"Weapons loaded, the Mirandas have acknowledged your orders. Sir, the fighters are firing missiles of some kind."

"Fire torpedoes."

Two tricobalt torpedoes launched at nearly warp-speed toward the center of the fighter formation. They detonated and destroyed most of the fighters and all of the Buzz-droid-loaded missiles. Then the Mirandas swept in, using their phasers to mop up and single torpedoes to destroy the boarding craft. In minutes it was over.

"All ships standby to engage. Mirandas are to concentrate on the corvettes at first then are free to fire on any target. Excelsiors, concentrate fire on the Recusants, All other ships, target the Providence-class ship." said Picard

"Sir, the enemy fleet is moving forward and launching additional fighters."

"Understood, task three Mirandas for anti-fighter duty and have all ships launch all combat capable shuttlecraft."

"Aye sir."

"All ships, attack pattern Delta on your respective targets. Maintain full impulse. Fire at will."

At Picard's last order his fleet of 30 starships and several dozen shuttles surged forward and swarmed the capital ships. The fleet fired a crushing volley of photon torpedoes. Two Munificent frigates disappeared in flame. A Recusant lost shields and three of the six corvettes were destroyed along with hundreds of fighters in the antimatter explosions. Concentrated phasers soon followed as the Mirandas ganged up on the remaining three corvettes and destroyed them quickly. The Excelsiors strafed the Recusants and the other ships including his Enterprise fired on the Providence cruiser. The CIS fleet was hit hard. But returned fire swiftly, destroying two Mirandas and a New-Orleans-class. Several other ships took heavy damage as well. The Excelsiors continued their attack swinging back around to hit the three remaining Recusants with torpedoes and phasers. The torpedoes drained the shields and phasers drilled into the hull producing deep gouges in the armor. One of the Recusants exploded when a torpedo hit its reactor. The explosion shook the two Excelsiors attacking it but they quickly recovered and moved on to active targets.

Meanwhile the shuttles were giving a good accounting of themselves. The Vulture droids were hard pressed to match the shielded and well armed type 5 and 6 shuttles. The newer class 9 shuttles swooped about, a much more maneuverable shuttle, that with its twin phasers could serve as a fighter in a pinch. Phasers and torpedoes mixed with turbolaser fire, another Miranda was destroyed and a Cheyenne-class was disabled by having two of its nacelles shot off. In response the CIS quickly launched another boarding craft which locked onto the saucer section of the Cheyenne. Security quickly responded and their phaser rifles proved effective however the droids had such numbers that they captured most of the ship before a Galaxy-class towed the ship out of the battle area and beamed troops aboard. With reinforcements now available the crew was able to retake the ship.

With fleet numbers depleting, more and more fire was directed at the Providence cruiser. Two more Munificets exploded and then the remaining CIS ships turned to flee. The fleets took parting shots, the CIS lost its last Munificent and two Excelsiors had a nacelle shot off.

Picard stood on the bridge as he watched the remaining CIS ships dive into the rift. "Number one, extend my compliments to the fleet. Inform Starfleet Command of the battle and our losses. Request reinforcements and repair ships. Order three Mirandas to take our disabled ships in tow to Starbase 82. Then open an Alpha priority channel to Admiral Paris and route it to my ready room."

"Aye sir."

Picard sat in the chair behind his desk and turned his small laptop around. The casualty reports were still coming in. Then Admiral Paris responded to his priority call. "Captain, I heard there was a skirmish between us and the CIS. Your preliminary report?"

"Sir, we engaged a fleet of sixteen CIS ships. We destroyed nine of them and lost four of ours all Miranda class. Other ships are reporting moderate to heavy damage. The CIS did manage to board a disabled Cheyenne-class and I'm pleased to report our weapons were effective. However, the droids deployed in high numbers nearly overwhelming the crew. I ordered the Victory to tow the ship out of the battle area and help retake the ship which they did. We also destroyed a high number of fighters. Our armed shuttles proved to be adequate competition for them. The idea of using tricobalt weapons was also useful."

"_The Jedi here are impressed by our performance."_

"I'm glad to hear it."

"_I'm going to order you and a small fleet of ships to escort Generals Kenobi and Skywalker along with their ships back to the Republic capital of Coruscant. Captain Keller will conduct a classified briefing for the Jedi council alone. You will met with the Chancellor and the Republic Senate and state our intentions."_

"And what are our intentions sir?"

"_Tell about the Prime Directive. That we can't interfere unless we're threatened. Present our offer of third-party negotiations with them first. If they accept, perhaps they can help us contact the CIS. In the meantime I'm ordering additional ships to your area. I'll be riding on the Resolute to the rift. Once we arrive I will beam over to my flagship, the Victory and take over the fleet here. Then you will take your ships through the rift and on to Coruscant. In order to get there however I'm ordering you and any ships that accompany you to install a hyperdrive unit."_

"I've heard of them. They're supposed to be somewhat faster than transwarp drive. Commander Laforge is positively drooling over the chance to get a look at one."

They both smiled. "_Typical engineers...Anyway I'll see you in a few days Captain. Paris out."_

As the channel closed he saw a file linked with a text message.

_Hope this satisfies Laforge._

He tapped the file...it was the schematics for a hyperdrive.

Picard tapped his combadge. "Picard to Engineering."

"_Laforge here."_

"Looks like you're getting your wish Geordi..."


	6. Revelations

A/N: It's turning into a longer story than I thought. I have some ideas about where I want the story to go. For now Enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter 6

Revelations

A week later the diplomatic fleet was ready. Twenty starships of various classes, all centered around the Enterprise and all hyperdrive equipped. Two Republic Venator-class cruisers then arrived in the area near the rift. All twenty-two ships dived into the rift. They found a small CIS fleet on the opposite side. They were right in the path to jump to Coruscant. Picard had no choice but to help the Republic ships remove the fleet.

He stood in the center of the bridge. "All ships, red alert. Mr. Worf open a channel to the Resolute and Liberty."

"Channel open sir."

"Gentlemen, it looks like we'll have to fight our way past them."

"_Indeed, I believe we should just go right through. Maybe they'll be dumb enough to shot their own ships._" said Skywalker

"Agreed, we'll provide cover fire." said Picard

"Sir, the lead enemy vessel is hailing us." said Worf

Picard was surprised to say the least. "Maybe they're more talkative than the last group." said Riker

"Or maybe they want to distract us Number One. Open a channel Mr. Worf."

"Channel open."

On the screen was an alien unlike anything Picard had seen before. It appeared to be mostly cyborg but it looked like a failed experiment. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

_"I am General Grevious, you will surrender the Jedi to me now."_

"I think not."

_"Then you will die."_

"Screen off. All ships, this is Picard, prepare to engage the enemy. We're faster and more maneuverable so let's keep that advantage. Load torpedo bays and standby to fire full volley of tricobalt and photon torpedoes."

"Fleet signals ready sir."

"Fire."

Once again a mass volley of photon/tricobalt torpedoes did their job, destroying hundreds of droid fighters and several small capital ships. Then the Federation fleet advanced ahead of the Republic ships. Phaser and torpedoes mixed up with turbolasers. The Enterprise shook from multiple hits. "Evasive maneuvers ensign." ordered Picard "Number one, which ship had Grievous on it?"

A tactical display lit up near his console. "All ships concentrate as much fire as you can on this target."

"From what Kenobi has told me, Grievous is the military commander of the CIS forces. If we can take him out, the CIS will weaken enough for the Republic to go on the offensive." Picard said to Riker.

The battle continued as the Federation fleet fought a delaying action, drawing enough fire for the two venator-class ships to get through. Grievous's ship took heavy damage it's shields were drained after the fourth or fifth volley of torpedoes. Sensing his ship was in danger, he ordered the fleet to withdraw. The Republic venators and the Federation fleet took parting shots at the crumbling CIS fleet, then transported the crew off disabled ships and not wanting the CIS to get their hands on them destroyed the disabled ships.

With the CIS fleet driven off, the small Federation fleet and the two Republic cruisers jumped to hyperspace. A few days later they dropped out of hyperspace in the Coruscant system. The Federation ships took up standard orbit while the Republic ships did the same. Then Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi took to their fighters and flew down to meet with Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council. They were told about the rift and the Federation on the other side. Then they were treated to a demonstration of transporter technology as Picard, his senior officers and some of the Captains of the other ships beamed into the Chancellors office.

"Captain, of behalf of the Republic I thank you for rescuing General Skywalker. His loss would have been a great blow to morale and our war effort."

"You're very welcome Chancellor. But it was Captain Keller," replied Picard then waving a hand towards Keller "aboard the U.S.S. Agamemnon who conducted the actual rescue."

Keller bowed respectfully to the Chancellor who nodded. "Again you have my thanks." said the Chancellor.

"With your permission Chancellor. I'd like to take some of the Jedi Council up to my ship to give them a tour and to assure them that we have no hostile intentions."

The Chancellor glanced at Master Windu, who nodded in return. Then the small, green Master Yoda responded. "A chance to see your ship, we will not pass up Captain."

Then Senator Amidala spoke up. "Would you object to me coming along. I'd very much like to see your ship."

"Most kind of you Master Yoda, and you're welcome to come aboard." Said Keller. He tapped his combadge. "Keller to Agamemnon, five to beam up."

Keller, Amidala, Windu, Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi appeared in translucent columns of blue light on the transporter pad, then resolved into solid lifeforms.

"Extraordinary. And you travel like that normally." said Amidala

"Yes, though there are times were transporters are not feasible, certain atmospheres or through certain materials for example. In those cases we use shuttlecraft. Which are quite capable craft themselves. Come this way please." replied Keller. He was wary of the Senator, there was no telling how many Senators were under the influence of Palpatine. _Then again, Anakin said he trusts her implicitly, maybe I should too._

He took them to a conference room where he gave an overview of the Federation and Starfleet's history. He then recounted to them how his ship had plowed into a rift and found themselves in this galaxy. How they received the distress call of General Skywalker and proceeded to rescue him. He then explained the Federation's position, how they won't interfere directly in the war except to conduct negotiations and perhaps humanitarian missions. "I want this war to end as much as the Jedi and the rest of the Senate do. But we've tried negotiating with them. Right now they're on stronger terms than we are. We need help."

"I'd personally love to provide that help. We've already had two skirmishes with CIS forces. Once when they came through the rift while Skywalker's ship was being repaired at a local starbase and again when we escorted Generals Kenobi and Skywalker to Coruscant. We even encountered General Grievous and drove him off."

"You drove him off?" asked Windu.

"Yes."

"Your ships must be quite powerful." said Mundi

"Yes but we still lost some ships. We lost four ships in the first skirmish and five in the last. But our warp drive is slow compared to your hyperdrive. It would take some time before we could refit the entire fleet."

"I do have a question." said Amidala

"Please Senator."

"If you're Starfleet is peaceful. Why are your ships so powerful?"

"We've recently come into contact with a high-level threat. Which forced us to...reevaluate our ships and their strengths." replied Keller, who then went into a lengthy presentation about the Borg. The Jedi and the Senator were disturbed by the description of assimilation and they understood why the Federation saw fit to upgrade it's fleets.

"One Borg ship destroyed 40 of your starships? No wonder you take them seriously." said Windu

"Indeed, the Borg are unlike any threat we've ever encountered...I do believe we have a tour scheduled yes?" said Keller

"I look forward to seeing more of your ship." said Amidala

Keller tapped his combadge. "Keller to Lt. Adams, report to the conference room."

_"On my way sir."_

The Jedi were giving him strange looks. "Captain Keller, more to say have you?" asked Yoda.

"Yes, Master Yoda, it concerns the Jedi."

Before the Senator could ask what the information was Lt. Adams came into the conference room. "Ah, Lt. good, would you conduct the Senator on her tour. I need to have a private conversation with the Jedi."

"Yes sir...This way Senator." she replied waving a hand to the door which split in two allowing the Lt. and Senator to exit the conference room.

"Computer, seal off the conference room. Disable all recording devices. Authorization KellerGammaThree."

Windu smirked. "Surely you don't think you can hold us here."

"I'm not trying to hold you. It is simply a precaution and when you hear what I have to say, you'll want to stay and listen further anyway."

"Very well Captain. Go on." replied Windu

Keller took a deep breath. "Well there's no easy way to say this but...we have evidence that points to Chancellor Palpatine as being the same person as Darth Sidious."


	7. A What?

A/N: I hope this isn't going too fast, I'm trying to wrap up the Sidious part of the story so I can move on.

Chapter 7

A what?

The Jedi were stunned to say the least. Yoda however remained passive. "Explain this, you must Captain." he said

Keller nodded and began the story of how he was looking at the Republic database and his suspicions began with Order 66. The Jedi were aware of it but they dismissed it as a technicality. He then went on to play the recording of the voice suspected to be that of Darth Sidious. Then played the voice of Palpatine after he was given emergency powers. He went on to say "If the Jedi became aware of this and made a move against him and he defeated them. He could use that move to precipitate a massacre using Order 66 and the Clone Armies now under the Command of Jedi Generals."

"Suspicious we are of the Chancellor's actions so far. Hhmmmmmmmmmm, The Dark Side of the Force clouds everything. Including the Chancellor. Meditate on this I must." said Yoda

"You must not mention this to anyone for now. Even an ally like Senator Amidala. If you do decide to make a move against the Chancellor, I suggest you inform the Security Committee in a private session away from the Chancellor. Show them the evidence we have. Perhaps you can get them to issue order 65. Which essentially invalidates the Chancellor's power until a new leader is elected." said Keller

"Thank for this information Captain. You will have our decision within the hour." said Windu.

"In the meantime I believe we have a tour to conduct. Please follow me."

Not one word was spoken about the information revealed in the conference room. As Captain Keller went on about the general specifications of his ship the Agamemnon, the Jedi discuss among themselves via the force what to do.

They made their decision by the end of the tour.

Senator Amidala had finished her tour and was waiting for them in the conference room. With the Captain's permission she contacted three other Senators from the security council. They were beamed aboard and escorted to the conference room. The Jedi and the Senators sat at the table while an ensign poured water into glasses. Captain Keller once again told his suspicions about the Chancellor ending with the voice recordings and the comparisons between 'Darth Sidious' and Palpatine. The Senators eyes widened when he told them that the computer match their voice patterns with %95 certainty.

"Even with this new evidence I remain skeptical. If you can find irrefutable evidence of this plot against the Jedi we will of course issue order 65. But until then we can do nothing." said Senator Organa.

"I've been authorized by Starfleet Command with the cooperation of the Jedi to break into Palpatine's private files and find out if such evidence exists."

"You want to break into Chancellor Palpatine's Private files? That's impossible. The encryption is far too complex."

"Keller to Lt. Adams, report to the conference room."

"_Aye sir._"

"My tactical officer who conducted the initial investigation broke the encryption for Sidious' communication with Nute Gunray in three hours."

"That's impressive." said Windu

"She graduated at the top of her class in tactical training. She took advanced tactical and cryptology later in her career just before she joined my crew."

Lt. Adams walked in at that time.

"Captain?"

"Yes Lt. please sit down...how long do you think it will take you to break into Palpatine's private files?"

"I won't know for sure until I have a look at them. But if it's anything like the encryption used by Darth Sidious ten years ago, I should be able to get in, in about the same amount of time. Of course before I can do anything, we have to break into the Chancellor's office so I can copy the files without decrypting them."

"And you have a plan for breaking into the office?" asked Amidala

"Yes but I'll need a Jedi to come with me."

"Why?" asked Windu

"If I went in myself and got caught, then I'd be tried in the courts of the Republic and there would be little Captain Keller would do for me. However a Jedi could conceivably head off any threats of my being discovered."

"What about all the detection gear in the Chancellor's office that prevents a person from doing what you're proposing?" asked Organa

"If the Jedi that comes with me can be undercover as a maintenance man, perhaps repairing something in the office then he could disable those sensors and then send me some kind of signal. I can beam in, copy the files and beam out in less than an hour." she replied

"That's a very long time to be snooping around." said the Captain

"I've had experience in snooping. With a Jedi watching my back, I should be able to get the files relatively quickly." she said

"You realize of course if we support this, we could be convicted of treason alongside your espionage charges."

"I know Senator, which is why I won't fail. You have my word."

The Senators and Jedi left without mentioning a word to anyone about anything. Later that night Anakin Skywalker walked into the Chancellor's office dressed as maintenance. He began 'working' on the walls and disabled the recording devices and security in the office. Some watchful security guards came to investigate when the holocameras went out.

"I assure you the cameras will only be down for a short time." Anakin said as he waved his hand. "You may return to your post."

The guards eyes glazed over. "The cameras will be down a short time. Very well, I will return to my post. Alert me if something happens."

"You have my word." Anakin replied.

The security guard left the office. Once Anakin had disabled the remaining devices he tapped a hidden combadge tuned to an encrypted Starfleet comm. signal.

"Skywalker to Agamemnon, the drawbridge is down."

Lt. Adams appeared in the office and nodded to Anakin as she began working on the computer.

Utilizing skills she had learned in Section 31.


	8. Order 65

A/N: Well here it is, the final confrontation between the Jedi and Sidious. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Order 65

The mission was successful. Lt. Adams copied the Chancellor's personal files and returned to the Agamemnon. Anakin reconnected all the recording devices in the office and left as well. It took some time but Lt. Adams managed to decrypt the files. What she saw in them astonished her. She made out a full report and brought it to the Captain personally.

The Captain sighed when he read the report. "So my suspicions were correct. The Chancellor is in fact Darth Sidious and he's controlling both the Republic and the Confederacy. He plans to take over the galaxy one way or the other." he looked at Lt. Adams. "This is either the end of my career or the beginning of a great relationship with the Republic...contact the Jedi council, Captain Picard of the Enterprise and the Senate security council and invite them back up...Do it quietly."

"Yes sir." she replied

"Dismissed." said the Captain

Lt. Adams walked out onto the bridge and entered a turbolift. She entered the shuttlebay and took a shuttle down to Coruscant. Under the guise of giving the Jedi some tactical advice since they have no conventional military training but instead rely on the Force. She landed at the Jedi temple and was quickly admitted to the Council chambers. She strode in and stood in the middle, bowing respectively, then took out a tricorder. She scanned the area looking for listening devices and found none.

"Safe to speak it is, Lt. Adams. What news have you?"

"Master Yoda, my mission was successful. I'm here to request that you and the council come back up to the Agamemnon to see the results. I've also been asked to bring the Senate security council with me as well. It shouldn't arouse suspicion, we've extended an invitation to all Senators and Jedi who wish to come aboard our ships." she said

"Of course we will come and we will bring the Senators with us as well." said Windu

"I have a shuttle waiting to take us back. But I only have room for three Jedi in addition to the security council."

"Masters Windu and Mundi, accompany me you will. I sense time is of the essence. Go immediately we will." said Yoda.

"Lead the way Lt." said Windu and he, Mundi and Yoda stood."

Lt. Adams led the three Jedi back to the shuttle on the landing pad. She then flew it to the Senate building where she and the Jedi personally met with the six members of the Senate Security Council. They all agreed to go see what information she had uncovered. They all loaded into the shuttle. It was a tight fit but they all got in. On the way up, Lt. Adams sent a tight-beam communication to Captain Picard requesting that he beam over to the Agamemnon right away. An acknowledgement was sent back along the same tight-beam to prevent the Republic from catching it. A few minutes later the shuttle landed in the bay of the Agamemnon. The Jedi and Senators filed out and Lt. Adams led them to the conference room. Captains Picard and Keller were already there.

"Computer seal the room. Scan for listening devices passive or otherwise." ordered Keller

_No listening devices detected._ replied the Computer

"Good now that that's over with." Keller looked at the Senators and Jedi. "Senators, Master Jedi, we've uncovered undeniable evidence that points to Chancellor Palpatine and Darth Sidious as being one and the same. We've also concluded that he's running the war from both sides." He said passing a PADD to each Senator and Jedi with an overview of the evidence.

Senator Organa, leader of the Security Council spoke. "While we would normally take a vote in the Council chambers I feel it is necessary to take one now. All in favor of initiating Order 65, say 'Aye'."

All six senators agreed.

"There it is then. I as leader of the Security Council hereby take the office of the Chancellor until such time as elections can be held. Captain if I may use your comm system I must issue Order 65 to the GAR." said Organa

"Be in position to arrest the Chancellor we must before you send the Order. Wait ten minutes, gather we will the rest of the Council along with Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker." said Yoda

"He's right." said Keller "If the Chancellor is Darth Sidious then the Force could warn him of what's happening and he would be forced to execute Order 66. When you issue Order 65, Chancellor, the Jedi must immediately act. I offer the services of my transporter room to beam the Jedi directly to the Chancellor's current location."

"A great fortune it is you have come Captain." said Yoda.

Keller nodded.

Palpatine long suspected the Jedi would eventually make a move against him. However he would have thought it would be near the end of the war instead of just after the start. _Those Federationists broke into my office and stole my personal files!_ he thought. _That's the only way they could have figured everything out._ He had to move quickly however, before the Senate initiated Order 65 and the Jedi in conjunction with Clone troopers came to arrest him. He called in his personal guard. There was an entire platoon and Clone troopers assigned to his office under his personal command.

The Clone Commander walked in and stood at attention.

"Sir, CT-4289 reporting as ordered sir."

"Trooper, listen to me very carefully. I want you and your men to keep the Jedi from getting to me whatever the cost. Order 66 is in effect. But you're not to attack the Jedi Temple, understood?"

"Yes Chancellor." replied the Clone

"I will leave you to your preparations then. Dismissed." replied Palpatine

The Trooper turned smartly on his heels and headed out the door. As the door closed, Palpatine heard a whooshing noise. It sounded just like..._A transporter_! Palpatine quickly accessed his computer and began to erase certain files. From outside his office he heard blaster fire, the thrum of lightsabers, more blaster fire. Then, five columns of light appeared in his office. They resolved into Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Fisto and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. All five ignited their lightsabers. "Ahh, Jedi Masters. Have you come with a report on the war?" he said, ignoring the lit lightsabers.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate and the Republic, you are under arrest." said Windu

"Anakin? what's the meaning of this?" he asked

"You have deceived me. You pretend to be my friend, but you were planning to lure me to the Dark Side, betray the Jedi, my friends. They have their faults. But I won't betray them."

"Not even to save your wife?"

"Wife?" asked Windu

"No, not even for her. I've talked with not only Master Yoda but Counsellor Troi of the Enterprise. She helped me realize that I can't be everywhere at once. But I can save who I'm close to. I realize after this is over I might have to leave the Jedi Order. But Troi suggested I join Starfleet. They serve the same purpose in much the same way as the Jedi."

Seeing he could no longer sway the young Jedi to his cause he pulled down a lightsaber from his sleeve. "It's treason then." he said

Then with a scream that would make a Klingon shudder, the former Chancellor lept and the Jedi. Swinging hard at Mundi who barely blocked the blow. Then the other four Jedi came at him. He swiftly blocked all four sabers but quickly realized that even for a Dark Lord of the Sith, five to one odds was little one-sided. He quickly moved the battle out of his office, hoping that his personal clone platoon could kill the Jedi while they were distracted. But his clones were all dead. They had been killed by other clones loyal to the Jedi. He snarled and stabbed Mundi who fell to the floor. Skywalker broke from the engagement and tapped a Federation combadge. "Skywalker to Agamemnon, Master Ki-Adi Mundi has been injured, beam him up."

_"Acknowledged_" said the ship

As Mundi disappeared in blue light Skywalker rejoined the assault. Sidious fought hard, deflecting lightsabers and the odd blaster bolt that came from any clones that had a clear shot. It was hard for them to get a shot because the Jedi were swirling around the Sith Lord. Kenobi joined the fight as well after leading a _battalion_ of clones to march on the Chancellor's office. Eventually, Sidious still made it to a ship, he Force pushed the Jedi away from him, deflected half-a-dozen blaster bolts then took off.

A squadron of fighters rose with him, attempting to shoot him down. As he exited the atmosphere he saw the Agamemnon heading his way along with two more Federation ships. He quickly set a hyperspace course and sent off a coded message to the CIS using an experimental encryption. Luckily it wasn't in his personal files.

Then just before he engaged the hyperdrive, he saw a trio of crimson orbs coming at him. _Photon torpedoes_ he thought to himself. He had no choice but to try to evade. He broke hard left from his original course then broke right almost immediately. The first two torpedoes missed. But the third impacted his aft shields and destroyed his sublight engines. He saw a Republic cruiser coming at him and screamed curses at the Jedi and the Federation.

Just before he was vaporized by a single turbolaser shot.


	9. The Talk

A/N: Wow two chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

The Talk

It had been three weeks since Sidious' shuttle had exploded. The small Federation fleet had left Coruscant to return to the Federation. The Agamemnon had returned with the temporary Federation ambassador. A permanent ambassador would be selected at a later date. But until then the renowned and most famous ambassador Spock would liaise with the Republic Diplomatic Corps in negotiating a treaty.

Anakin Skywalker had been called before the Council. They had confirmed that he was indeed married in secret to Senator Padme' Amidala. His fate as far as the Jedi were concerned would be decided today. Captain Keller and Ambassador Spock met him just as he was going to enter the chamber.

"Captain, I didn't expect you back so soon." he said

"My ship was assigned to transport the temporary ambassador to the Republic. Anakin Skywalker, this is Ambassador Spock."

Spock raised his hand in the customary split finger gesture of Vulcan. "Greetings Jedi Skywalker."

Skywalker, having studied Federation history extensively returned the gesture. "Greetings to you as well. Your reputation precedes you."

Spock nodded in acknowledgement. "I've been informed that the Jedi Council may expel you from their Order."

"Yes. I am married and the Jedi Code specifically forbids us to marry. They see attachment as something that will lead to the Dark Side." replied Skywalker

"And yet you have not. I have review the Jedi database. In all their years of existence, not one of the Dark Jedi known as Sith had family or friends. It's seems illogical to assume that attachment will lead to the Dark Side if no Dark Jedi ever had family or friends." said Spock.

"Perhaps, but the Code is extremely strict. I have already spoken with Captain Picard of the Enterprise. He helped me fill out an application to Starfleet Academy and is willing to sponsor it in the event I am expelled from the Order." replied Skywalker

Spock nodded "A career in Starfleet is very rewarding. As a Jedi you kept the peace. In Starfleet you will still keep the peace albeit with a little more leeway in terms of your personal life. But the Republic is in the middle of a war. I have studied your battle record. It is impressive. Expelling you especially now will do nothing but hurt your war effort. I am prepared to speak on your behalf."

"As am I." said Keller

Skywalker smiled. "Thank you. Thank you both. But even then I don't think it will do much good."

All three of them entered the Council Chambers.

"Captain Keller. This is a Jedi matter. You are not required to be here." said Windu

"I have come to speak on Skywalker's behalf Master Windu. Ambassador Spock has also agreed to speak." replied Keller

"Allow them to speak on Skywalker's behalf we will."

"Anakin you are in violation of the Jedi Code by marrying Senator Amidala. Do you have anything to say?"

"Only that I do not regret marrying her. If the Council does expel me, I am prepared to transmit an application to Starfleet Academy. I can still find purpose in my life."

Windu nodded. He was well aware of Skywalker's plans and approved. "A prudent course of action Anakin."

"Captain Keller, a statement you wish to make?"

"Yes Master. Since I met Skywalker, he has been most helpful to the Federation and the Republic. I've studied his war record. He is the most successful commander you have-"

"And the most reckless." said Windu

"Don't mistake bravery for recklessness. In war you do what needs to be done, regardless of the cost." replied Keller

"We will take his record into account when we render our decision. Ambassador Spock, you wish to make a statement as well?" said Windu

"I do. Forgive me for questioning your Code, but it is illogical to assume someone will turn to the Dark Side simply by forming an attachment. In all your history not a single Sith or Dark Jedi has been recorded as having a family or close friends. In fact the relationship between Master and Apprentice is a type of attachment is it not? Skywalker was apprenticed to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi for ten years before the start of the war. In those ten years he formed an attachment yet never once turned to the Dark Side. Furthermore by expelling Jedi Skywalker now, in the midst of a war, you deprive your military of a capable commander. I submit that if you decide to expel Skywalker, then you must delay his actual expulsion until after the war is over."

"Thank you Ambassador, Captain for your thoughts. We will take them into consideration. Please wait outside with Skywalker." said Windu

The three men bowed respectfully and left the chambers.

It did not take long for the Council to make its decision. Anakin was called back into the Chambers and stood in the circle.

"Anakin Skywalker. It is the decision of this council to expel you from the Jedi Order...after the war. You will retain command of your detachment of troops. Once the conflict is over you will be expected to return all items belonging to the Jedi Order including your lightsaber. Personally I wish we didn't have to do this. But the Code is clear. Perhaps in time. Another council will...revise the Code. But until that time the Code must be honored. You may return to active duty and wait for your next assignment."

Anakin was surprised to say the least.

"Correct the Ambassador was, illogical it is to expel a capable commander from the battlefield." said Yoda

Before anyone could say anything else, the all the Jedi grimaced at the same time. They heard via the Force the cries of the dying.

Keller and Spock entered the Chambers and helped Skywalker up. "What happened?" asked Keller

"A great disturbance in the Force...thousands of voices...cry out they did in terror." said Yoda, struggling to breath amid the pain "Silenced they were."

Then without warning Keller combadge beeped. _"Agamemnon to Keller."_

"Go ahead." he repiled

"_We've just received a priority one signal from Starfleet Command...The CIS have attacked a colony near the rift. Over 50,000 people were murdered. Starfleet has ordered all ships to alert status. They've also asked me to inform Ambassador Spock to negotiate a military Alliance with the Republic. Our current orders are to protect the Ambassador at all costs. Then when the fleet arrives, a small detachment will escort you to the rift and carry the Ambassador back to Earth. Starfleet has already reinforced the defenses around the rift to prevent any further incursions."_

"How bad were our military losses?" asked Keller

"_We lost a dozen ships at the rift along with a pair of Ambassador-class heavy cruisers in orbit over the colony. They hit us with almost a hundred ships sir, but we gave as good as we got. We destroyed the majority of their fleet before they jumped to hyperspace to the colony and killed all but one as they attempted to fight their way back to this galaxy." _

"Did Starfleet say when the fleet would arrive?"

"_They said the first few ships will be there within a week. Most of those were the ones that were here earlier and equipped with hyperdrive. Starfleet is working as fast as it can to refit as many ships as possible. The Klingon Empire is also sending warships and Starfleet has shared the hyperdrive technology with the Klingons. Starfleet Command wants some recommendations from you about how to integrate the fleets."_

"I'll consult with the Jedi on this. Keep me informed. Keller out." turning to the Council. "The CIS probably thought they could intimidate us into not assisting the Republic. But instead of intimidating us...all they did was royally tick us off."


	10. Tactics and Strategy

A/N: And so it begins...oh wait wrong universe. Anyway, just so you know I'm not trying to turn this into a Star Wars/Star Trek version of A Thin Veneer by AlbertG. A good story BTW!

Chapter 10

Tactics and Strategy

Later that week the Jedi council and Skywalker met with Captain Keller and Admiral Hayes of the U.S.S. Crazyhorse, another Excelsior-class ship.

"Captain I know you've been consulting with the Jedi about how to integrate our forces. I would like to hear your thoughts." said the Admiral

"Yes sir. As you know capital ship sizes in this galaxy are much larger than ours. But I believe we can form small task forces and raiding squadrons around a single Venator-class Star Destroyer, larger battle groups around three to five Venators and whole fleets around eight to twelve Venators. Our ships are small but powerful. We can use them to fill in the gaps in a fleet." replied Captain Keller

"Your specific recommendations for these groups?"

"Sir, I recommend we group six to twelve vessels for a task force. I'd suggest mostly escort frigates like Miranda-class but if we can include some Excelsiors or other cruisers in each of those groups the more the merrier. For larger battle groups I'd recommend more Excelsiors and assorted cruisers than Miranda escorts. Full size fleets can be made up of three or more battle groups. That will allow the fleet some flexibility."

The Admiral nodded "Good suggestions. How will the Jedi fit into the Chain of Command?"

"Jedi Masters are considered Generals, Knights and Padawans are considered Commanders. I've spoken with the council on this, nominally a Jedi will be in command of a task force or battle group. but if a Starfleet Admiral is present he should take command and the Jedi should assist him. We've also considered assigning a tactical advisor to each Jedi General at least for space tactics. They seem to have a good grasp of ground combat." replied Keller

"Very well. I want you and Skywalker to form the first task force. I'll be sending you out as soon as your assembled. We already know the lanes for military cargo so I want you to disrupt their supply lines until we're ready for an offensive. We have a variety of ships already here and more on the way. I want you to choose four other ships besides the Agamemnon and the Resolute for now." said Hayes

"Yes Admiral."

"If that's all you're dismissed."

An hour later Skywalker sat in Keller's ready room reviewing available ships. They had already chosen a pair of frigates and another Excelsior-class ship. They were making the decision on the final vessel.

"What are the characteristics of the Springfield-class?" asked Skywalker

"Not really that different from the New Orleans-class only it has a few more torpedo launchers. It might be worth it to have one in our group. We don't know what kind of escorts the CIS uses on its convoys." replied Keller

"They probably have some armed freighters and a few of them might be carrying a bunch of fighters instead of cargo. For the really important stuff they might put a Providence-class cruiser on it but we should be able to handle just about any convoy that comes along." said Skywalker

"With a Springfield we can put out a lot more torpedoes in one volley than just having another Excelsior or other ship. How about the U.S.S. Stonehenge?" asked Keller

"Very good. It looks like we have our first Federation-Republic task force." said Skywalker

"Alright I'll put together the orders, the Admiral will sign them and we'll be on our way. What's first target?"

Before Anakin could reply the comm. system activated. "_Adams to Skywalker."_

"Go ahead."

"_Priority transmission from the Jedi Council. They said Kamino is under imminent attack and are ordering you and several other Jedi to report there at once."_

"Very well." replied Skywalker

"Lt. Adams what are Starfleet's orders?"

"_Admiral Hayes is mobilizing a small fleet to assist the Jedi. We are included in that fleet."_

"Of course, helm, standby to assume formation with the fleet."

"Aye sir, standing by."

A few minutes later a fleet of Jedi starfighters made the jump to hyperspace. Admiral Hayes aboard his flagship, the _Crazy Horse_ stood on the bridge. "All ships assume attack formation Alpha. Prepare to jump to hyperspace."

The Captain of his ship, now serving as 'first officer' to the Admiral reported. "All ships in formation. Jump calculations complete."

"Initiate the jump to hyperspace." said Hayes.

In space, three-dozen ships, most of them Federation ships jumped into hyperspace. Four Venator-class Star Destroyers, three Acclamator-Class Assault ships and ten Consular-class cruisers followed a moment later.


	11. Battle of Kamino

A/N: Well this is it, the first full fleet battle with Federation Republic and CIS ships.

Chapter 11

Battle of Kamino

The Jedi starfighters arrived just before the Separatist fleet did. They had just enough time to land and top off their fuel tanks. Shaak Ti stayed on the planet to assist with the defense but the rest of the Jedi took off. They tried to keep the Confederacy from landing on the planet but there were too many landing ships. The CIS had a fleet consisting of two Lucrehulk-class battleships, three Recusant-class cruisers, one Providence-class cruiser, five Munificent-class frigates and several transports filled with droids.. Jedi Starfighters numbered in the hundreds but it was nowhere near the numbers needed. Several transports managed to land on the surface and penetrate the clone learning areas.

Then the main Republic fleet arrived.

Admiral Hayes stood on the bridge. "All ships, this is Admiral Hayes, prepare a tricobalt salvo, target large groups of enemy fighters. Cruiser Squadron 3 attack remaining droid transports. Frigate Squadron 2 attack any remaining fighters. All other ships target CIS capital ships, engage and fire at will. Republic ships, launch fighters but hold off on landing additional troops for now. We'll destroy this fleet first and cut off what droids are already on the surface then we can land reinforcements and catch them between two forces." he said

With his orders dozens of torpedoes flashed out and detonated in the middle of the CIS fighters. Jedi starfighters were tossed around but none destroyed. From his starfighter Anakin contacted Admiral Hayes.

"Admiral, the Trade Federation ships are the main source of droids invading Kamino, if you destroy them you'll cripple their forces." he said

"_Agreed, Captain, have those _Acclamators_ and one Venator attack them and have Frigate Squadron 3 and Jedi Squadron 2 support them."_ he said

The ships acknowledged the orders and one Venator, three Acclamators, four Mirandas and a dozen Jedi Starfighters swooped in on the Trade Federation ships. The Miranda let loose a salvo of mixed tricobalt and photon torpedoes, the Jedi held back until the torpedoes exploded then strafed the first Lucrehulk-class battleship. The Acclamators and the Venator then opened up with their turbolasers. After three salvos the port-side shields collapsed and a salvo of photon torpedoes ripped into the hull. Phaser strikes scored the hull and one strike managed to cripple the shield generator. The small group let loose with a full broadside of phasers, turbolasers and torpedoes, the Trade Federation ship started to come apart, but not before it blasted Miranda to pieces. The other three broke formation and continued evasive maneuvers. As the battleship broke apart, turbolasers continued to fire but the Mirandas were too quick and maneuverable. Then the impromptu battle group moved on to the second battleship and destroyed it too at the cost of a single Acclamator. Then that group fell on the transports like wolves and destroyed a dozen of them quickly.

Meanwhile the main fleet had destroyed all five Munificent-class frigates and one Recusant-class cruiser. The other two were losing shields as was the Providence. But the CIS had struck back hard destroying a number of Federation ships, the Republic had also lost five of their Consular-class Cruisers. In the smoke-filled bridge of the _Crazy Horse_ the Admiral coughed hard. "Report!" he yelled

An ensign who had taken the helm reported back. "Sir, shields down to thirty percent, we're out of photon torpedoes and our phasers are down to twenty percent capacity."

"What about the fleet?"

"We've lost six ships, the Republic has lost five, but we've destroyed the majority of the enemy fleet. They're down to two Recusants and the Providence."

"That must be their flagship. Open a secure channel to all ships."

"Channel open."

"This is Admiral Hayes, all ships concentrate fire on the Providence-class cruiser. That's the flagship. If we can destroy it the other two ships won't pose a threat." as he said this however the other two Recusants exploded. "Well forget that last part just kill that Providence!"

The ensign grinned. It wasn't often there was humor on the bridge of a starship during a battle. _I'll bet the monologue from the 'Tonight Show' will mention this_ he thought. Then the comm. beeped.

"Sir, communication from the surface. Audio only."

"Put it through."

"_This is Master Shaak Ti, we need reinforcements!The droids have breached the training centers!"_

"Master Shaak Ti, this is Admiral Hayes, hold tight, reinforcements are on the way." he said. Then, turning to the ensign, "Open a channel to the RAS Prosecutor have them follow us back to the planet. How are our transporters?" he asked

"Sir, the transporters are online. Most of our damage is to shields and weapons." the ensign replied

"We're going to transport what clones won't fit in the gunships ourselves. The gunships can come in behind the droids. We'll begin beaming troops into the training center itself. We have a detachment of MACOs onboard don't we?" he asked

"Yes sir, one of the first detachments activated."

"We'll beam them down to. Get an idea of how effective our troops are against droids. Inform all ships except the Prosecutor to continue the assault."

"Aye sir."

The _Crazy Horse_ and _Prosecutor_ broke away from the battle that was now centered around the single Providence-class cruiser fighting for its life. The Admiral could see it was on its death throes. Three Excelsiors made a run along both the sides and the top firing phasers continuously. Turbolasers flashed against shields. Then suddenly, the turbolaser fire stopped.

"Sir, communication from the Agamemnon. The CIS ship is offering to surrender." said the ensign

"Tell Captain Keller to accept the surrender and board the ship." ordered Hayes.

The two ships arrived at the planet and the _Crazy Horse_ began beaming down squads of clone troopers who immediately joined the battle while dozens of LAAT gunships came down from orbit and shattered the droid landing zone. The LAATs landed and more troops jumped out. Then a squad of Federation MACOs beamed down near Shaak Ti's lines. and joined the battle on the right flank. Blue and red blaster fire mixed in the training center along with the occasional phaser strike. Sgt. Stevens, the leader of the MACO team saw that his phasers were effective against the droids but saw the Super Battle Droids doing most of the damage. "Team! concentrate on the Super Battle Droids, they're causing most of the damage to the clone lines."

The team shifted its fire to the Supers and they began to fall. After ten minutes of intense fire, the droids noticed they were caught between two forces, they continued to fight but their objective changed to simply killing as many clones as they could. Another twenty minutes was required to clear out Tipoca City. Admiral Hayes sent a message to Starfleet Command with a report of the battle. Command was pleased to hear of the capture of the Providence-class ship. They had an operation planned with that goal in mind but now it was put away. The Providence-class ship had its droids deactivated and a joint Federation-Republic prize crew was put aboard with Captain Keller in command. His orders were to take the ship back to the rift and jump to hyperspace to Starbase 82, where it would be studied, then refitted to serve the Federation as the Republic had no need of it.


	12. Arrival

Chapter 12

Arrival

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and several other Jedi stood on the bridge of the Republic Star Destroyer _Resolute_. Nearby was the remains of the Federation fleet that had assisted them in the battle over Kamino two weeks ago. They were expecting the main Federation/Klingon fleet to come through any moment now. They had been discussing the implications of another galaxy and the impact it will have on this one.

"With Federation technology, the need to haul large amounts of food and spare parts will be almost nothing, especially with those replicators of theirs." Said Skywalker

"It's no wonder their ships are so small." replied Kenobi

"I'll bet the shipping companies will have a fit!" remarked Kit Fisto with a typical smile.

"Eliminate hunger they will. Among the worlds of the outer rim." said Yoda

"_Agamemnon to Resolute."_

"Go ahead." replied Skywalker

"_The main fleet is coming through now. Should be quite a show._" said Captain Keller

"Acknowledged."

Quite a show indeed as space itself seemed to ripple and fluctuate. Then a dozen ships appeared, then another dozen and another. Several hundred ships of all different kinds eventually came through. It was easy for the Jedi to tell the difference between Klingon and Federation ships. Skywalker in particular appreciated the B'rel-class Bird of Prey, a fast and lethal attack ship. Most of the ships jumped to hyperspace towards Coruscant as it would be the headquarters of Starfleet Operations in this galaxy. In the two weeks since the Battle of Kamino, the remaining Federation personnel had set up a Starfleet Command Annex that can be used to issue orders to Starfleet and Klingon starships. It also had a holo-communications suite installed that would allow it to contact any Republic ship.

Then through the rift came what was thought at first to be large ships then the Jedi realized they were mobile repair stations. They were impressed by the numbers but some had concerns.

"Won't this many ships leave their territory vulnerable?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi

"No, they have a vast reserve fleet of older but quite capable ships which they will use while these ships are here." replied Skywalker.

"What's that ship there?" asked Windu pointing to a small ship the size and shape of a Miranda-class.

"That's a Soyuz-class Master Windu. We'll be using them to supplement the Klingon Bird of prey squadrons. They make excellent fast attack ships despite having been retired almost eighty years ago." replied Anakin.

"From the look of it, I'd say it's been heavily upgraded." said Mundi

"Sir, communication from the Agamemnon." said a clone crewman.

"Put them through." said Skywalker

"_This is Captain Keller, that was the majority of our first fleet. We have more ships standing by on the other side. We should form up and jump to Coruscant."_

"Agreed Captain. We'll see you there. _Resolute_ out." then to the clone piloting the _Resolute_ he said "Plot a jump to Coruscant and engage when ready."

"I already have the numbers from the Agamemnon sir." the clone replied

"Then by all means jump to hyperspace."

The _Resolute_ made a wide turn then came alongside the Agamemnon and several other allied ships. A flicker of pseudo motion and the fleet jumped to hyperspace. An hour later they arrived at Coruscant. Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi took a gunship down to the Starfleet Command Annex. Captain Keller and Lt. Adams joined them a moment later. They all met with a senior Admiral by the name of Alynna Nechayev. She strode to the front of the large amphitheater that served as a briefing room. Several Federation and Klingon captains and Flag Officers stood by their seats and were speaking with one another.

"ADMIRAL ON DECK!" yelled Captain Keller

The talking stopped immediately and everyone came to attention. Even the Jedi stood somewhat rigid.

"Please be seated." she said

Everyone sat at the same time and remained silent.

"I intend for this war to be quick. The Republic has the forces to win, but they need our help. The Republic navy simply can't be everywhere at once. That will be our job. We will start by securing our supply lines. Master Windu, I understand you've been having some problems in an area known as the 'Corellian Trade Routes'?"

Windu stood, unsure about the protocol. "Yes, pirates have been plaguing our ships since the beginning of the war. We simply can't spare the ships to go hunting for pirates. We've been doing the best we can by assigning escorts but they still hit our convoys. As a result, several campaigns are being ground to a halt."

"Thank you Master Windu. As I said that will be our priority, to secure Republic supply routes and help them win their current campaigns. Captain Keller, you will command the battle group I've assigned to this operation along with Jedi Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi. I'll give you a dozen assorted Federation and Klingon ships. Most of them will be destroyer units and will most likely be assigned to you permanently." she looked around the room "The rest of you will get your assignments later, in the meantime, I've scheduled some military exercises that will help forge our three forces into a cohesive fighting force. Dismissed."

With that the group stood and began talking amongst themselves again. Several of the Klingons were eager to learn about the Jedi and struck up conversation with several of them. Yoda was challenged to a Bat'leth duel which he gracefully declined. Keller, Skywalker and Kenobi all returned to the _Resolute_ to begin planning their operation codenamed Operation Interdiction.


	13. Pirates

Chapter 13

Pirates

Federation Battle Group Alpha dropped out of hyperspace in the middle of the Corellian Trade Routes. Captain Keller met with Kenobi and Skywalker aboard the Agamemnon to discuss the situation.

"Their tactic is to use a gravity well, usually a large asteroid or projector to force a ship out of hyperspace. Then hit it with everything they have." said Skywalker

"We've already lost six supply convoys on this particular route. They came straight from Coruscant." said Kenobi

"I take it they weren't escorted?" asked Keller

"They had a few armed freighters but until now it had been considered enough to ward off any pirates or raiders." said Kenobi

"When is the next convoy due?" asked Keller

"Tomorrow." replied Skywalker

"Where are they from?"

"Coruscant."

"Very well. I'll send a squadron of Bird of Preys to rendezvous with them. If you'll give captain Korock the coordinates of the convoy and send the convoy a coded message we should be able to protect it. In the meantime we'll deploy our other ships along the Trade Routes and see if we can't respond in time to any distress calls." said Keller

Over the next twelve hours the battle group was spread along the Trade Routes. The convoy coming from Coruscant rendezvoused with the Klingon squadron and proceeded on to their destination with cloaked escorts.

Six hours later the call came.

"Status!" Keller ordered as he walked onto the bridge.

"The convoy being escorted by captain Korock was ambushed they're requesting assistance."

"Helm lay in a course and jump when ready." he turned to Adams "Enemy forces."

"Several small fighters and some capital ships...including one Munificent-class frigate." she replied

"Probably where they get most of their firepower." Keller replied.

"Sir, the Resolute and Destroyer units 1,2 and 3 are responding. The Resolute has launched its fighters and they've jumped into hyperspace. The Resolute will follow shortly."'

"Sir, coordinates set for hyperspace jump."

"Engage."

The Agamemnon flashed into hyperspace and after a relatively short trip dropped out of hyperspace. Keller could see the convoy being harassed by several dozen fighters. He also saw the Klingon Birds of Prey attacking the Munificent frigate. There were three ships left including Korock's flagship, a Vor'cha-class battlecruiser. It was having trouble with the fighters as the 'point defense' phaser software had yet to be installed.

"Report." said Keller

"Sir, the fighters from the Resolute have just dropped out of hyperspace and they are engaging the enemy."

"Very well. Set ventral phasers to point defense. Arm torpedoes standby to fire on the frigate. Helm, attack pattern Beta, engage."

"Aye sir."

The Agamemnon swooped into the fight. Ventral phasers flashed and several pirate fighters vaporized. Then half-a-dozen photon torpedoes were fired at the CIS frigate. The first three knocked down the port-side shields. One was hit by point defense fire and vaporized a few enemy fighters, the last two impacted the hull and ripped it open. The Agamemnon dove under the frigate and fired its dorsal phasers. Streaks of light bore into the hull, one long burst cut a rip in the hull and took out a turbolaser cluster. Three more torpedoes from the aft launchers put three more large holes into the frigate. The Excelsior-class ship still took hits reducing its shields to %75. As it made a high-speed turn three destroyer units dropped out of hyperspace. Half-a-dozen Mirandas and three Soyuz-class ships all launched a volley of three torpedoes. Twenty-seven photon torpedoes ripped into the hull. One detonated the reactor and the frigate exploded. The remaining fighters were quickly destroyed and the remaining pirate capital ships jumped to hyperspace.

Destroyer Units 2 and 3 followed them, three Mirandas and three Soyuzes flashed into hyperspace. "Lt. Adams, hail captain Korock."

"On screen sir."

"Captain Korock, report." said Keller

The Klingon grunted. _"They ambushed us. Took out three of my bird of preys as they decloaked. The rest suffered varying degrees of damage. My own ship suffered only light damage."_ he replied

"And the convoy?"

_"One ship was disabled in the opening moments of the battle, no other ships have suffered damage. I thank you for your timely arrival Captain. Without it, the convoy would be lost."_

"You're welcome." he tapped a panel on his command console. "I've received the coordinates for a pirate base not far from here. I'll assign another destroyer unit to help you escort these ships the rest of the way."

"Understood."

"Agamemnon out." then to Lt. Adams he said "Lt. send a message to destroyer unit four to link up with this convoy and escort them to their destination and open a channel to Skywalker."

"Channel open."

"General Skywalker, I have coordinates for a pirate base not far from here." he said

_"I'll take my ship and destroy it."_

"Not alone you won't, destroyer units 1 and 4 will follow you as will I."

_"Very well."_

Ten minutes later a Republic Star Destroyer, a Federation Excelsior-class cruiser, six mirandas, three soyuzes and three Centaurs dropped out of hyperspace near the pirate base, a collection of asteroids.

"Sensor scan Lt. Adams." ordered Keller

"Sir, I'm detecting several hundred life signs in the asteroids. I'm also detecting a signal going out...It's a distress call!"

"Jam them!"

"Done sir. But some of it may have gotten through."

"Contact General Kenobi have him standby to assist us."

"Message sent sir."

"Open a channel to the pirate base."

"Channel open sir."

"This is Captain Keller of the U.S.S. Agamemnon. You are ordered to stand down and surrender." he said

A moment passed. "No response." said Lt. Adams

Then a turbolaser flashed through space, striking the forward shields. The ship rocked gently. "I'll take that as a response. All ships this is captain Keller, engage the pirate base. Limit weapons to phasers only. Destroy weapons emplacements as needed and prepare security teams for boarding action."

As one the Federation ships surged forward. Turbolasers flashed more frequently and the Federation ships began to take damage. One Miranda was hit on the forward saucer and forced to withdraw. Then multiple phaser strikes hit the asteroid. But instead of boring deep into the asteroids, they were deflected.

"Sir, we're unable to penetrate their shields." said Adams

"What about the Resolute?" he asked

"Coming into range now."

_"All ships, this is Skywalker, clear our line of fire." _

"You heard the man, break formation, form up behind the Resolute for another run." said Keller

Six Mirandas broke left while the Agamemnon and the remaining ships broke right. As their formation split, the Resolute's turbolasers began firing. Shot after shot plowed into the shields weakening them. Then as per Keller's orders the turbolaser fire slackened and the Federation ships attacked again this time successfully destroying a number of weapons emplacements.

"Sir, the Resolute is launching gunships." said Lt. Adams

"Then let's get in there as well. All ships, deploy boarding parties. Have them secure the docking port first. That will allow the Republic ships to land without much opposition."

"Aye sir."

Sgt. Thomas Ryan led his MACO team to the transporter room. His mission was to secure the docking port to allow Republic reinforcements to come in and then take the base and capture as many pirates as they could. Until the war he had served as ship's security, when the war started his rank as a Sergeant was activated from the MACO reserves. Most MACOs serve as ship's security nowadays. In time of war they are activated and become the equivalent of a Federation Army or Marine Corps. He prefered to think of the MACOs and Federation Marines though. The team soon stood upon the transporter pad. The Sergeant looked at the transporter operator and said "Energize."

The ship's transporter room dissolved to be replaced by a dimly lit but large area. He quickly saw blaster and phaser fire mixing in the distance. "Come on let's go! The docking port is this way!" he yelled to his team. The team moved quickly and quietly as per their training and soon found the main firefight. Five other MACO teams already engaged with pirates in the landing bay. Ryan raised his rifle and shot at a human pirate, then moved on to other targets.

It took ten minutes for the MACOs to secure the docking bay. After seven minutes Republic gunships arrived and Skywalker along with several clone troopers jumped out and together they swarmed the base, capturing it and a number of pirates. Captain Keller later toured the base and decided it might make a good staging area for his operations to secure the supply routes of the Republic. Once the area was secure he sent off a message to Admiral Nechayev.

_Captured small pirate base near Corellian Trade Routes. Possible site for supply base. For now will use as staging area to secure Corellian Trade Routes._

It took another two weeks and five more skirmishes before the routes were secured and Federation patrols were permanently assigned to this sector. When those patrols began flowing into the sector Captain Keller sent another message to Nechayev.

_Operation Interdiction successful. Republic supply convoys through __Corellian_ Trade Routes secure.

A/N: BLOODY PIRATES! sorry had to say it. Anyway hope you enjoy the next two chapters. I also appreciate NOT being flamed for this story.


	14. The best defense is a good offense

A/N: Wow 4,000 words...'look at the size of that thing'...cliche I know but still. Anyway Enjoy!

Chapter 14

The best defense is a good offense...

Captain Keller met with Admiral Nechayev and several other officers to discuss the next phase of operations. Nechayev stood at the head of the meeting table and began to speak. "Captain Keller, General Skywalker, well done on securing the Corellian trade routes. I've decided to go with your idea of using the former pirate base as a staging area for patrols in that sector. We've already begun to install the needed systems. In the meantime I want to send you and your task force out to the Perlemian Trade Route. There are Confederate convoys moving through that area I want to give the CIS a taste of its own medicine. You are to destroy or capture these convoys. I'll supplement your force with two cruiser wings. That should allow you to destroy any escorts they might have." She turned to Captain Reynolds of the U.S.S. Horatio, "I want you to take a small force to Dinlo and retrieve the Clone Battalions and the Jedi stationed there. They've been fighting for months and haven't made any headway. You're orders are to rescue what clone forces are left and then fall back to Republic territory." she turned to Sgt. Ryan "Sgt., take your squad and join a Republic Commando Unit code-named Omega, to destroy the Phrik refinery on Fest." she turned to the rest of the officers, "The rest of you I've assigned reconnaissance in force missions to CIS shipyards and primary holdings. This is the start of our offensive. It will keep them off balance until the Republic has secured its primary systems and can begin invading CIS strongholds. Dismissed."

Keller met with Skywalker again in his ready room. "We're getting two additional cruiser wings to supplement our forces."

"That's good news. The CIS are more able to defend their convoys then we were at the start of the war. They might have heavy escorts depending on what the convoy is hauling." said Skywalker

"Exactly, I want you to look into the Republic Intelligence Databanks and see where exactly these convoys are going. If we can intercept the shipments of fuel, material and other resources we can reduce the CIS's ability to fight effectively."

Keller picked up the datapad which had the cruisers that would be assigned to him for this mission.

He whistled. "We're getting a Galaxy _wing?"_

"A Galaxy wing?" asked Skywalker

"Yea, think the Enterprise times three or four." Keller replied. It was _a lot_ of firepower for an interdiction mission. "We're also getting a wing of Ambassador-class heavy cruisers."

"I haven't heard of those before."

"They're the successor to the Excelsior-class and the predecessor to the Galaxy. A lot of systems on the Galaxy-class were tested and developed on the Ambassador. Good ships. It looks like we're getting a Kitbash-class ship too that'll be...interesting."

"Kitbash?"

"A Kitbash is a term for a ship that is put together from components of various classes. There are a variety of configurations we can use and some of them prove quite useful. This one is an older Excelsior kitbash. It's got the saucer of the Excelsior but the nacelles of an Ambassador and the torpedo pod for a Springfield-class."

"Sounds...interesting."

"Indeed. Well we'd better get going. You should get back to your ship." said Keller

"Very well, see you on the other side Captain."

Skywalker left his ready room and beamed aboard his own ship, the _Resolute_. Keller walked onto the bridge of his ship and stood by his chair. "Well let's get this show on the road. Lt. Adams inform all ships we're moving out."

"Aye sir."

In orbit of Coruscant a group of ships broke orbit. One Venator-class Star Destroyer, an Excelsior-class cruiser, six Mirandas, three Soyuzes, four Galaxys, three Ambassador-class, and one Kitbash-class starship all formed up in a wedge formation then jump to hyperspace. Another three jumps were required before they made it to the Perlemian Trade Routes.

* * *

Captain Charlie Reynolds stood on his Ambassador-class ship the U.S.S. Horatio. Under his command were two Starfleet troop transports and four Excelsior-class cruisers. They were already en route to Dinlo and would arrive in a few hours. "All ships, this is Captain Reynolds, the Berlin and Farragut will protect the troop transports as they beam the clone forces aboard. Cairo and Charleston are with me. We're running interference against the CIS."

He received a string of acknowledgements from the other ships and relaxed in his chair.

* * *

Sgt. Ryan stood by the Republic gunship with his squad. His mission was to assist the Republic Commando Unit known as Omega squad in destroying a Phrink refinery. From what he knew, it was a super-dense metal that resists lightsabers and can be used to make armor plates for battle droids.

_Attention all hands, we're dropping out of hyperspace in three minutes, Omega squad, MACO team Alpha report to the hanger deck._ said a call over the intercom.

Since he was already by the gunship he only had to wait for his team comprised of three other MACOs and Omega squad. Still he took the time to reach for his rifle and do a final inspection, cleaning and checking the various components. His rifle was brand new. A gift from Starfleet Tactical Research and Development. It was designated the Type-3 Phaser Compression Rifle and was supposedly much more powerful and versatile than the standard phaser rifle. There were three buttons he could tap and the rifle would instantly change setting. He set the first button for the normal pulse setting, this would allow him to fire at a high volume while retaining power. The second button he assigned was a beam setting at high power and long range, essentially a 'sniper-mode'. The third button was a medium-range high-density beam setting, designed to punch through armor plating.

He looked up to see the rest of his team walk into the bay along with Omega Squad. He quickly safetied his rifle and slung it across the back of his new armor suit. With the start of the war the Federation became quite interested in the armor used by clone troopers and quickly developed a version of their own complete with personal shields only slightly stronger than the Katarn-class armor worn by Republic Commandos. "Suit up boys, let's get this show on the road." he said donning his helmet.

The other three members of his squad also began pulling on their armor and helmets. His team was diverse, coming from across the Federation. His sniper was Cpl. Telok, a Vulcan. Cool, calm and collected and a record sniping score. His technician and demolitionist was Andorian, PFC Thelin another combat veteran of border conflict. He had a reputation for hacking enemy computers in record time and had quite a talent with explosives. PFC Gomez, the rookie, was the squad's medic. In simulations he proved he could keep a cool head during a firefight and had a good record of accuracy with the new rifle. Ryan thought he would eventually be a sniper.

Then he looked at Omega squad. There wasn't much difference except in skill area and even then they were all cross-trained on everything. _They're all the same exact person._ It was a little creepy to the Sgt. but he would work with them and the Clone troopers had proven competent on the Pirate base in the Corellian sector. He expected the Commandos to be just as good if not better than their counterparts.

Three minutes later the two squads were loaded and ready. The gunship stood by ready to launch from the Venator-class Star Destroyer they were riding on. General Kenobi had been assigned to distract the droid security forces guarding the refinery by landing a company of clones nearby. He had said not to worry, that he'll get them the opening they needed. He heard engines powering up and saw fighters launching from their individual slots in the hanger. Other fighters from three other Star Destroyers launched as well on attack vectors against the relatively small force guarding the refinery. Then his gunship launched and formed up with the other gunships behind the fighters. The plan was for the fighters to punch a hole through the defenses and let the gunships land on the planet below. His gunship was supposed to 'get lost' and 'crash' near the refinery.

General Kenobi stood on the bridge of his ship the _Liberty_. His force of four Venators and three Acclamators and one Miranda was up against five Munificent-class frigates and a Recusant-class destroyer. "Commander, tell the assault ships to concentrate their fire on the destroyer, we'll take the frigates. Tell the Miranda-class to hang back and be ready to extract our people." Kenobi said, intent on taking advantage of the transporter system utilized by the Federation and Klingons.

"Yes sir."

The Venators surged forward and struck the leading frigate with a full barrage that collapsed the shields and pummeled the hull into little tiny bits in a matter of seconds. Then the Destroyers broke left and right going after the outer ring of frigates. The enemy fleet was in a diamond formation with the Recusant in the middle and the five frigates at the points. The Republic forces had ripped the first frigate apart, allowing the Acclamator assault ships to attack the Recusant-class destroyer in the middle of the formation. While all this was happening the fighters and gunships had punched their way through the fighter defenses and were landing on the planet. Sgt. Ryan's gunship 'crashed' near the refinery as the pilot called out a fake mayday. His team and Omega squad jumped off the gunship onto the icy surface of Fest. They were all wearing their armor with the heat on. He nodded to Telok who moved forward using his armor's scope and heat sensors to track droids. A moment later Telok signaled all clear. The two squads crouched near a hill to plan their next move. Telok and Atin or RC-3222 crawled up to the top of the hill overlooking the refinery.

"Droids have already engaged a company of clone troopers." said Telok

"Niner, we have an entrance. A side door. Two guards, standard battle droids."

Niner nodded "That's our ticket in." he said

The group moved past the hill and stayed out of sight of the droid guards. When they were sure no other droids were around, Telok and Atin took out both droids with single shots at the same time. The eight-man team moved quickly to the door and stacked up on either side. Fi planted a breaching charge on the door. "Clear!" he yelled.

The charge exploded, destroying the lock and opening the door.

"Grenade!" yelled Ryan as he tossed in a photon grenade as Fi tossed in a thermal detonator from either side. Once they detonated the two teams filed in quickly.

And found no opposition. The droids guarding the inside of the door were destroyed. "That was easy." said Fi.

"Too easy, stay alert." replied Ryan

"Move out Omega." said Niner.

The two teams moved through the refinery at a quick but cautious pace. They got to the power station and crouched on a high scaffolding. From there they could see the entire facility. There were still some droids around but not as many as there would be without Kenobi's distraction. Ryan spotted at least ten super battle droids. "All right, that's the power station down there, if we can blow it the entire refinery will shut down. Our next target is over there, the shield generators. If we can destroy those, we can pull out of the facility and General Kenobi can blast the place from orbit." said Ryan.

"Alright here's the plan, Omega, we're going after the power station. MACOs will destroy the shield generators." said Niner

"Niner, I suggest we leave Telok and Atin here to provide sniper support. I saw at least ten super battle droids down there." said Ryan

"Good idea Sgt." Niner agreed.

The two squads went down a ladder and split up. Going for the power station and shield generators at the same time. Ryan took point, leading the team through a maze of pipes and other refinery equipment. They made it to the shield generator with little resistance only having to destroy a few droids in the process. Thelin immediately began planting spacial charges on the generator. "Omega team, this is Alpha team. We've reached the shield generators and have begun planting charges."

_"Acknowledged, we've made it to the power station as well and are planting our own charges."_ replied Niner

Atin then came over the comm. _"Heads up teams, you've got more droids heading in both directions. We'll do what we can from here."_

"You ready?" Atin asked Telok

"I am prepared." Telok replied with typical Vulcan detachment. Atin changed his rifle over to the sniper attachment and located his team on the scope while Telok did the same.

The two snipers began firing right as the droids engaged their respective teams. Atin and Telok both targeted super battle droids as priority targets while other team members targeted the normal droids. Telok's phaser rifle punched straight through a normal droid and hit a second. Atin fired three times at a super battle droid and eventually took it down. He quickly aimed and fired at a normal battle droid but missed.

Ryan ducked as a group of battle droids fired on his position. He popped back up and fired three quick bursts taking down a trio of B1 battle droids. Gomez took out two more of the normal ones then tossed a photon grenade at a super battle droid. The photon explosive vaporized that droid and three more in close proximity. Thelin then reported in "Charges set!" he yelled.

Ryan nodded and pinged Omega squad on the comm. "Omega we're coming your way. We're gonna trigger our explosives as we leave to prevent the droids from disarming them." then to the rest of his squad he said "Okay Alpha team let's move!"

As one the group moved away from the shield generators as the droids closed in. When they were halfway between the shield generator and the power station, Ryan nodded to Thelin. Who, with a grin tapped a button on his arm. The shield generator lit up with an explosion taking a dozen battle droids with it.

They met up with Omega squad which was still fighting off battle droids but with the assistance of the MACO team they managed to destroy most of the droids.

"Charges set!" yelled Fi.

"Let's go Omega!" yelled Niner

The refinery was on full alert by now and the team had to fight their way out. Once they were outside Niner detonated the explosive in the power station. Part of the refinery lit up with fire. Then Niner contacted General Kenobi.

"General Kenobi, this is Omega squad, mission accomplished. Requesting evac."

"_Standby Omega squad and well done."_

Before Niner could acknowledge his team, the MACOs and himself disappeared in blue light as the Miranda-class starship beamed them up...and beamed three photon torpedoes down. They detonated at the same time, completely destroying the refinery. The space battle had already been won, with the CIS ships now tumbling wreckage the Republic ships and the Miranda all jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

The U.S.S. Horatio, four Excelsiors and two troop transports dropped out of hyperspace in the Dinlo system. Captain Reynolds stood on the bridge of his starship. "Report."

"Sir, CIS starships are in orbit above the planet." said his first officer

"Numbers?"

"Three Trade Federation Battleships, four Recusant-class destroyers, three Providence-class cruisers and a number of frigates. I'm also detecting high concentrations of droid fighters." said the tactical officer

"Can we get in transporter range?"

"Yes sir. We can even sneak in without being detected if we come in over the polar regions. The magnetic distortions disrupt sensors."

"Do it. And tell the troop transports to start transporting the clones up from the surface. Estimated time?"

"Depending on how many are left maybe ten to twenty minutes."

"That's a long time. Maybe we can help speed that up and use the transporters of our ships too."

"That would cut the time down to ten minutes tops." said the first officer.

"Very well. Once we're in orbit and we know the CIS hasn't seen us, begin emergency transports, start with the wounded. Open a secure channel to General Etain Tur-Mukan."

"Channel open."

"_This is General Etain, who is this?"_

"Captain Reynolds of the Federation starship Horatio. We're getting ready to retrieve your people. Standby." to the helmsmen he nodded.

The Lieutenant nodded in return and the Ambassador-class starship jumped to warp for a split-second and dropped out of warp again in the polar regions of Dinlo. The other six starships followed shortly after.

"Sir, the CIS ships are holding position. None are headed our way." said the first officer

"Very well. Begin transports."

Etain Tur-Mukan was on the surface directing Clone Battalions Sarlacc A and B against heavy droid forces when her men started to disappear in front of her. _What's going on? _She thought. At first it was four or five men at a time then ten and twenty, now thirty at a time. Before she knew it a tingling sensation overcame her and she found herself on the transporter pad of the U.S.S. Horatio being ushered off by a blue-shirted officer who immediately began scanning her with some sort of device. She backed away at first, then sensing the officer had no ill will allowed him to scan her. "No injuries, take her to the Captain." he said. Another officer, this one in yellow walked up to her. "This way General." he said leading her to a turbolift. "Who are you people? Are you from the Republic?" she asked. But somehow she didn't think they were. There was something...different about this officer.

"We're from the United Federation of Planets. A quantum rift was discovered in our territory. A ship sent a probe through and found this galaxy. That ship came through and rescued General Skywalker from a pirate raid. After some time the CIS found out about us and the rift. They came through with almost a hundred ships and attacked one of our colonies. They killed almost 50,000 people. The Captain will fill you in on the rest." replied the officer.

The turbolift stopped and the officer led her out. A man stood in the center of the room. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers with a red section at the shoulders. He also wore four small buttons on his collar. She guessed they were rank insignia. There were consoles all around with officers at every station. They were all in either red, gold or blue shirts. The man turned to her after conferring with an officer. "General Etain, welcome aboard the U.S.S. Horatio. I'm Captain Reynolds. We've been assigned the duty of rescuing your clone troopers. If fact, we're nearly done. Please have a seat." he said motioning to a chair on the right of his. "Where are the rest of my troops?" she asked as she sat down.

"They are aboard six other Federation ships and we're treating your wounded as well." he replied

Before she could ask another question, another officer spoke up. "Sir, all clone forces have been transported from the surface."

"Very well. Let's get out of here. Warp nine until we're outside the system, then jump to hyperspace on a course for Coruscant." replied the Captain.

"Aye sir."

Seven federation starships broke orbit from the polar regions and jumped to warp. The CIS never detected them but still wondered where all the clone troopers went.

* * *

Republic Task Force Alpha dropped out of hyperspace in the middle Perlemian Trade Route. According to Clone Intelligence, there was a convoy of supply ships headed for the CIS shipyards at Fondor. Keller wanted to capture those ships and send them to the Republic shipyards at Corellia. His force had towed a large asteroid into their projected path and now they had to wait. The ships waiting in ambush positions were comprised of his ship, Skywalker's _Resolute_, the Ambassador-class cruiser wing, two destroyer units of three Miranda and three Soyuz each along with two Galaxys. The other destroyer unit and two more Galaxys waited beyond sensor range, ready to jump in and provide additional fire should it be needed.

"Time?" Keller asked

"I estimate two minutes Captain." replied Lt. Adams.

"Very well. Have boarding parties stand by on all ships." he ordered.

"Sir, they're already standing by." replied Lt. Adams.

"Very well."

Two minutes later a convoy of ships dropped out of hyperspace. The large asteroid projected a gravity well into hyperspace and the hyperdrive safeties on the CIS freighters and escorts cut in. Keller immediately began issuing orders. "Take out the escorts, quickly. Destroyer unit two, disable the freighters."

A string of acknowledgements went out and the federation ships swooped in. A volley of photon torpedoes destroyed two frigates and a third was rippled by multiple phaser strikes. Another volley from aft launchers destroyed it completely. Destroyer Unit 2 comprised of three Miranda-class starships hit one freighter each, punching through the shields with torpedoes and disabling the engines with phasers. The attack was swift and brutal...and took a mere five minutes.

"All ships deploy boarding parties to the freighters." ordered Keller

The three Mirandas and one of the Galaxys beamed over multiple boarding parties. The takeover of the freighters was just as swift as the attack. Resistance was practically nothing with the freighters being mostly automated, with a skeleton crew of battle droids.

"Sir, report from the boarding parties. They say the cargo holds are full of Phrik." said Lt. Adams.

"Phrik?" asked Keller "That's used in construction of armor plates. It's also lightsaber resistant. Very good. Assign a crew to each of the ships and have them set course for Corellia. Destroyer Unit 1 will act as escort."

"Aye sir."

"Hail Skywalker."

"_Skywalker here."_

"Those freighters were filled with Phrik General. They were probably going to use them to create lightsaber resistant armor plates. With your permission I'd like to send a sample to Starfleet. See if we can't find a way to use it in starship construction, perhaps as an ablative armor of some kind."

"_Go right ahead."_

"The next convoy is due to arrive three light-years from here in twenty minutes, let's have a proper welcome prepared for them." said Keller.

Twenty minutes later and three light-years distant another convoy was forced from hyperspace. Again the attack came quickly. The escorts were destroyed in the opening moments and the freighters captured just as quickly. These freighters were filled with starship grade fuel. Keller sent them on to Corellia. Keller, Skywalker and the rest of Task Force Alpha captured another dozen convoys carrying needed material to the shipyards at Fondor, depriving that particular shipyard of the materials needed to construct new warships. This is turn forced the CIS to increase not only the escorts but to divert convoys going to other shipyards to Fondor instead. After a week of convoy interception the Task Force was recalled to Coruscant and another taskforce under the command of a Starfleet Captain and Jedi General Aayla Secura.


	15. A good defense pt 2

A/N: Whew! another 4,000 word chapter. I did hit on an idea while I was writing this chapter. Instead of raking my brain coming up with random names for minor characters, I'll use the names of bridge officers and duty officers from Star Trek Online. That game has a plethora of human and alien names. Now Obviously these names are legally owned by Star Trek Online and whoever owns Star Trek Online. My own characters are mine (Captain Keller, Lt. Adams, U.S.S. Agamemnon). The rest of the new Trek Characters are from my profile on Star Trek Online. T'Pon, Tallasa, Ellrod, Cecilia Balasco and others to come. Once again I appreciate not being flamed. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15

A good defense pt 2

Newly promoted Captain T'Pon sat in the ready room of her Nebula-class starship the U.S.S. T'Kumbra. She had been assigned to Republic Task Force Delta along with three other Nebula-class ships, three destroyer units, one cruiser wing, two Venator-class Star Destroyers, and three Consoler-class cruisers. Her force had been tasked with the reinforcement and defense of a planet called Cartao. It was home to the Republic's secondary cloning facility and was currently under attack. Her orders were to work with Jedi General Fyefee Tiis who commanded his forces from the Star Destroyer _Whipsaw_. She was currently speaking with him regarding the battle plan.

"Intelligence indicates a rather small fleet in orbit around Cartao. Including a Droid Control Ship, they also have ten Munificent-class frigates, five Recusant-class destroyers and two Providence-class cruisers." he said

"We must make the Droid Control Ship a priority target." she replied

"Agreed, if you will distract the other enemy ships I can take my forces in and disable or destroy the Control ship. That will allow the Republic forces already on the ground a brief respite before the mobile control units start up." said Tiis.

"I will request additional forces. Two Providence-class cruisers are quite powerful. I estimate our forces could destroy the fleet but our losses would be unacceptable." she said

"I agree. I will see if I can get a few more Republic ships assigned to the force." he replied closing the channel.

T'Pon opened a channel to Admiral Nechayev. "_Yes Captain what is it?"_

"Admiral, I request additional ships be assigned to my task force." she said

"_Why?_" asked the Admiral

"With my current forces I do not believe I could destroy the enemy fleet orbiting Cartao. Intelligence indicates at least two Providence-class cruisers present in the system. My fleet would sustain heavy casualties trying to take the system. As I speak General Tiis is attempting to procure more Republic ships for his forces. I must request if possible two additional cruiser wings."

"_Hmmmm, the Klingons have some cruiser wings available. Will that be satisfactory?_" asked the Admiral

"Yes ma'am." replied T'Pon. She had worked with Klingons before and knew how to handle them.

"Good, I'll give you a Vor'cha wing and a K'vort wing to supplement your forces. Nechayev out." said the Admiral and the channel closed.

The Klingon fleet was organized somewhat differently from Starfleet. While a 'wing' of ships might be two to three in Starfleet. The Klingon fleet employs wings of at least five or more ships though they were usually Bird of Prey type ships. She soon received another communication, this one from the Captain of the Klingon wings confirming their transfer to her command. She now felt confident they could take on the enemy fleet orbiting Cartao. General Tiis soon contacted her to tell her he managed to procure two Acclamator-class assault ships for his forces. She replied with a suggestion that they get underway. A few moments later Republic Task Force Delta jumped to hyperspace.

A few hours later the fleet dropped out of hyperspace near the edge of the system. Captain T'Pon sent a K'vort-class cruiser into the system under cloak to recon the area. Ten minutes later the enemy fleet's strength was confirmed. She then ordered all ships to jump to warp.

General Tiis stayed behind for a short time making it look like it was a Federation only operation. His fleet of ships jumped to the other side of the system, turned around and jumped into the system itself on the opposite side of the planet. The frigates were dispersed in orbit around the planet. The Droid Control ship was dead ahead. He saw on his screen T'Pon's forces engaging the enemy on the opposite side of the planet. "Okay people let's do this quick. T'Pon will need my help in the near future. All ships ahead full. Target the Droid Control ship immediately and launch all fighters. Two Venators, three Counselors and two Acclamators surged forward, their sublight engines burning bright in the blackness of space. The Federation Control ship opened fire first, but it's shots only disbursed against the shields of the Republic ships. The Republic ships quickly returned fire and dozens of turbolaser shots flashed across space. The Droid Control ship's shields began to fail and soon the shots were hitting the hull. Republic fighters surged ahead of the initial attack, targeting the antenna arrays controlling not only the battle droid army but the starfighters in orbit. A barrage of proton torpedoes was fired and they ripped into the hull and the antennas. The droid starfighters that were swarming the Republic fighters self-destructed leaving the Control ship open for more attacks. After five more minutes the Control ship broke apart, large sections of the hull began to burn up as it entered the atmosphere.

On the opposite side of the planet Captain T'Pon held on to her chair as another volley of turbolasers rocked her ship. "Report!" she yelled.

"Shields are down to %50." replied Cecilia Balasco her tactical officer.

"Helm, come about, course 315 mark 7. Status of other ships." replied T'Pon

"We've lost Destroyer unit 2! Cruiser wing one is down by one ship." replied Balasco.

"Have the fleet continue evasive maneuvers and fire all weapons. Hail General Tiis."

"Channel open."

"General, my forces are dwindling, requesting assistance."

"_Understood Captain, help is on the way." _he replied

The channel closed and she could see the planet ahead. Then she saw small pinpricks of light coming over the top of the planet. They soon resolved into ships. General Tiis was using the gravity of the planet to slingshot his ships overhead. The Republic ships swarmed into the battle, taking down a trio of frigates and a Recusant destroyer on the way. Tiis dispatched his two assault ships to attack one of the Providence cruisers while his Star Destroyers targeted the other. He sent the Consoler cruisers to help the Federation ships against the remaining four frigates. After five minutes of fierce fighting one of the Providence cruisers exploded, heavily damaging one of the Acclamators. The other four frigates were destroyed after another ten minutes. The remaining Providence cruiser exploded finally but not before destroying three Mirandas, two Soyuzes and a Consoler-class cruiser.

"Captain, General Tiis is hailing us." said Balasco

"On screen." replied T'Pon

"_Captain, well done, have your ships take up standard orbit. I will begin landing my forces._"

"Understood." replied T'Pon. She then issued the appropriate orders.

General Tiis soon joined the large group of gunships and landed with his troops. While the droids were cut off from the Control Ship, their mobile command center remained operational. General Tiis and his forces quickly forced the droids out of the main city with the cloning facility. With help from Federation shuttles and runabouts the Allied forces quickly wiped out the remaining CIS forces in the system.

* * *

Captain Tallasa stood on the bridge of the Galaxy-class U.S.S. Dominion. It was one of the newest ships to come out of the yards. It was equipped with the latest upgrades to defensive and offensive systems including the 'point defense' mode of the phaser array. It also carried 6,500 troops alongside its regular complement of 1500 crew. She was part of a battle group assigned to destroy a droid factory in the Siskeen system on the planet Olanet. According to intelligence the factory was the second largest producer of battle droids besides Geonosis. Her battle group consisted of her ship, four destroyer units, five cruiser wings, four star destroyers, three acclamators and six consoler-class cruisers. She had been assigned to work with Jedi General Mace Windu, a member of the Jedi Council. She had read about his campaigns and was impressed by his tactics.

The comm. system beeped for her attention, breaking her thoughts. "Ma'am, incoming message from General Windu." said her human tactical officer Columbus Ellrod.

"On screen." she replied

"_Captain Tallasa. Are you ready to get under way?"_ asked the dark-skinned man.

"Yes General. We're fully stocked sir. Just give the word." she replied

Windu smirked, he was getting used to Starfleet's little phrases. _"The word is given Captain. Lightspeed."_ he said

With that the screen cut off and Tallasa issued orders for her forces to form up with General Windu. The battle group had the official name 'Republic Battle Group Beta' second only to 'Republic Battle Group Alpha' commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and General Yoda. The group quickly assumed formation and jumped out of the Coruscant system. Another ten hours of lightspeed and the fleet dropped out of FTL to scan the system.

"General, we're detecting a high concentration of forces in orbit."

"_I see them. Our orders are to destroy the facility from orbit if possible. But with the size of the enemy fleet I don't think that will be an option."_

"We'll have to use a ground assault." she replied tapping a control on her command console. The viewscreen of Windu shrunk and then projected a tactical display of the system. "If we can break through here. You can land your troops just outside the factory, destroy it and then we can use my ships to extract them via transporter."

"_It would definitely save time."_ Windu replied

"With your permission I'd like to send in a recon unit to determine the exact size and disposition of the enemy fleet. Where I come from it is a common tactic to deceive an enemy by altering the power signatures of certain ships. The result is that the enemy believes that a place is weaker or stronger than it really is. It's possible the CIS could be using this technique here." she said

"_A wise precaution Captain. Conduct your reconnaissance. I will await your findings."_

"Thank you General." she said and the channel closed. She turned to Ellrod. "Commander, ready a shuttlecraft for a recon mission. Get in, get the data, get out. No heroics. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, I'll expect you back here in twelve hours."

Ellrod nodded and left the bridge. Ten minutes later the shuttle left the U.S.S. Dominion and jumped to warp. Thirty minutes later it returned and General Windu beamed aboard the Dominion to learn the results.

Windu and Tallasa were sitting in the conference room of the U.S.S. Dominion when Commander Ellrod walked in. "Commander, your report." said Tallasa.

"Yes ma'am." he replied and inserted an isolinear chip into the viewscreen on a wall. "You were right in your suspicions about the CIS fleet were correct. Only they aren't stronger than we thought, they're weaker. Sensors show a number a small probes reconfigured to look like larger ships. The CIS fleet in orbit is actually quite small. It's the size of this battle group plus eight or nine more ships. I estimate that while they outnumber us slightly, we have them outgunned. Nearly 60% of the enemy fleet is Munificent-class frigates. The remaining 40% are a collection of Trade Federation Battleships and Recusant-class destroyers. There is also a Providence-class cruiser that I believe acts as a flagship."

Tallasa was surprised. "Maybe we can get this thing from orbit."

Windu was skeptical and Ellrod confirmed his thoughts. "Maybe not ma'am. While I was there I managed to get a pretty good scan of the surface surrounding the factory. It's a fortress ma'am. Multiple anti-aircraft sites. But only a scattering of ground-based orbital defenses. There is also a shield protecting the main facility." he said

"Are the defenses outside that shield?" asked Tallasa

"Yes ma'am." Ellrod replied

"If we can get in close enough we can transport charges to the anti-aircraft guns, blow them and allow you to land your forces and destroy the facility. General?" said Tallasa

"A well conceived plan." replied Windu

"Good, let's get to work on a battle plan. Good work Commander." said Tallasa.

After a few moments of deliberation the commanders of the battle group had a plan. The Republic ships would engage the CIS fleet orbiting just above the factory. Then the Federation would attack from a different angle, forcing the CIS to split its defenses. Once orbit above the factory is established, Windu's Star Destroyers would commence a planetary bombardment on the factory. Then the Dominion or other Federation ship would come in and beam down explosives to the anti-aircraft sites and detonate them. Then the Republic would land its forces right next to the factory. While the Republic is engaging the factory the Federation will launch another ground assault by beaming down a division of MACOs on the opposite side of the factory. The two forces would fight their way inside, destroy the shield generator and get beamed back out. Once the ground forces had been evacuated, five photon torpedoes would be beamed down and detonated, obliterating the facility.

With their battle plan finalized the fleet made a short jump into the system and engaged the enemy. Windu's forces immediately launched fighters and attacked ten frigates in orbit. Three were almost immediately by massed turbolaser fire. Seven frigates and their accompanying fighters returned fire, disabling half the Consular-class cruisers. While this was happening, the Federation fleet came out of warp at nearly a ninety-degree angle to the Republic attack. They were immediately faced with three Trade Federation ships and four Recusant-class destroyers. A mass-fire volley of photon torpedoes destroyed two of the destroyers and damaged the shields on the rest. The fleet broke formation with two cruiser wings and a destroyer unit attacking the Trade Federation ships while the rest engaged the remaining three destroyers. Phasers and photon torpedoes mixed with turbolaser and proton torpedoes creating a tantalizing light show. The Federation was hitting the CIS fleet hard, but the droid forces were hitting back, destroying a pair of Mirandas, a Soyuz and three Excelsiors before two of the Trade Federation battleships exploded. Two Ambassador-class cruisers flanked the Dominion as it waded through the battle soaking up the majority of enemy fire. "Lock phasers on the last Recusant and fire." yelled Tallasa.

At once three separate phaser beams split the hull of the destroyer while another cruiser wing fired a volley of torpedoes. The photons detonated against the hull ripping it open. The Federation fleet moved on and swarmed the last Trade Federation battleship. Despite it's size and firepower it quickly fell to Starfleet.

By this time Windu's forces had destroyed the remaining seven frigates that had initially opposed them. But sensors registered additional contacts heading their way. Fifteen more frigates, two Recusants and a pair of Trade Federation ships. "We'd better do this quick then, commence planetary bombardment. Open a channel to Captain Tallasa." ordered Windu

On the Dominion Commander Ellrod noticed the comm system beeping. "Captain, message from General Windu, he's commencing planetary bombardment but says more enemy ships are coming." he said

"We've got our own problems but I'll see what I can do." replied Tallasa.

Her fleet was fighting the last of the CIS fleet, five frigates four Recusants, two Trade Federation battleships and the Providence-class cruiser. Her ships had already destroyed three frigates and two Recusants and had damaged a Trade Federation ship but at the cost of an entire cruiser wing of three more Excelsiors and the rest of the Mirandas. There were now three wings of assorted Federation cruisers including her own ship. "Commander Ellrod, send to all ships, plot a course for General Windu's ships. We'll combine our forces and take the remaining ships together. And open a channel to Windu."

"_Windu here."_

"General, my fleet has taken heavy losses, we're heading your way. We should be able to finish off the fleet in orbit if we combine our forces."

"_I agree. My ships have been bombarding that shield for some time. It is quite strong."_

"I suggest you save power for the battle in orbit. In the meantime I'll try to rustle up some reinforcements. Dominion out." she said. Then, turning to Commander Ellrod, "Are there any other ships in range?" she asked

"There is a small taskforce of Federation and Klingon ships on convoy interdiction duty. They can get here pretty quick." he replied

"Send a message, let them know we need a little assistance." replied Tallasa

"Aye Captain, message sent...receiving a reply...they're on their way sir, ETA about five minutes." Ellrod said with a smile

"Good let's give the CIS a warm reception. Form up with Windu's ships as we come in." she said

The remaining Federation ships took up flanking positions near the remaining Republic ships. Windu's forces had done well, but one Acclamator got too close to the planet and took some fire from planetary defense guns, it was now drifting. Windu still had four Star Destroyers, three cruisers and two more Acclamators to call on though. Captain Tallasa's ship the Dominion had taken some damage to the hull when a turbolaser bolt managed to punch through the shields. Her crew was well trained however and quickly routed emergency power to the shields. The dwindling fleet stood united against the remaining CIS fleet.

Nineteen ships versus twenty-six.

Then, just as the final battle joined, a fleet of Federation and Klingon ships dropped out of warp.

Behind the CIS fleet.

"_This is Captain Brian Anderson of the U.S.S. Agrippa and Federation task force Kilo. Captain Tallasa, I heard you could use some assistance."_

"That's right Captain, we need you to attack the CIS flank. We can catch them between two forces and wipe them out. Then we can destroy the factory on the planet without interference." she replied

"_Understood. Agrippa out_" replied Anderson

The new fleet came up behind the CIS fleet and ravaged the Trade Federation battleships in the rear of the CIS formation. Two of the huge ships exploded after concentrated photon torpedo volleys near the engines. Then the Klingons broke formation and hit the enemy fleet from both sides as the Federation drove down the middle. Meanwhile Battlegroup Beta hit the forward elements of the enemy fleet, destroying ten more frigates and one Recusant. The enemy ships returned fire damaging a Cheyenne-class heavy cruiser. An Ambassador-class towed the disabled ship into high orbit and out of range of the planetary guns. Two Cheyennes and three Ambassadors made a run on the Providence-class cruiser. Photon torpedoes fired almost continuously, then phasers ripped into the depleted shields.

"All ships, concentrate fire on the Providence cruiser." ordered Tallasa

At once the remaining Federation ships and two Star Destroyers fired on the Providence. A final volley of torpedos collapsed the shields. Then turbolaser and phaser strikes scoured the hull and ripped armor plating off. One Soyuz got too close and had a nacelle shot off but it still fired its phasers. Then the Dominion swooped in and one more volley of torpedoes cracked the reactor and the Providence cruiser exploded but not before a last defiant volley of turbolaser fire destroyed a crippled Soyuz.

With the command ship destroyed the other CIS ships fell quickly. Captain Tallasa deployed a Division of MACOs on one side of the factory after destroying the anti-aircraft guns on the surface. Mace Windu took a battalion of Clones to the other side and fought its way inside. Both groups reached the shield generator at the same time and destroyed it. The Dominion and other Federation ships quickly beamed up the clones and MACOs then beamed down half-a-dozen photon torpedoes which detonated immediately.

The fireball could be seen from orbit.

Where the second largest droid factory used to be, there remained only a large crater.

"Thanks for the help Captain Anderson."

"_No problem. We were on a recon mission to the CIS shipyards at Fondor. I was supposed to meet with Mace Windu once he got back from this mission but since we're here I will meet with him now to discuss the results of our reconnaissance. You might want to join us."_

"I think I will." she replied

"_Good I'll meet you aboard Windu's ship."_ Anderson replied

The two captains beamed aboard Windu's Star Destroyer and met with the Senior Jedi officer.

"Master Windu. I have disturbing information about the shipyards at Fondor." said Anderson

"Yes?" asked Windu

"Scans indicate that the CIS is building a ship that is almost...five kilometers long."

Tallasa was shocked. "Five _kilometers_!"

"They're trying to rebuild the Malevolence." said Windu

"What's the Malevolence?" asked Tallasa

"The Malevolence was a particularly large ship that plagued us during the early days of the war. It had a super weapon called an Ion Cannon that would disable the electrical systems of enemy ships. Then nearly five hundred turbolasers would fire on the target or targets."

"That thing had five _hundred_ turbolasers?" asked Tallasa

"Yes, we lost several task forces, fleets and a medical convoy before Anakin Skywalker led a starfighter raid and disabled its main weapon and hyperdrive." replied Windu

"One of those sound like enough trouble. But my scans show at least five of those ships under construction at Fondor, with at least two nearly complete." said Anderson

"We have to destroy these ships before they can come against us. Just one of those ships could wipe out an entire fleet. I can't imagine dealing with _five_ of these things." said Tallasa

"We should return to Coruscant and put together a fleet to deal with these ships." said Windu

"I agree. With your permission General we'll beam back to our respective ships and get underway." said Anderson

Windu nodded and the two Captains beamed back to their ships. The fleet resumed formation and jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

Picard sat in the briefing room of the Starfleet Command Annex on Coruscant. He was astonished at the size of the enemy ships. _Five Kilometers?_ he thought. "I take it a plan is already underway to destroy these ships?" he asked

"Yes. You and General Yoda will combine fleets with Kenobi, Skywalker, Plo Koon, Fit Kisto and Windu to destroy these ships. If these ships are completed they could turn the tide of the war and even bring it to the Federation's doorstep." replied Nechayev.

"Any specific orders?" asked Picard

"Intelligence indicates that two of these ships are nearly completed. I've spoken with the President and Starfleet Command on this issue. You are to destroy these ships at all cost. However...if the opportunity arises to capture one of these ships, take it."

"Admiral?"

"Don't misunderstand me Captain, your orders are to destroy the ships but with them being in dock they may not have a full complement of battle droids. That should make it easy for you to capture. The rest are to be destroyed. The shipyards at Fondor are also building Munificent-class frigates and Providence-class cruisers. If you can destroy these yards do so, but your primary objective is to destroy these larger ships." said Nechayev

Skywalker thought for a moment then spoke. "Admiral, I have a suggestion."

"Please General." she replied

"If we want to capture the ship instead of destroy it. There is a way we could do it with a minimum of casualties. If we insert a commando team undercover say a group of Jedi. They could take the bridge, fly the ship out of the dock and jump to hyperspace to prearranged coordinates where a fleet could be waiting to conduct a conventional boarding action. You are right about the ship having a skeleton crew right out of spacedock. They will most likely head for Geonosis or some other factory to take on crew." he said

"Or...we can launch our attack right as that ship leaves dock. Transport a bunch of boarding parties onboard as we pass and conduct the action en route to a secure location." suggested Picard

The Admiral smiled "I like the idea. But how do you propose we get the team aboard."

"Easy...cloaked Klingon bird of prey." said Skywalker

"A bird of prey can't transport when she's cloaked. But...it doesn't take that long to transport anyway. The ship could make a high-speed pass over the bridge of the ship, transport the team directly to the ship and warp out before anyone could do anything." said Picard.

"How large will the team be?" asked the Admiral.

"Say six to ten. I would recommend three to five Jedi then a few commandos to provide support." replied Picard.

"Alright, Kenobi, Skywalker, Windu, Fisto and Republic Commando Team Delta. Will that work?"

"That'll work. Commander Cody is quite capable of commanding mine and Kenobi's fleets." said Skywalker.

"Very well. Assemble the fleet gentleman. And Godspeed." she said

Later that week a huge fleet was assembled from every available task force and battle group.

The total number was over five hundred ships.


	16. Dude! Where's my ship?

A/N: Another chapter, much shorter than the last but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. More to come!

Chapter 16

Dude wheres my ship?

The Klingon Bird of Prey IKS Ch'Tang, dropped out of warp at the edge of the Fondor system. A passive scan confirmed that the enemy didn't know of their presence. The captain ordered the cloaking device to engage and the ship jumped to warp for a short time, then came out of warp in the middle of the Fondor shipyards. Again there was no indication that the enemy suspected their presence. Skywalker stood next to the captain.

"Which ship?" asked the captain

Skywalker closed his eyes and stretched out with his feelings. He was searching for the right ship, one nearest completion with a viable hyperdrive. The force quickly pointed him in the right direction. He walked to the sensor station and pointed to the ship on the monitor. "This one." he replied

The captain nodded to the helmsmen who brought the ship within transporter range. There was still no indication that the enemy knew they were there. The captain walked Skywalker to the transporter bay where Delta squad and three other Jedi were waiting. "We will transport you aboard immediately. QaPla!"

By now the Jedi knew the alien term meant 'success' and nodded in return. First the Jedi stood on the transporter. They disappeared in red light. Then the commandos disappeared in red light. "This has to be the weirdest way I've ever been deployed." said Six-two as he disappeared from the transporter bay. With the commandos and the Jedi off the ship the captain ordered the ship to jump to warp and rendezvous with the fleet. The Ch'Tang transmitted as simple message to the U.S.S. Enterprise. _Team inserted without detection._

The Jedi materialized on the bridge deck. At first there was no reaction, then a battle droid cried out "Jedi!".

At that moment the Jedi moved.

It was over fifteen seconds later, the handful of droids on the bridge were no match for four Jedi. With the area clear Skywalker quickly locked out the bridge. "That should give us some privacy until we can get underway." he said sitting down at one of the helm stations as the Jedi spread out to different stations.. "Now if I can figure out how to get this tub moving..."

Kenobi spotted another station. "Here is a comm station." he said

"Here is the weapons station." said Windu.

"I found sensors and navigation." said Fisto.

"Alright, Master Windu, if you would bring weapons online." said Skywalker

Before Windu could reply their hidden comms beeped. _"Team 1, this is Delta squad, engineering secured."_ Skywalker clicked his comm in acknowledgement.

"Weapons online." said Windu

"Target the support struts and the docking arms...clear all moorings as it were." Skywalker said with a smile.

"Firing." replied Windu

Three hundred of the five hundred turbolasers mounted on the ship fired, quickly separating the ship from the dock. Skywalker quickly laid in a course out of the system and engaged the engines at flank speed. The ship rumbled as the engines struggled to push it out of the dock but once the ship was clear the ship moved with surprising speed.

"Anakin? Incoming message from the dock master." said Kenobi

"_Vessel six-two-four, respond!"_ yelled a droid.

"This is General Skywalker, this vessel is being repossessed by order of the Galactic Republic." Skywalker said before closing the channel.

Windu smirked "Repossessed?"

"What? Their payments are overdue." replied Skywalker

"Skywalker, I'm reading several ships coming out of dock, including a large number of boarding craft." said Fisto

"Master Windu, target weapons and fire."

"Aye aye Captain." Windu replied with sarcasm.

Turbolasers shot out from the hull of the Subjugator-class cruiser. Three Munificent-class frigates and two Recusants disappeared in flames. Several boarding craft were destroyed as well but about a dozen managed to attach themselves to the hull, cut their way in and deploy battle droids. But all was not lost as the captured ship made it's way out of the system and large group of Federation ships dropped out of hyperspace around the ship. They immediately transported two full battalions of MACOs and Clone Marines and well as a bridge crew to relieve the Jedi. The soon-to-be-captured cruiser jumped to hyperspace on a course to pre-arranged coordinates where a small fleet of troop ships waited to transport additional troops aboard to help with the capture. With the bridge crew at their stations, Windu, Fisto, Kenobi and Skywalker made their way through the ship and helped the clones and MACOs dispose of enemy forces.

In the meantime the Federation/Klingon/Republic fleet dropped out of hyperspace well within range of the docks. A massive volley of torpedos, phasers, disruptors, turbolasers and proton torpedoes flashed out. The other Subjugator cruiser that was near completion took every hit but eventually cracked open like an egg. Federation and Klingons squadrons broke formation and went after the normal shipyards while the Republic ships continued to fire on the Subjugators still under construction. But there were still normal ships to deal with and Picard stood on the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise with a plan to deal with said ships.

"Mr. Worf have Destroyer units ten through twenty and cruiser wings twenty through thirty follow us."

"Aye sir."

The Enterprise along with thirty other ships attacked the ships that were either docked for repairs or part of the guard fleet. The guard fleet was small but powerful consisting of three Providence cruisers and twenty Recusant destroyers. The Federations ships swarmed every one of them and they exploded one by one.

"Sir, incoming message from General Yoda." said Worf

"On screen."

"_Dropped out of hyperspace enemy reinforcements have. Requesting assistance I am." he said _

"Standby General we're on our way. Helm alter course to intercept the new fleet. We'll out-flank and destroy them. Mr. Worf see if the Klingons can spare some ships."

"Yes sir...sir the Klingons report that the regular shipyards are either destroyed or inoperable. The entire contingent of Klingons is heading for the Republic."0

"Have them swing around and flank the enemy from the other side, we'll catch the reinforcements between three forces."

Once the Klingons swung around the battle was short but fierce. The reinforcements were quickly destroyed and the Subjugators still under construction were destroyed. The entire raid lasted about twenty minutes with minimal casualties.

* * *

On the captured Subjugator, Sgt. Karl John Bonanno led his team down a corridor laden with broken droid parts. Then the comm activated. _"This is Delta squad to any friendly forces near engineering. Droid forces are attempting to retake engineering. Requesting reinforcements!"_

"Sir, engineering is just down this corridor." said Cpl. Tasup, a Vulcan.

"Let's move MACOs! Double time!" yelled Bonnano and the team sprinted down the corridor.

They came to a door conveniently marke 'Engineering' and moved through. Their side was clear but they could hear blaster fire from the other side. Sgt. Bonnano motioned for his squad to split and moved around the massive reactor both ways. The team came up on both sides of the beleaguered Delta squad and provided additional fire which wiped out the last of this particular attack. "Thanks, we were down to sidearms." said Delta 38.

"No problem. We can even restock your ammo. Lance Corporal Houser!" said Bonanno

"Sir!" he replied

"Refill their ammo clips and make it quick the CIS will probably try to take this area again."

"Yes sir." The science officer serving as a MACO collected some spent ammo clips from the commandos weapons and used a plasma infuser to refill them and then returned them to the commandos. "You guys should go to phasers or disruptors. No need to carry a bunch of ammo." said Bonnano.

"Thanks, but we prefer these though." replied Delta-38

"Sir, I've got droids headed this way. From the readings most of them are supers." said PFC Arevalon.

"Take position. Ready ECM grenades. Houser, replicate some ammo for the commandos anti-armor attachment. They'll need it. Set phasers to armor-piercing."

A course of 'aye sirs' went out from the small group. Then the droids rounded the corner. As always the small, thin, stupid B1 droids let the way. The commandos and MACOs returned fire taking down the B1s by the dozens. Then the supers came. The group opened fire with anti-armor rounds and phasers. One MACO went down with a blaster shot to the chest. His armor took the brunt of the shot and probably saved his life. A combat engineer quickly set up a small shield generator that projected a bubble of energy around the group. The shield absorbed all the blaster fire the droids could put out until the supers fired wrist rockets at the shield. The shield began to collapse when the commandos tossed ECDs into the midst of the droids and shorted out their systems. Three photon grenades finished off the droid attack.

"That was close." said Bonanno.

The comm system clicked on and Anakin Skywalker's voice piped through. _"This is General Skywalker. The majority of enemy forces have been eliminated all teams report to the bridge. We will then conduct a deck by deck search of the ship for any remaining forces. Delta Squad?"_

"Delta-38 here sir." replied Boss

"_Stay in engineering, if the droids come at you again we'll route reinforcements to you."_ Skywalker said

"Understood sir. We already have a squad of MACOs here with us."

"_Very well, I'll send some clone troopers your way too."_ said Skywalker

The Subjugator-class cruiser dropped out of hyperspace between systems at pre-arranged coordinates where a small fleet of troopships were waiting. Those ships beamed aboard the wounded and beamed replacement and additional troops onto the captured ship. The large force went deck by deck eliminating any remaining droids including a few who tried to take engineering and send a signal from a comm station. With the ship secured, Republic computer experts went into the software and deleted any command codes or anything else the CIS could use to turn the ship against the Republic. It was then taken to Corellia where it was refitted to serve the Republic. However due to an agreement with the Federation, the Republic would give the Federation the ship once the war was over as a 'thank you' for assisting them.

* * *

In the meantime Captain Picard and several high-ranking Republic officers and Jedi met with Admiral Nechayev to discuss the final stages of the war.

"While you were raiding Fondor captain, several smaller battle groups attacked and destroyed the CIS shipyards at Foerost, Pammant and Minntooine. Several major enemy bases were also destroyed at Utapau, Nemoidia, Muunilist and Raxus Prime. The CIS still have a major fleet which could be a threat to us. They're also continuing to blockade several Republic worlds including Christophsis and Ryloth, the Twi'lek homeworld. Jedi General Aalya Secura is on New Holstice with a battalion of clones. She has requested reinforcements and I've agreed. I'm sending a battalion of Klingons to assist her. Now, I want General Skywalker and Captain Keller to gather your forces and head to Christophsis. Your orders are to break the blockade and land reinforcements in the capital. The natives have been holding the city so far but they need our help. Christophsis is a strategic location on the Corellian Run, if the Separatists retain control of it, they could hit Kamino and Rothana. I've issued orders for replacement ships to be assigned to your taskforce. If needed Generals Kenobi and Yoda will be standing by ready to provide reinforcements should they be needed. If there is nothing else you are dismissed." she said

With the briefing over Captain Keller and General Skywalker assembled their task force and jumped to hyperspace towards Christophsis. Meanwhile General Kang of the Klingon Defense Force jumped to hyperspace with his battle group en route to New Holstice.


	17. Clones and Klingons

A/N: My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 17

Clones and Klingons

General Kang and his battle group of twenty Klingon warships dropped out of hyperspace near New Holstice. There was small skirmish occurring between Republic and CIS warships. General Kang instructed his ships to land their troops as soon as possible then assist the Republic. Fifteen minutes later the skirmish was over.

General Kang appeared in red light near the Republic Command center. He was approached by a pair of clones. "Are you General Kang?" one of them asked.

"Yes." he replied

"Come with us. We're to escort you to General Secura." said the clone

"Very well."

In the distance he could see his troops setting up a perimeter and reinforcing areas where the clones were weak. Already his engineers were setting up turrets to help hold the area. Kang was soon led to a Command Center where Secura and her Clone Commander 'Bly' were speaking. "General Secura, I am General Kang, Klingon Defense Force." he said

"Aalya Secura. This is Commander 'Bly'. We've been expecting you. Your troops are a great help to us. But we have a situation." she said moving to a holotable depicting the planet and friendly and enemy positions. She pointed to one area. "We are here. That skirmish we fought in orbit was a distraction. The CIS landed a force of Mandalorians not far from here. I'm already getting reports from scout units that indicate they're on their way here."

"What is the size and disposition of the enemy forces?" asked Kang

"Several thousand men. Speeder bikes and assorted armored vehicles. But no air support." replied Bly.

_If memory serves these 'Mandalorians' are a warrior culture like Klingons. They will make honorable opponents. _Kang thought

"Ahhhh! It will be a glorious battle." replied Kang

Before anyone could reply a clone trooper manning the sensors reported. "Generals, Commander, the Mandalorian force is breaking up. It looks like they're going to surround us."

"That's bad tactics. We outnumber and outgun them. It would have been better if they had concentrated their forces in one place, they could break through." said Bly

"Yes sir, but the ones that are breaking off are almost entirely speeders and a few armored infantry carriers." replied the Clone

Kang frowned, there was something familiar about the tactics. "A cavalry raid!" he said

Secura and Bly gave him a blank look. "What's a cavalry raid?" asked Secura

"An ancient Earth tactic. Soldiers on horseback, tall four-legged creatures, would ride through enemy camps and cause havoc. Sometimes the enemy would kill themselves because they thought the enemy was in the camp. I suspect the Mandalorians are trying to do the same. They're trying to distract us from the main assault." replied Kang

"What do you suggest?" asked Bly

"Send two platoons in the direction of the raiders. Have them form an infantry block." the General went into further detail when the Jedi and the Clones gave him uncertain looks. "Another ancient earth tactic. Older even than the cavalry raid. The Roman Empire on Earth employed heavy troops in this fashion." said the General he began tapping on holotable.

The planet was replaced by a simple field. On it were clone troopers in a parade formation. "This formation was known as a Phalanx. It was nearly unbreakable and proved effective against infantry until the advent of artillery." Kang said. He tapped the table again and the battle began. It showed the enemy attacking with speeders and light armored infantry. The clone block held against the speeders and the infantry assault. When one side took casualties the block shifted to present more firepower and to reset the formation. Secura looked at Bly. "It's a sound tactic. Unorthodox by our standards but could work." he said

"Very well. Deploy two platoons on a southern perimeter. Have them fall into this formation and instruct them how to use it." Secura said

It took fifteen minutes to get the clones into the block and instruct them how to use the formation to their advantage. They were assigned some air support in the form of a single gunship. It would help against the light armored vehicles. It was another thirty minutes before the Mandalorians attacked. The main force was infantry with a scattering of heavy and light vehicles. There was even a platoon of super battle droids. "Take out the battle droids before they break our lines!" yelled a Klingon lieutenant. His subordinate quickly hefted a repeating disruptor cannon and fired. The rapid pulses of disruptor energy blasted away at droid and Mandalorian alike. The clones continued returning fire along with the rest of the Klingons.

The Mandalorians did manage to make it to the Republic lines but were unprepared for the Klingon warriors who would meet them with bat'leths. They fought nonetheless and fought hard. There were casualties on both sides. But eventually the Mandalorians retreated.

Later that night, Kang, Secura, Bly and some clones and Klingons celebrated. "My friends! songs will be sung of this day!" yelled Kang.

In another part of the Galaxy, Anakin Skywalker stood on the bridge of his ship the _Resolute._ The fleet had already dropped out of hyperspace. A mixture of Federation and Republic ships, he faced a large CIS blockade. At least a dozen Trade Federation battleships, twenty-five Munificent-class frigates along with a Recusant-class destroyer and a Providence-class cruiser. Skywalker looked at his clone officer. "Open a channel to the Agamemnon." he said.

"_Agamemnon here._"

"Captain, we might need to call those reinforcements in." said Skywalker

"_I agree, our orders are to put troops on the ground first, then break the blockade."_

"I understand. In that case I think a straight attack at one point should break through." replied Skywalker

"_Frontal assault? That means big casualties."_

"Not if your ships follow mine. If you position your ships right behind mine. Our own ships will shield yours from enemy detection."

"_Alright where do you suggest we attack?"_ asked Keller

Skywalker looked at a tactical plot map, showing the positions of all enemy ships. He pointed to one ship surrounded by frigates. "Here. We attack the Command ship. If we can take it out on the way in, the enemy fleet will be less effective."

"_I agree."_

"Commander, order all ships full speed ahead." said Skywalker to his clone officer.

On the Agamemnon Keller open a channel to his ships. "All ships this is Captain Keller of the Agamemnon, get in formation behind the star destroyers and maintain five hundred kilometers from the stern. The plan is for them to fight their way through the blockade and then for us to attack from behind while the Republic lands troops. They will withdraw while we provide cover fire. Helm, you know what to do."

The Federation ships slipped in behind the wake of the star destroyers engines. There were three star destroyers in the task force each with its own group of Federation ships. Keller and his ships were behind the _Resolute, _while two other captains led their ships behind the other two.

Skywalker's ships opened fire on the lead enemy ship. A Munificent-class frigate. Three separate sets of turbolaser fire ripped into the shields, draining them quickly and then impacting the hull. Another couple of salvos later the frigate exploded. Then the Providence class cruiser surged forward with three Trade Federation ships and the Recusant. "Hold course and continue firing." said Skywalker

Turbolasers flashed through space impacting shields and hull plating. Eventually one of Skywalker's cruisers took a hit and began to slow down. The Federation ships behind it slipped out from underneath the cruiser and began to attack the CIS forces. "Skywalker to Agamemnon, our secret is out. Commence your attack."

"_Acknowledged. All ships break formation attack pattern Delta, full impulse, engage."_

At once the force of three Republic star destroyers morphed into a force of forty Federation ships. Two groups of thirteen ships attack the CIS forces on the flank while the _Resolute_ and it's forces attacked the flagship.

Whorm Loathsom stood up on his flagships. "Where did those ships come from?" he asked

His tactical droid replied "They appear to have been hiding behind the star destroyers. Their small size was obscured by our sensors and we did not detect them."

"Order all ships to converge on my position." Loathsome replied. His ship rocked violently. "What was that?"

"Multiple photon torpedo detonations against the shields. The enemy is firing again." replied his droid

On the Agamemnon, Keller studied the tactical display. His forces were giving a good account of themselves with only one or two casualties so far. Then he noticed a report on the enemy flagship. "All ships, the enemy flagship's shields are fluctuating, press the attack." he said

The Federation group swung back around and targeted a third salvo of torpedoes and phasers. The shields eventually collapsed and fire rained down on the hull, but it held. Meanwhile the two remaining Republic ships had deployed their troops to the capital city of Christophsis and were withdrawing. "Keller to Skywalker."

"_Skywalker here._"

"Recommend we regroup behind the moon."

"_Agreed I've gone to ground with my troops, my clone captain will coordinate with you. What about that cruiser that was damaged?"_ he asked

"A group of Federation ships is towing it out of the battle area. This is a fighting retreat now. We didn't destroy the flagship, but we put a good sized dent in it." Keller replied, then as if to punctuate his words one more photon torpedo ripped into the forward hull of the enemy ship. He also saw another couple of frigates explode. "We'll be back shortly."

"_Understood, Skywalker out._"

The remaining Allied ships regrouped behind the moon. Most of the Federation ships sustained moderate damage. Three ships sustained extreme damage, one even had a nacelle shot of. Those ships were attached magnetically to one of the star destroyers and it made the jump to hyperspace. With luck, it could drop those ships off at Corellia for repairs and be back in time to hit the blockade again. Keller opened a channel to newly-promoted Captain Riker, who was working with Obi-wan Kenobi. "Captain Riker, we've successfully deployed Republic troops on the surface of Christophsis. But we were unable to break the blockade."

"_Casualties?" _he asked

"Four ships destroyed, most others with moderate damage. Three of ours were disabled and are being towed back to Corellia for repairs by one of the Republic cruisers. We also had a cruiser disabled and my forces towed it behind the moon. An engineering team was dispatched and at last report the vessel was nearly repaired."

"_Good work Captain, my ships are en route to join you. ETA five minutes. Captain Picard and General Yoda will follow up with a more direct attack. Their ETA is fifteen minutes."_ replied Riker

"Understood, Keller out. All ships, reinforcements will arrive in approximately five minutes, I want every ship to be ready to go by that time. Assume attack formation Beta while we're waiting."

Five minutes later Captain Riker and his fleet along with two more Venators and a collection of Acclamator assault ships and counselor cruisers led by Obi-Wan Kenobi. These new ships joined the forces of Captain Keller and started toward the planet again.

General Loathsome was still on the bridge of his flagship when the tactical droid spoke up. "Sir, more enemy ships coming in." it said in it's flat monotone voice.

"How many and what type?" Loathsome asked

"Several dozen Federation ships and at least five venators with assorted assault ships and light cruisers." it replied

"Order the fleet to close formation, we'll have to concentrate our forces in order to hold this world."

Riker stood on the bridge of his brand new Galaxy-class U.S.S. Titan. "All ships attack pattern Omega, concentrate fire on the flagship. General Kenobi, be prepared to land your troops on the surface. Federation reinforcements will follow shortly after."

"_Understood Captain Riker."_ Kenobi replied

The battle once again began with a large volley of photon torpedos. CIS point defense systems were good by not that good. Several frigates exploded and two Trade Federation ships lost shields. Turbolasers from General Kenobi's ships also fired destroying the Recusant and ripping hull plates out of the flagship. The Titan swooped in on the flagship firing phasers and torpedoes the whole way. A phaser beam ripped into the bridge and vaporized General Loathsome. When the Titan finished its run a barrage of torpedoes from the aft launchers hit the reactor of the CIS flagship. It exploded taking several enemy fighters with it.

Captain Keller on the Agamemnon held on to his chair as several droid fighters swarmed his ship. "Lt. Adams set ventral phasers for point defense, those fighters are getting annoying and fire another tricobalt warhead let's try to thin out the crowd." he said

The dorsal phasers continued to fire normally but from the ventral surface several shots flashed out in quick succession, vaporizing several dozen droids. A tricobalt torpedo was fired and it detonated near a Trade Federation battleship that had lost shields in the first volley. While cobalt devices are almost completely useless against shielded targets, they were devastating against unshielded ones. The tricobalt torpedo detonated near the battleship's reactor causing it to overload and destroy the ship.

While this was happening a group of cruisers swarmed a trio of frigates firing phasers and torpedoes continuously. A Springfield class launched a rapid-fire volley of torpedoes blowing a large hole in all three frigates. A phaser strike from an Excelsior gutted the reactor of another frigate destroying it, while an Ambassador-class fired a long burst of phaser fire into the dorsal hull of yet another frigate, burning a deep line in the hull. The Republic ships under Kenobi were giving a good account of themselves, destroying three more Trade Federation battleships and four Munificent frigates.

Fifteen minutes into the fight as promised, Captain Picard and General Yoda arrived with reinforcements. This particular group was larger than normal with nearly one hundred Federation ships and half-a-dozen star destroyers. As Picard and Yoda's forces came in, Kenobi's group deployed another section of gunships filled with clone troops and headed for the planet's surface.

On the ground Anakin stood by a line of clone troopers facing a massive droid army. "Open fire." he said calmly. Then as blaster fire crisscrossed in blue and red, green laser fire joined from above as several gunships strafed the droid forces. A gunship landed behind Skywalker's lines and Kenobi jumped out followed by Commander Cody. "Alright men, reinforcements have arrived, regroup and counterattack." said Skywalker.

With his orders, the clone forces joined and pressed forward. The droids without orders from above, continued their last orders, which were to attack.

Needless to say the droids were wiped out.

Several transporter beams appeared with Starfleet MACOs arriving to reinforce the clones. Though they weren't needed any longer, the Republic allowed the MACOs to conduct cleanup operations, clearing the majority of the capital city and most of the planet. Three weeks later the cleanup was complete and the MACOs were replaced by medical personnel and engineers who helped the Christophins rebuild their planet.

Yoda met with Picard in his ready room. "Going well the war is." he said

"Yes, we're advancing on almost all fronts." replied Picard

"A great battle I sense coming soon. Return I will to Coruscant. Meditate on this I must." said Yoda

"Any indication where this battle will occur?" asked Picard

"Hmmmmm, difficult to see." said Yoda

The comm beeped. "_Captain Picard to the bridge."_ said Data, the new first officer

Picard stood and walked out onto the bridge, Yoda followed him. "Report Mr. Data."

"Sir, we've just received an Omega signal from our forces at Coruscant, the CIS have arrived with a large fleet and are conducting an invasion." said Data

"Go at once we must." said Yoda.

"It will take approximately three hours to arrive at Coruscant." said Data

"Alert the fleet Mr. Data and start the calculations for the jump to lightspeed." said Picard

"Desparate the CIS is, to launch an attack on Coruscant." said Yoda

"They probably intend to hold the planet or someone in particular hostage somehow." replied Picard

"Hmmmmmm...In great danger the new Chancellor is." Yoda whispered

"Sir, calculations are complete and the fleet is in formation." said Data

"Very well, make the jump Commander."

With that the fleet surrounding Christophsis jumped to hyperspace. Three separate task forces coming together to form the largest fleet assembled during the war next to the Fondor assault fleet.


	18. Battle of Coruscant

A/N: Obviously this battle will be slightly different from the ROTS battle above Coruscant. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. And yes the story is coming to a close, I estimate three or four more chapters and it'll be done.

Chapter 18

Battle of Coruscant

Captain Tallasa was in her ready room on the U.S.S. Dominion when the alert sounded.

_ 'Red Alert! All Hands to battle stations! Enemy forces have just dropped out of hyperspace above Coruscant._'

She quickly walked out to the bridge. "Report."

"Ma'am, several hundred enemy ships have just dropped out of hyperspace. We've already lost twenty ships. They attacked without warning." replied her tactical officer

"Helm, get us moving, I don't want to be caught flat-footed. Rally the fleet Mr. Columbus. Let's take it to them." she said

"Captain, Coruscant control is reporting several dozen enemy dropships heading to the surface." reported the helm.

"An invasion?"

"Their targets seem to be the Jedi Temple and Senate building, along with military targets of opportunity...they're also firing on civilians." reported Columbus

"COWARDS! Find me the flagship now!" she yelled

The sensor officer ran a communications sweep. "Most of the commands to the CIS fleet appear to be coming from this ship." he said

"On screen."

The viewscreen activated, showing a Providence-class cruiser with several more weapons than the standard of the class. It was also crawling with Vulture droids. _Great._

"Focus on the closest enemy ship and fire all weapons. We need to clear a path to the flagship." she said.

As she gave the orders several hundred Federation ships came alive and began to return fire along with hundreds of Venator-class star destroyers and Acclamator assault ships. The battle raged for hours with both sides taking heavy losses. Captain Tallasa managed to beam a large contingent of MACOs to the Jedi Temple and Senate building to help defend those places. Then the call came. "Captain, I have Admiral Nechayev on priority channel." said Columbus

"On screen."

Nechayev appeared on the screen. The command area where she was helping direct the battle had taken some hits but she appeared to be alright. _"Captain, the Chancellor has been kidnapped by the CIS. Do not fire on the transport we've tagged. It looks like it's heading for the flagship."_

"A hostage?" she asked

_"Most likely. Generals Kenobi, Skywalker and Yoda are on their way here they should arrive-"_

_"Ma'am additional contacts! They're friendly...confirmed General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Captain Keller, General Yoda and Captain Picard have arrived."_ said a voice behind her.

_"Inform them of the situation and request that they retrieve the Chancellor."_ said Nechayev.

"Admiral, I've been carving a path to the flagship since the battle began. If we get there first..." Tallasa started to say

_"Then by all means Captain try to rescue him."_ replied the Admiral

With that the channel closed. "All right, you heard the Admiral, let's find the Chancellor."

"Captain, message from Generals Kenobi and Skywalker and Captain Keller." said Columbus

"On screen." she replied

The screen split in three, showing two Jedi in star fighter cockpits and Keller on the bridge of his ship, the Agamemnon. Captain Tallasa quickly brought them up to speed. _"General Grievous is in charge of the attack."_ said Skywalker

"How do you know?" asked Tallasa

_"You said they were massacring civilians right? Typical Grievous tactics. He'll kill the civilian population to prevent them from interfering in a battle."_ he replied

"I've located the command ship. It's the one crawling with Vulture droids." she replied

_"I see it, oh this is going to be easy."_ said Kenobi sarcastically.

"My fleet has been trying to get to that ship since the battle began. We're almost there." said Tallasa

_"We'll be there shortly Skywalker out."_

Two Jedi Starfighters, one Galaxy-class and two Excelsior-class starships roared into battle. Peregrine fighters from the Federation also joined the formation. The two fighters wove their way through the battle avoiding ships, debris and weapons fire. A pair of enemy Tri-fighters tried to shoot down the two Jedi but the nearby Federation ships and their point defense arrays quickly vaporized them. Sooner than they thought they would be, the General's Command ships was directly ahead.

"Master, Grievous' command ship is directly ahead...the one crawling with Vulture droids." said Skywalker

"I see it. Oh this is going to be easy...Captain Picard, Captain Keller do you read me?" asked Kenobi.

_"Loud and clear General."_ they both replied

"Mark my position form your fighters up behind me."

_"Acknowledged, be advised we've launched boarding craft to help rescue the Chancellor."_ said Picard

"We appreciate the help Enterprise." said Kenobi

"Vulture droids incoming!" said Skywalker.

_"Standby General we'll clear the way for you."_ said Keller of the Agamemnon.

The two escorting Excelsiors fired a barrage of tricobalt torpedoes into the enemy formation. Four of the devices exploded completely clearing the way for Kenobi and Skywalker.

"I think we forgot something..." said Kenobi

"What?" asked Skywalker

"The SHIELDS!" he said

"Standby General." said another voice who Kenobi quickly identified as Captain Tallasa.

The Galaxy-class U.S.S. Dominion flew in front of the group intent on boarding the command ship. A long phaser strike hit the shield generator, then several shorter ones finished it off. An emergency door began to close as the air in the hangar bay was evacuated.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this." Kenobi said, cringing as his and Skywalker's fighters along with three Federation boarding craft landed in the hangar bay. The Jedi fighters skidded across the bay, two Jedi leaping out and immediately defending themselves from the droids in the hangar. The three boarding craft dropped their ramps and three dozen Federation troops stomped out. The bay was secured in seconds. "R2, locate the Chancellor." said Kenobi.

Skywalker approached the Federation troops. One of them stepped forward and snapped a salute. "Sir! Lt. Larry Davis, we're at your disposal sir." he said

Skywalker nodded "Keep a squad of men here to protect the shuttles we'll need them to get off the ship. The rest of you come with me." he said

"Third squad, hold position." said Davis

"Anakin, R2 has located the Chancellor. The observation platform at the top of that spire." said Kenobi

"I sense Count Dooku." said Anakin

"I sense a trap." replied Kenobi

"Next move?" asked Skywalker

"Spring the trap." Lt. Davis and Kenobi said at the same time with a grin on both faces.

Two squads of Federation MACOs and two Jedi started down a corridor but were soon met by CIS forces. Although the Jedi could've handled the droids alone they welcomed the help. The group found a turbolift and called it. Just before it arrived two destroyer droids rolled up behind them, repeating blasters and shields blazing. Phaser rifles responded while the Jedi reflected the blaster bolts. The Jedi and Lt. Davis backed into one turbolift and the MACOs in another.

"Drop your weapons...I said drop them."

"Roger...Roger...Roger...Roger..." said the other droids. Skywalker and Kenobi looked at each other then three quick strokes of their lightsabers and they were alone in the elevator. "Lt. take your men and disable the hyperdrive. That will buy us some time."

"Aye sir. SSGT. Mola, take 2nd squad and disable the hyperdrive. 1st squad, find another elevator car and follow us to the spire."

"_Acknowledged._"

A few minutes into the elevator ride it stopped suddenly. "Did you press the stop button?" asked Kenobi

"No, did you?" Skywalker replied

"No."

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." said Skywalker as he ignited his lightsaber and began cutting into the ceiling.

"We don't need to get out, we need to get moving, R2, activate elevator 31174. Come in R2." said Kenobi

"Davis to third squad, report." he said tapping his combadge.

"This is Sgt. Zhan, they came at us with two super battle droids. We've destroyed them. R2, get on that elevator."

A rude sounding squirt sounded through the comlink...aaaaaaaaand the elevator dropped. With Skywalker on the outside. He jumped and held onto a ledge to the next floor. "Hands up Jedi." said a battle droid.

"R2, R2 stop we need to be going up not down." said Kenobi

The elevator car lurched to a stop, then shot upwards. "Now, that's better." he said

"I think he's got a few loose wires somewhere General." said Davis.

"More than one I think." replied Kenobi

Skywalker looked down and saw the car coming at him. The droids saw it too. "Uh oh..." said a droid. Skywalker lept to the other side and onto the car as it passed the deck with the battle droids leaning out, slicing their heads off.

While Kenobi, Skywalker and the MACOs were on the CIS flagship, _Invisible Hand, _several squads of MACOs had been beamed to various areas of Coruscant to help defend it. One full company of MACOs and Clones had been deployed to the Jedi Temple. They along with the Jedi already there managed to keep the droids from getting inside, but just barely. The timely arrival of three separate task forces cleared a large area in orbit, allowing gunships and shuttles filled with troops to go down to the surface. More were transported directly to specific areas. Mace Windu was directing the troops at the Temple, a MACO ran up to him. "Sir, the droids are withdrawing." he said

"Rally your troops and counter attack." said Windu

As the droids began withdrawing and the MACOs, clones and Jedi began attacking, more clones arrived from behind the droids. "We've got them in a pincer! Take'em down!" yelled the MACO commander. Soon after reinforcements arrived the droids were destroyed. Then a call for help sounded over the comm.

"_This is Aalya Secura, droids have breached the Senate building and have taken several Senators hostage. Requesting assistance._"

"Secura, this is Windu, we're on our way." said Windu

He nodded to the MACOs and clones who piled into their gunships and shuttles and took off for the Senate building. They landed behind the main droid force outside and wipe them out quickly. Then moved inside the Senate building. The MACOs, clones and Jedi made short work of what few droids were inside the Senate building. When they started using the Senators as human shields, the clones backed off, afraid to kill a Senator instead of their intended target. However, several of the MACOs possesed phaser sniper rifles and were able to free the Senate hostages with no casualties.

Skywalker, Kenobi and Davis met with 1st squad on the top deck of the observation platform. Skywalker gave subtle hand signals telling the MACOs to stay in the shadows. The MACOs melted into the shadows, under catwalks, behind pillars and bulkheads. The two Jedi walked up to newly elected Chancellor Organa of Alderaan. "Are you alright Chancellor?" asked Kenobi

"I am fine General Kenobi." he replied. Then he flicked his head behind the two Jedi. "Count Dooku."

"Not to worry Chancellor, Sith Lords are our speciality." replied Kenobi

"Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"This time we will take him together..." whispered Kenobi to Skywalker

"I was about to say that." replied Skywalker

Before Dooku could say anything he spun and deflected half-a-dozen phaser bursts then turned around and blocked Kenobi and Skywalker. "Brought some help did you? That's ok I've brought some help of my own." said Dooku. As he engaged Skywalker and Kenobi dozens of battle droids arrived at on the deck. The MACOs responded professionally tossing photon grenades and ECD. While the MACOs fought the droids Dooku continued blocking Kenobi and Skywalker's blades. Suddenly, a third blade entered the fight. "Who are you?" asked Dooku

"My name is 1st Lieutenant Larry Davis, Fifth MACO Regiment, Special Operations Division, not to mention, master swordsmen."

Dooku growled annoyingly. "You cannot hope to defeat me."

"Not one on one. But then again you don't much care for a fair fight do you."

The three men swung again and Dooku blocked all three blades. _It must be a Phrik sword he's using, a metal resistant to lightsabers. _He thought to himself.

Meanwhile the battle between the droids was winding down and Dooku felt more and more weapons aim his way, waiting for a clear shot. Davis had instructed his men to take any clean shot against Dooku as it might open an opportunity for the Jedi to end the fight. The sword duel was getting faster, Davis was barely able to maintain his technique.

Suddenly everything stopped. Dooku looked down to see Davis' blade sticking out his stomach. He had turned to deflect a phaser bolt when Davis struck. Dooku fell to the ground without a sound. Davis wiped his forehead. "That was quite a workout." he said. Then tapped his combadge. "2nd squad, 3rd squad report in." he commanded.

"_2nd Squad here we just disabled the hyperdrive. We're on our way back to the shuttle."_

"_3rd Squad, hangar bay is clear for now. But we have indications that the droids are massing outside the hatches."_

"Understood. Hold position until 2nd squad arrives then take off. We'll find another way off."

"_Acknowledged._"

"Lt. Davis to any Starfleet vessel respond."

"_This is the Enterprise. What's your situation LT?"_ asked Picard

"We've rescued the Chancellor. Count Dooku is dead. Requesting transport."

"_Understood. Standby."_

A moment later the MACOs, Jedi and the Chancellor disappeared from the observation platform, just as a dozen photon torpedoes ripped the spire from the ship. Then three Federation boarding craft left the hangar bay and landed in the shuttle bay of the _Enterprise_. The Chancellor had been taken to sickbay to check him over. Then the Enterprise warped out of the system to keep the Chancellor safe.

With Dooku dead, the CIS fleet began to withdraw. Dozens of ships on both sides took parting shots losing ships as the enemy departed. But the Republic and Federation had won. In the command area of the Starfleet Command Annex, Admiral Nechayev relaxed slightly. They had won but had taken heavy losses. She turned to a comm officer. "Send my compliments to the fleet Lt. And offer shore leave once the cleanup is complete." she said. The officer nodded and complied with her orders. Then she got up and went to the replicator. "Coffee. Black." she said. A second later she had a steaming cup of coffee in her hand when General Yoda came through the door. "General Yoda. You'll be pleased to hear that the Jedi Temple is intact and sustained only minor damage and there were only light Jedi casualties."

Yoda nodded. "My thanks you have, for defending the Temple. Glad I am that casualties were light. Grieve I will for those who did not survive."

"And we grieve with you General. On another note, Count Dooku has been taken care of. A MACO killed him after joining a lightsaber duel with Kenobi and Skywalker. He happened to be an expert swordsmen." she said

"Surprised I am to find the killer of Dooku a non-Jedi. My thanks you have and my compliments to him. Your casualties? How were they?" asked Yoda

"I'll pass along your compliments. We sustained damage across the fleet, nearly every ship here suffered damage of some kind. It would have been much worse had you, Kenobi and Skywalker not shown up." she replied

"Nearly over the war is."

"Yes, General Grievous is the only remaining military commander. When he falls, the star systems of the Confederacy should surrender. We suspect he will flee to either Ryloth, Felucia, Mustafar or Geonosis. We're preparing forces for each of those planets and I'm assigning several Jedi to each."

"Use the Jedi as you see fit Admiral. I must meditate. Good day."

"Good day General." she replied as he walked over to the transporter platform.

"Destination?" asked the operator.

"To the Jedi Temple take me." replied Yoda

"Standby."

Yoda disappeared from the Starfleet Annex only to reappear in the Council Chambers of the Jedi Temple, startling a few Jedi that were there. He grinned to himself. It was not often he got to surprise other Jedi.


	19. Battle of Ryloth

A/N: The Final battles are here. After Mustafar and Felucia is Geonosis and the story will end there...for now...Read and Review Please!

Chapter 19

Battle of Ryloth

Admiral Nechayev stood in front of the assembled Fleet and Ground commanders. "This will be the final push gentlemen. Intelligence indicates the remaining CIS forces are gathered around Mustafar, Ryloth, Felucia and Geonosis. They have no shipyard facilities and the majority of their droid factories are destroyed. Make no mistake, we'll take heavy casualties, but on the other hand they could sit in orbit of those bases rebuild shipyards and come out again in three to five years and overwhelm us with ships and droids. General Secura, General Kang, you will break the blockade at Ryloth and destroy all CIS forces. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, you will attack Mustafar with Captains Keller and Riker. General Yoda and Captain Picard will attack Felucia. Once those planets are secure, all ships will rendezvous at these coordinates..." a screen came on and a specific point near the Geonosis system lit up. "From there we will proceed to Geonosis and destroy the CIS. Any questions?" she looked at every commander in the eye. "Good luck and may the Force be with you." she said

With that the various commanders and Captains beamed up to their respective ships and Jedi took up gunships and fighters. With each task force however was a group of Jedi Padawans who had recently gone through a Starfleet-style combat training course to familiarize them with ground and space combat. These courses were part of an agreement between the Jedi Council and Starfleet. While the Jedi would continue to train Padawans in lightsaber combat as they grew up, when they reached the age of eighteen, they went to Starfleet Academy and were trained in conventional combat and tactics. The groups that were assigned to the three task forces were the first class of sixty Padawans to graduate. After the war ended, the next class would be larger and have a longer curriculum. Masters and Knights would take Advanced Tactical Training Courses in infiltration, hand-to-hand combat and intelligence gathering.

Jedi Commander Juokas formally a Padawan, strood onto the bridge of General Secura's flagship. He snapped a crisp salute. "Commander Juokas reporting for duty."

Secura returned the salute just as crisply. While the Jedi were not a formal military for the duration of the war they had adopted some military customs, such as saluting a superior officer in this case Master/General Secura. "Welcome aboard Commander. Congratulations on your graduation. Are you ready to end this war?" she asked

"Yes ma'am." he replied

She nodded, "Get down below and get yourself situated. We have a twelve-hour hyperspace jump and then a five minute jump to our target, Ryloth. I want you to read over the intelligence reports from the Klingon, Starfleet and Republic intelligence databases. Pay specific attention to the fleet in orbit. I want a plan of attack ready in six hours." she said

"Yes ma'am." he replied

"Dismissed." she said.

Juokas executed a perfect two-point about face and walked to the turbolift. He lead a group of thirty Jedi Commanders in various positions within the fleet. Some were ground commanders others led wings of starfighters, three more including himself were ship Captains. He entered his quarters and sat down at his desk. There were readiness reports stacked up on the desk but he decided to tackle those later. He pulled up the list of ships assigned to the task force under Secura. Then he pulled up combined intelligence reports of Ryloth. He was somewhat shocked that the droids were being ordered to use Twi'lek civilians as human shields. Then he turned his attention to the fleet in orbit.

General Secura's flagship the _Centurion_ was joined by General Kang's Vor'Cha-class ship, the _Maht'Ha_ to form the leading ships of the fleet. With them were twenty-five Venator-class Star Destroyers, fifteen Acclamator-class assault ships, three of which were retrofitted with extended hangar decks and carried more starfighters than clone troopers, and almost one hundred Consular-class cruisers for anti-fighter support. The Klingons had assigned four hundred Bird of Preys to the fleet along with three dozen Vor'cha-class battlecruisers. Also with them were dozens of D-7, K'Vort and K't'inga type cruisers. There was a reserve Federation fleet of two hundred ships that could be called upon if needed. A total force of seven hundred ships not including fighter support.

The enemy force guarding Ryloth consisted of twenty-five Munificent-class frigates, thirty-six Recusant-class destroyers, twelve Lucrehulk-class battleships and eight Providence-class cruisers. Juokas immediately tagged them as priority targets. Those ships usually served as flagships and were very powerful. He recommended a force of at least three Venators or twenty Klingon ships be dispatched to each of the enemy flagships to destroy them quickly. Reports also indicated that there were more than two million battle droids available to the enemy but only about half-a-million droids were actually deployed on the planet itself. He tagged the Lucrehulk-class ships as priority targets as well as they held the majority of battle droids in storage.

Using the training he received from Starfleet Academy he put together a plan to destroy the fleet quickly and liberate the planet, then reported to General Secura on the bridge.

As he strode onto the bridge he saw they were still in hyperspace. He approached Secura and snapped a quick salute which she returned. "Report Commander." she said

"Ma'am I've studied the intelligence databanks and I've come up with a battle plan to liberate Ryloth. However in all honesty we don't even need one, the enemy has a force of barely eighty ships in orbit while we have a little over seven hundred. We could roll them under before they knew what hit them." he reported.

"True, however we should keep an eye out for additional forces." she replied

"Yes ma'am, I suggest we come out of hyperspace just outside the system and dispatch scout ships to confirm the disposition of enemy forces. Then we can drop out of hyperspace at four different points and split their forces. I've taken the liberty of tagging priority targets like Providence-class cruisers and Trade Federation battleships." he said

"Good work Commander Juokas. Now get some rest, we'll be making our second hyperspace jump in about an hour, then it's only three minutes to the new coordinates outside the system." Secura replied.

* * *

The Republic/Klingon fleet dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Ryloth system. Five scout ships equipped with cloaking devices entered the system. They took passive scans of the ships in orbit and droid positions on the ground then jumped back out of the system. Later, General Kang relayed the report to General Secura. "The enemy fleet is just what we expected with the addition of fifteen Munificent-class frigates, ten Recusant destroyers and four more Trade Federation ships. Not that those reinforcements will matter. We will destroy them all quickly and efficiently. Using Commander Juokas' recommendations I've assigned twenty Bird of Preys and six Vor'chas to each enemy flagship. I also agree with the idea of splitting our forces and entering the system from four different points, we can surround them and destroy them with few casualties. Then we land troops on the ground and destroy what droids are left." he said

"Agreed. We should commence the attack immediately." she said

"Qapla!" roared Kang.

With that the connection cut and the fleet split into four distinct groups and jumped to hyperspace. The first group with General Secura's _Centurion_ in the lead decanted from hyperspace over the eastern hemisphere. Directly in front of her was a portion of the enemy blockade. "All ships, launch fighters. Stand by to attack. Commander Bly report on enemy strength?"

"Ma'am, we're facing two Providence-class cruisers along with ten Munificent frigates, thirteen Recusant destroyers and three Trade Federation ships." he replied

She shook her head, "Versus our five Venators, five Acclamators, twenty Consulars and nearly a hundred Klingon ships. Right...all ships, all fighters, full impulse, attack pattern Delta." she said

Almost one-hundred fifty ships surged toward the CIS blockade. Droid fighters launched and surged ahead only to be met by tricobalt and photon torpedoes wiping the majority of the fighters out before they reached the enemy. Then the ships launched troop transports. Commander Bly immediately noticed and reported it. "Ma'am, enemy ships are launching troop transports." he said

"Boarding craft?" she asked

"No ma'am, they're heading for the surface. They probably know we'll destroy their fleet so their saving as many droids as they can for the surface battle." he said

"Vector some fighter squadrons to intercept. The fewer droids we have to deal with on the surface the faster we can liberate the planet." she replied

Bly nodded and issued the appropriate orders. Several hundred ARC-170 fighters broke off from the main engagement and pursued the transports. Then the leading Klingon ships hit the enemy fleet. Photon torpedoes and disruptors mixed with turbolasers and proton torpedoes. Many Klingon ships were disabled and destroyed but not before they themselves destroyed eight Munificents, five Recusants and heavily damaged a Trade Federation ship. Then the Republic ships hit even harder, destroying an additional three Munificents, finishing off the Recusants and Two Trade Federation ships. Then nearly a hundred ships turned on the two Providence-class cruisers and swarmed them and the remaining Trade Federation ship. Those ships exploded after ten minutes.

"Ma'am, report from the rest of the fleet. We took some casualties but we managed to destroy all Providence-class cruisers and Munificent-class frigates. Only four Trade Federation ships and ten Recusants remain-correction no Trade Federation ships and three Recusants remain. Several ships have begun landing troops on the surface and encountering heavy resistance. They've also made contact with Twi'lek resistance fighters who have joined our troops. Ground commanders reporting droids using Twi'lek civilians as meat shields." Bly said

"Order our troops on the ground to take extra care with ordinance. We don't want any civilian casualties. Make sure the Klingons understand that as well." she replied.

"Yes ma'am."

"Casualty reports?" she asked

"Heavy casualties among starfighter units and Bird of Preys but only two Venators an Acclamator and ten Consular cruisers were destroyed or disabled." he replied

"Signal the reserve Federation fleet, have them jump in and beam down medical personnel and supplies. I want every village cared for. You have the bridge Commander Bly. I'm going to the surface." she said and walked off the bridge.

A moment later a single Jedi Starfighter launched from the R.S.S. Centurion and landed on the planet surface. The Jedi Master walked to a nearby house, untouched by the conflict and knocked on the door. An older female Twi'lek answered. "Yes?" she asked

All Secura could say was... "Mother?"


	20. Battle of Felucia

A/N: Closing in on the end of the story. My continued thanks for the reviews and for not flaming me. I hope you don't start because I included Wesley Crusher. Anyway enjoy this chapter and review!

Chapter 20

Battle of Felucia

Wesley Crusher beamed aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise to be greeted by first officer Commander Data. He dropped off his belongings in his personal quarters then went to sickbay to see his mother. After a brief conversation there he proceeded to engineering to greet Geordi.

"Wes!" he said, shaking the officer's hand hard. "It's good to be back Geordi." Then he noticed another officer working a console behind him. Her back was turned but he knew who it was. "Robin?" Wesley asked

Robin Lefler turned around and saw Wes, smiled broadly and grabbed him in a big hug. "It's good to see you again Wesley. I'm glad I could see you before the last battle."

Wesley held her tight for a little while then let her go. "I'd love to chat more with you but I have to report to the bridge."

"Alright but hey, while you're up there, remember law 91."

"Always watch your back." they said together. Wesley kissed her on the cheek then left for the bridge.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in the Captain's chair of the U.S.S. Enterprise. The fleet was nearly in position when Worf reported that the last of the new crewmembers had been beamed aboard. "Very well. I'll be in my ready room." he replied and stood to go to his ready room. Before he took a step however the turbolift door opened.

Lieutenant Wesley Crusher stepped out and approached Picard with a wide smile. "Lieutenant Crusher reporting for duty sir."

Picard smiled broadly and shook his hand. "Welcome aboard Lieutenant. I'm glad you could join us."

"So am I sir." Wesley replied

"Congratulations on your promotion." said Picard

"Thank you sir."

Wesley had earned his new rank after piloting a Miranda-class ship in a series of dazzling evasive maneuvers against a Munificent-class frigate. His maneuvers allowed the ship to avoid several turbolaser salvos that would have otherwise disabled or destroyed the ship. For his skill he had been awarded the Federation Flying Cross, usually given to helmsmen with extraordinary skill.

"Take your station, Lieutenant." said Picard

"Sir the fleet is in position for the jump to hyperspace." reported Worf.

"Mr. Crusher, lay in a course for Felucia." said Picard

"Aye sir." Crusher replied

"Captain, message from General Yoda." said Worf

"_In position the fleet is, ready to jump to hyperspace we are."_

"Very well General standby." replied Picard who nodded to Crusher.

Wesley tapped some controls then ran two fingers up on the console. On the viewscreen the stars stretched and then became the solid blue of hyperspace. "Jump complete sir, ETA to Felucia...six hours." he said

"Very well. I'll be in my ready room." Picard said as he walked to his ready room. He sat down behind his desk and tapped the computer. On it was the list of ships and personnel assigned to his and Yoda's fleet.

The _Enterprise_ and Yoda's flagship, the _Republic_, were joined by five hundred Federation cruisers most of which were Excelsiors and Ambassadors. Another two hundred were smaller ships, Miranda, Centaur, Soyuz classes. Also joining the fleet were the first ships of the new Defiant and Akira-classes. These were part of the combat modernization program begun by Starfleet Command in response to the Borg threat. Other classes included the Steamrunner and Norway-classes all of which were more combat-oriented that previous classes. There was even talk of reactivating the Constitution-class. But instead of upgrading existing ships, Starfleet decided to build new ships based on the older design. It was called the Excalibur project. The goal was to produce a standardized cruiser with multi-role capability in addition to the newer combat-oriented ship classes. However, none of those ships were available yet. The Republic had assigned fifty Venator-class star destroyers and an equal amount of Acclamator assault ships along with nearly three hundred Consular-cruisers.

The Consular-class cruisers were fast becoming the standard anti-starfighter capital ship used by the Republic. They had been retrofitted and three of the six normal turbolasers had been removed and twelve computer-fire-control linked quad lasers. Some of the more recently built ones included a phaser array specifically configured for point defense. Some of the Acclamator-class ships had also been retrofitted with large hangar decks for starfighter squadrons instead of large numbers of troops, they also had increased point defense capability. The Providence-class cruiser captured early in the war had been studied and refitted in time for this battle. It had been renamed the U.S.S. Providence. Likewise the Subjugator-class that had been stolen from the CIS shipyards at Fondor had also been refitted and renamed. It was now the U.S.S. Liberator. That ship had been assigned to Skywalker, Kenobi and Keller's fleet.

Picard looked at the intelligence data concerning Felucia. There was a major base there along with a recently built factory. The most recent data suggest that more than five million droids had been deployed to the surface. Vast swaths of forest and jungle had been cut down to make room for the expanding base. In orbit were hundreds of ships. Again the most recent intelligence indicates at least three hundred Munificent-class frigates, four hundred Recusant-class destroyers, one hundred Trade Federation battleships and fifty Providence-class cruisers. He looked up the stats on Geonosis, the enemy fleet in orbit there numbered at nearly five thousand ships and nearly one billion droids on the planet's surface. _So we're nearly even for ships at Felucia. But I think we actually outgun them. The majority of their firepower comes from the Recusants and Munificents, if we can destroy those quickly the other enemy ships can be swarmed._ Picard thought to himself. _Geonosis is another question. That battle will depend on events at Felucia, Ryloth and Mustafar._

Six hours later the fleet dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Felucia system. Several shuttles were dispatched to the inner system as scout ships to confirm the presence and number of enemy ships. A few hours later they returned. Picard sat in his ready room and was speaking with Yoda over a secure channel.

"Our scouts have confirmed the number of enemy ships in orbit. They appear to be evenly distributed across the planet. We will face roughly seventy-five Munificent frigates, one hundred Recusant destroyers, twenty-five Trade Federation battleships and a dozen Providence-class cruisers no matter where we come out of hyperspace. However, enemy fighter strength seems to have been increased." Picard said

"_Heavy casualties they will take. Use tricobalt weapons we must, to thin out enemy fighters." _Yoda replied

"I agree, all my ships have already loaded tricobalt torpedoes and they are ready to fire. A few ships even have the new quantum torpedoes. They're designed to be more effective than standard photon torpedoes. Starfleet is looking at replacing photon torpedoes completely in the next few years."

"_Seen the specifications I have. Impressive weapons they are. Look forward I do, to seeing them in action. Ready your forces are?"_

"Yes we're ready."

"_Then commence the attack we will."_ replied Yoda and the channel closed.

The plan of attack agreed upon by Captain Picard and General Yoda called for the entire fleet to drop out of hyperspace after a short micro-jump in the northwest hemisphere of the planet. The entire fleet would hopefully quickly overwhelm the ships in that area and then split into two groups. General Yoda would take half the Republic and Federation ships and go 'east' while Picard's group would go 'west'. If all went according to plan the two allied fleets would meet over the northeast hemisphere and destroy the entire enemy fleet in orbit before sending down troops to destroy the enemy base and factory.

Picard strood onto the bridge. "Lieutenant Crusher are the calculations for the micro-jump complete?" he asked

Crusher tapped the console. "Yes sir, the fleet is in position for the micro-jump."

"Then make it so Mr. Crusher."

The entire fleet jumped to hyperspace and no a second later dropped back out in orbit of Felucia. "Report, Mr. Worf." Picard said

"Enemy fighters launching. Enemy capital ships are approaching." said Worf

"Order the fleet to target a volley of tricobalt torpedoes ahead of us. Fire when ready."

As one the leading fifty ships launched tricobalt torpedoes. Ahead of the enemy fleet the droid fighters dispersed as to not lose as many fighters at one time. Picard noticed this and ordered a second volley. "Mr. Worf, order the next volley to be more spread out." then in a comment to Data he said "It seems, Commander Data that the CIS have finally gotten a little smarter when it comes to fighters."

"It would appear so sir." he replied.

"Sir, the fleet in entering optimal firing range." said Data

"Picard to all ships, launch fighters, when possible set phasers to point defense. Assume Attack Formation Epsilon-3, Attack Pattern Delta. Full impulse, fire at will." he said.

The entire fleet surged forward. A little over seven hundred ships attacked first. The two hundred enemy ships in that sector were quickly overwhelmed and the Federation fleet held it's position while the Republic ships caught up with them. Then the fleet split in half, Yoda's fleet proceeded one way, while Picard's forces went another. Phasers, torpedoes, turbolasers flashing through space, impacting energy shields and hull armor.

A Venator was cut off and surrounded by Munificent frigates. Federation ships rushed to help but it was too late as the Star Destroyer exploded taking three enemy frigates with it. Two Defiants made strafing runs along Providence cruisers, while fifteen Excelsiors attack a group of Recusant destroyers. Twelve Cheyenne-class heavy cruisers ganged up on a Trade Federation ship. They swarmed it, avoiding the majority of it's turbolaser fire, eventually they punched through the shields and the hull, hitting the main reactor with a torpedo barrage. One ship even fired a tricobalt torpedoe directly into the port-side hangar of the Trade Federation ship.

Picard's forces were doing well, having destroyed an additional hundred enemy ships in the next sector. Then Wesley had an idea. "Captain, I have an idea. Right now we have to batter down the shields and try to punch through the hull. It's taking too much time. We should just beat down the shields and beam photon torpedoes over to the enemy ship." he said

Picard looked at Data. "Your opinion Mr. Data?"

"It's possible sir, and it would save time and munitions and possibly ships and lives."

"Very well, Mr. Worf, our current target?"

"A Recusant-class destroyer sir."

"Status of target?"

"Shields are down, significant damage to outer hull. Weapon emplacements nearly destroyed. Engines are still online however." Worf reported.

"Beam a photon torpedo over, set for five-second delay."

"Aye sir...transport complete."

Then the Recusant destroyer exploded from the inside. Debris went everywhere, but the ship was destroyed.

"Well done, Mr. Crusher. Move us to our next target. Mr. Worf, inform the fleet and send a message to General Yoda and his ships detailing the tactic."

At once, enemy ships began exploding from the inside. No longer concerned with beating down the shields _and_ punching through the hull, the Allied ships began moving much faster to secure the orbit of Felucia. While it still took two hours to secure the orbit after destroying every capital ship, there were still a number of enemy droid fighters in the attack. Squadrons of Republic and Federation fighters were dispatched to sectors especially filled with droid fighters. While the fighters cleaned up, the Acclamators and Venators launched their gunships, filled to the brim with clone troopers. However, before they landed, several battalions of Starfleet MACOs beamed down and secured landing sites from droid attacks.

Once everyone was on the ground a brutal but brief ground campaign liberated the world of Felucia. A day later Picard and Yoda's fleet arrived at the rendezvous coordinates outside the Geonosis system and waited for the other two fleets. Two days after that General Secura and General Kang's fleet arrived and took up positions around Picard and Yoda's fleet. They all waited for Anakin and Obi-wan's fleet to show up so the final battle could commence..


	21. Battle of Mustafar Part 1

A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Battle of Mustafar Part 1

Ahsoka Tano strood onto the bridge of the _Resolute_, Anakin Skywalker's flagship. Another recent graduate of Starfleet Combat extension courses, Ashoka graduated at the top of her class. She came to attention behind Skywalker, snapped a salute and said "Ahsoka Tano reporting for duty sir."

Skywalker turned, returned the salute then spoke. "Welcome aboard Mrs. Tano. I understand you graduated at the top of your class. An impressive accomplishment." he said

"Thank you sir." she replied

"You'll be commanding the fighter wing during attack on Mustafar. I'll be heading to the surface to hopefully engage General Grievous. General Kenobi and Captain Keller will command the capital ships. According to the latest intelligence, the enemy fleet at Mustafar numbers around three thousand ships. Lucky for us, they're mostly Munificent-class frigates and Recusant destroyers. There are only a few hundred Trade Federation ships and less than twenty Providence-class ships." Skywalker said. He then handed her a PADD. "This is a list of all the starfighter squadrons assigned to our fleet. Including Federation squadrons. There is also a list of capital ships assigned as well as the general battle plan. Familiarize yourself with it. Then report to the hangar in twelve hours. It'll take us that long to reach Mustafar." he said

"Yes sir." she replied. Then executed a perfect about-face and marched off the bridge.

In her quarters she read the PADD. She was surprised to find her old friend Barriss Offee was assigned to the Federation flagship for this mission, the U.S.S. Agamemnon. She would be serving on the bridge as communications officer. Then she read the rosters for the fighter squadrons. There were dozens of them. Mostly clone squadrons but with the war winding down, the Republic had started recruiting its own citizens. The thought of having a Clone Army didn't sit well with her, although she admitted that the Republic had needed it to combat the Separatists.

The Allied fleet destined for Mustafar numbered nearly four thousand ships, most of them Federation ships. Two thousand were cruiser-level and above. A mix of Galaxy, Cheyenne, New Orleans, Springfield, Ambassador, Challenger, Excelsior and Nebula-classes, among others. Another thousand were escorts and destroyers like Mirandas, Soyuz', Centaurs, Merceds, Novas and Niagras. There were even a few older and newer ships including some Constellation and Defiant class ships. The Republic had assigned a thousand ships to this armada as well. Five hundred Venator-class Star Destroyers were joined by two hundred and fifty Acclamator-class Assault ships, three hundred Consular-class frigates and another two hundred and fifty Arquitens-class light cruisers, along with a few dozen slightly aged Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers. All these ships versus twenty-five hundred Munificent-class frigates, three hundred Recusant-class destroyers, one hundred eighty-five Trade Federation ships and fifteen Providence-class cruisers.

_The Federation could take this fleet by itself._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker sat on the command chair of the _Resolute, _when a clone crewmen approached him. "Sir, communication from the U.S.S. Agamemnon." he said

Skywalker nodded and tapped a control on his chair then stood. A hologram wavered into existence and Captain Keller stood before him. "Captain, what can I do for you?" Skywalker asked

"_General Skywalker, I've just received word from Generals Secura, Kang, Yoda and Captain Picard. The fleets have liberated Felucia and Ryloth._" said Keller

"That's good news." Skywalker replied

"_They're waiting for us at the rendezvous coordinates for the final assault on Geonosis. However, I've recently read a report detailing a new tactic that was devised by a Starfleet Lieutenant at Felucia. Although we outnumber them, destroying an enemy ship simply takes too long for the numbers we face. So instead of destroying a ship conventionally, and by that I mean shooting it until it comes apart. We simply beat down the shields, then transport explosives, photon torpedoes to be exact onto the enemy ships, blowing them up from the inside. This new strategy saved time and ammunition and probably lives and ships too._" Keller said

"Definitely more efficient than blasting a ship to pieces, we can use our starfighters to keep the shields from regenerating. A recent intelligence operation obtained the schematics for every ship used by the Confederacy. Included in the schematics are the locations for the shield generators. We use larger ships to beat down the shields, then starfighters to target the generators, that way they don't regenerate before we can transport a bomb aboard." Skywalker said.

"_Sounds like a plan. I'll issue the appropriate orders to my ships._" Keller replied

"I'll brief the starfighter commanders as well. In the meantime I suggest we get underway." said Skywalker

"_Agreed._" said Keller, then the hologram shimmered off.

Skywalker turned to his ship commander, "Cody, get us into hyperspace on course for Mustafar."

"Yes sir."

With that, a fleet of a little over four thousand ships jumped to hyperspace bound for Mustafar.

* * *

Twelve hours later, the fleet dropped out of hyperspace. Captain Keller sat in his command chair. "Lieutenant Adams, open a channel to the fleet." he ordered.

"Channel open." she replied.

"This is Captain John Keller of the starship Agamemnon. All ships assume attack formation Echo-3. Cruiser and Galaxy wings drop to three-quarters impulse, you too Ensign. Launch fighters, load tricobalt torpedoes. Federation attack fighters, tactical pattern Omega, concentrate fire on the shield generators and then split off into squadrons and head back here. Try to lure as many enemy fighters as you can. We're going to try and thin them out before attacking the main fleet." He said

A moment later Barriss Offee, serving as communications officer reported. "Cruiser and Galaxy wings at three-quarters impulse, attack fighters in Omega formation. Republic fighters launching." she said.

"Attack fighters, full impulse, fire at will." ordered Keller.

Hundreds upon hundreds of refitted Peregrine-class couriers and shuttles swooped in on the Confederacy fleet. Pulse and beam phasers, micro photon torpedoes pounded the shields of the leading Munificent frigates. Anti-starfighter quad-lasers opened up, destroying a few, but the Federation ships kept coming. Droid Vulture and Tri-fighters pursued the first wave back to the fleet.

And were summarily destroyed by a few volleys of tri-cobalt torpedoes.

A second wave was sent in and this time more enemy fighters chased them back to the Allied fleet. Tri-cobalt torpedoes were launched and destroyed the majority of the enemy fighters but a few got through. However, those didn't last long either as Republic starfighters and point-defense phasers destroyed the last of them. A _third_ wave brought even more fighters along with a dozen Munificent frigates. Again the fighters were destroyed by tri-cobalt explosions but the frigates survived only to be met with withering salvos of phaser and torpedo fire, destroyed in minutes.

Keller then stood, "All ships, all fighters, remember the plan. Don't blast ships to pieces, just batter down the shields so we can transport explosives aboard. Now, all ships, full impulse, fire at will!"

Three thousand Federation ships surged forward. Phasers and torpedoes met with turbolasers and proton torpedoes. Vulture and Tri-fighter droids mixed it up with Federation Peregrine and Republic ARC-170s. The Agamemnon swooped in on a Munificent, two Excelsiors and an Ambassador flanking it and hitting it from multiple angles. Ahsoka Tano's fighter squadron then targeted the shield generators with precisely placed salvos of proton torpedoes or lasers. Adams reported that the shields were down permanently and the fighters moved away after a torpedo was transported aboard. The explosion ripped through the power generator and destroyed it causing a cascade effect in the ship's power system. The enemy ships was ripped apart, debris flew everywhere and posed a danger to the smaller fighters. Most of the hull fragments however, simply bounced off the larger ship's shields. All around them, the leading Munificents were exploding.

As the Agamenon flew through the battle with two Excelsiors flanking it. The ship began to take fire. Keller looked at his tactical display. "The _Venture_ is supposed to be protecting our starboard flank he's in too tight. Ensign, tell fighter squadrons six, seven and eight to regroup and-"

"Sir, I can't get through to anybody communications are down!" said Barriss.

Ensign Williams checked his console. "They're jamming our signal by generating a rotating EM pulse."

"Can you clear it?" asked Keller.

"I'm trying." he replied, he then moved to Barriss Offee's station while another ensign took the helm. He quickly cleared the jamming, then moved back to the helm.

In the meantime the ship had attacked another quartet of Munifients. Disabling the shields on two and transporting explosives aboard. The other two quickly followed.

While the Federation ships surged ahead. Skywalker used the Force to help calculate a hyperspace jump of less than a second. He was sending some ships to flank the enemy fleet when the comm sounded. "Sir, communications from the Agamemnon."

"Put it through."

"_Skywalker, I noticed you've got some ships on the flanks._"

"Yes, would you mind sending some starfighters and destroyer units to provide cover?" asked Skywalker

"_Not a problem. I'm sending them now._"

In the distance he could see several ships jumping to warp in the middle of the fleet, then dropping out of warp less than a second later at new coordinates. Peregrine fighters and ARC-170s soon joined them. Those ships joined Republic Star Destroyers in beating down the shields of the flanking ships, mostly Recusant-class destroyers. Turbolasers from Republic ships beat down the shields and photon torpedoes, both fired and transported, ripped into the hull of the enemy ships.

* * *

An hour of intense fighting and the loss of his shields, forced Captain Keller to withdraw his own ship to recharge his shields and effect repairs, while the rest of his forces continued to fight. Skywalker continued to provide updates and issued orders. The Allied forces destruction of the enemy fleet at Mustafar, while efficient, still resulted in casualties. Hundreds of ships floated everywhere, holes punched in the hulls. Several drifted into enemy ships and exacted revenge. The enemy fleet had been halved. Keller contacted Skywalker.

"They're putting up one heck of a fight." he said

"_Indeed. Makes me wonder if they're protecting something. In the meantime we've cleared enough space to land our forces. They have factories all over the planet. But we can't destroy them from above. Volcanic ash is scattering our sensors._" Skywalker replied.

"Very well. Deploy your forces as you see fit. My ship will join you as soon as we complete repairs." Keller said, then cut the channel. "Speaking of repairs, Lt. Adams how are we doing?" he asked

"Better than a few minutes ago sir. Emergency force fields are holding the few hull breaches we have and shields have been mostly regenerated. We've nearly exhausted our compliment of photon torpedoes but we still have phasers." she replied

"Alright, we'll target a weakened ship with the last of our torpedoes. Set all phasers to point-defense mode." Keller replied

"Aye sir."

"Sickbay, this is the Captain, casualty report?" said Keller

"We've lost a few Captain, but we're getting overwhelmed in sickbay. I've set up triage in the cargo bays and some of the hallways." Ehalzi Zhan, the ship's CMO responded.

"Understood, Doctor. I'll see if I can spare some people."

"Ensign Offee, how are you doing?" Keller asked

"Fine sir."

"You have medical experience, yes?" asked Keller

"Yes sir."

"Get down to Sickbay and give the Doctor a hand." he said

"Aye sir." she replied, quickly vacating her station to another officer and getting into a turbolift at the back of the bridge.

* * *

A few minutes later the Agamemnon and a few other ships entered the still furious battle. It swooped in on a Munificent with weak shields. The Agamemnon's remaining torpedoes brought the shields completely down while a nearby New Orleans-class frigate transported a torpedo aboard. The enemy frigate exploded. Leaving nothing but hot debris where once stood a proud ship of the CIS fleet.

Then a Republic Star Destroyer exploded. A green beam of pure energy lanced up from the planet, struck it's shields, then punched through and detonated the reactor. The comm came alive with wild reports.

"Lt. Adams, what was that!?" asked Keller

"It's appears to be some kind of superlaser sir. It cut through Republic ship's shields like they weren't there." she replied.

"Contact Skywalker, tell him to withdraw the Republic elements of the fleet." Keller ordered

"Yes sir...Republic ships jumping to hyperspace. Another shot sir! This one took out some of our ships as well as an Acclamator that didn't make it to hyperspace." reported Adams

"Order the fleet to withdraw. I want to know where those shots came from. I'll be in my ready room...speaking with Admiral Nechayev and Captain Picard." Keller said, walking from his command chair to his ready room. "Computer open a secure channel to Captain Picard and Admiral Nechayev. Scramble frequency Kilo-1." Keller ordered as he sat down at his desk.

The laptop popped on. Picard and Nechayev were on split screens. "Captain, Admiral, I've hit a snag in the Mustafar system."

"What kind of snag?" asked Nechayev.

"A superlaser kind of snag."

"A superlaser?" asked Nechayev.

"Yes ma'am. One with enough raw power to shoot down a Venator-class Star Destroyer with a single shot. A second shot took out dozens of my own ships. We've withdrawn from orbit, pending analysis. I'm hoping we can pinpoint the sources of the superlasers and destroy them from orbit. Needless to say, this might set us back a few days." Keller said

"Captain, do you need reinforcements? We can have extra ships there in a few hours." asked Picard.

"Not at this time Captain. We've destroyed a little more than half the enemy fleet. They have about twelve hundred ships left. We still have thirty-nine hundred. As I said, I'm hoping to be able to destroy it from orbit, or failing that, send shuttles down to destroy them with commando strikes. What I want to know is how intelligence never saw this? It's one thing to miss fleet movements but a weapon of this scale..." said Keller

"We'll look into it. In the meantime, do what you feel is necessary. I'll have reinforcements standing by incase you do need them." said Nechayev.

"Thank you ma'am." Keller said as the channel closed.

"_Bridge to Captain Keller."_

"Go ahead."

"_We've finished our analysis sir."_ said Adams over the comm.

"On my way." said Keller, getting up from his desk and walking out onto the bridge. "Report."

"Captain, I believe I've pinpointed the sources of the superlasers. Unfortunately, we can't destroy them from orbit. But we can get shuttles in with commando teams and destroy them that way."

"We'll have to provide cover for the shuttles though. That laser could take them all out in one shot." replied Keller

"Not if we use the ARC-170s sir. They have a hyperdrive and can provide the shuttles with the needed cover. I've calculated the firing arcs for the weapon sir. If the shuttles can get in under the enemy fleet, with an enemy ship directly behind them. Then the CIS probably won't fire their laser for fear of hitting their own ship. We could also disperse the formation and increase the chances of some of them getting through." said Adams.

"Not a bad idea. Get some MACOs to the shuttlebay and order some other ships to do the same. I want to land at least a few battalions on that planet. Their main objective will be the superlasers but if we leave them there, they can sabotage command and control and destroy droid factories." said Keller

"That'll be hundreds of shuttles sir."

"I know. Which is why the Republic will fly cover for us. Open a channel to Skywalker." said Keller

Skywalker quickly appeared on the screen. "General, I have a plan to take out those superlasers...


	22. Halo: Defection Teaser

Halo: Defection

The comm officer looked up at the Captain with a shocked look on his face.

"Sir, the Covenant ship is requesting communications." he said

The Captain hesitated, then nodded. "Open a channel."

"Channel open sir."

_"Human vessel. Do not fire. We wish to defect." _came the bass-like voice of the Sangheili shipmaster.

The Captain was stunned. "Uhhh...Covenant ship...standby." then to his comm officer. "Get me ONI on the line now."

A/N: Yes I know you were expecting a new chapter for 'A Time For Peace' but I wanted to get this trailer out there. The next chapter will be coming soon. I probably won't actually start Halo: Defection until I finish this story.


	23. Battle of Mustafar Part 2

A/N: I thought of that teaser as more of a commercial than anything else. _And now back to our regularly scheduled fanfiction. _Hope you enjoy this one, it's for real this time...

Chapter 22

Battle of Mustafar Part 2

General Kenobi, being part of Skywalker and Keller's fleet, beamed aboard the U.S.S. Agamemnon to hear the plan to destroy the super-lasers. He joined a few MACO commanders and Republic Commando commanders, starfighter squadron commanders in the conference room. Captain Keller stood in front of the group.

"Gentlemen, we can't destroy the super-lasers from orbit. They are too well defended by energy shields and capital warships. However I believe that a group of assault shuttles could get down to the surface and take the super-lasers down with commando strikes. We'll use Republic and Federation starfighters for cover and possibly air support. Once the super-lasers are destroyed you'll activate this beacon which will signal the fleet come in. We'll drop out of hyperspace guns blazing and hopefully finish off the enemy fleet quickly. We will then recover our shuttles and wounded commandos. We're expecting heavy resistance so you'll go in heavy. Any questions?" said Keller

A MACO spoke up. "Sir, intelligence points to General Grievous being on Mustafar. What are our orders if we encounter him." he said

"Good question. Your orders are to withdraw and avoid combat with General Grievous. General Kenobi will be joining the ground operation along with several other Jedi, on the chance that he is down there. The Jedi are to handle General Grievous, but if need be you may assist the Jedi as necessary. Any other questions?" There were none. "Very well, get your teams together and report to your assigned shuttles and starfighters. Dismissed." said Keller

* * *

General Kenobi filed out with the rest of the commanders and joined a MACO from the Agamemnon, an Andorian Major named Shellar Kurn. "General, it's good to have you aboard. I look forward to seeing you in action. We'll be departing as soon as the team is ready." he said

"Understood." Kenobi replied.

The Andorian and Jedi took a turbolift down to the shuttlebay and boarded a shuttle with a fifteen other MACOs. A Starfleet pilot named Rabb took the helm, while another MACO manned the gunnery position. The shuttle took off and exited the shuttlebay. From all around the fleet, hundreds of assault shuttles departed from their mother ships.

Federation Assault Shuttles were a recent addition to Starfleet's auxiliary fleet. Designed along the lines of the Republic LAAT, it featured fully operational shields and transporters. It was armed with a single 360o phaser array and an additional phaser turret on the dorsal surface. Some models had additional weapons and functioned as gunships. Another model in development is designed for boarding operations in space. The normal model has one hatch on the back end of the craft. The Federation Boarding Shuttle has a hatch on the front side, along with a plasma torch capable of burning through just about any metal.

Rabb's Assault Shuttle formed up with three other shuttles and a squadron of Republic ARC-170 starfighters. The plan called for the starfighters to make a micro-jump into the middle of the enemy fleet first and distract them long enough for the assault shuttles to follow and make a break for the atmosphere.

Now in formation with his assault group, Rabb waited as the starfighters jumped to hyperspace in advanced of the assault ships. Then a countdown timer beeped and the pilot activated the ship's short range warp drive. Hundreds of flashes signified the exit of the assault ships from the main fleet. Kurn knew the Starfleet officers on the capital ships had the harder job...waiting.

A split second of warp travel ended and the pilot immediately threw the ship into evasive maneuvers as Republic starfighters and CIS fighters swooped about. Nearby, a Munificent-class frigate exploded from a large salvo of proton torpedoes launched from the Republic starfighters. Another frigate exploded near the last one. This frigate was destroyed by a combination of proton and photon torpedoes. The destruction of these two frigates opened a hole for the assault shuttles who immediately seized the opportunity. Hundreds of shuttles flew down into the ash-choked atmosphere. Anti-aircraft turbolasers opened up, hitting a few shuttles but most managed to avoid the heavier defenses of the fortresses around the planet. Rabb's shuttle along with two others landed on a pad just outside a large complex he suspected held a super-laser. The hatch dropped behind the craft and sixteen MACOs and a Jedi piled out. Rabb opened a comm channel. "I'll stay here to provide medevac and air support when possible." he said

"Much appreciated pilot." said Kurn.

Joining Kurn and his MACOs were thirty-two other MACOs and a single Republic Commando team. They all formed up at a hatch leading inside. A MACO scanned the area with a tricorder. "I'm picking up droids on the other side, looks like they're ready for us."

"Then we go in hard and loud." said the Commando's leader. RC/1138 aka 'Boss'.

"Agreed." said Kurn. He nodded to a MACO, who planted a charge on the hatch.

"CLEAR!" he said. The MACOs and commandos covered their heads.

The charge blew the hatch in, smashing a few droids dumb enough to stand right behind it. Two grenades bounced in. A photon grenade and an ECD. The photon grenade vaporized one droid and blew apart three more, while the ECD detonated in the middle of six super battle droids. They were frozen, unable to move until the effect wore off. But before that happened, forty-eight MACOs, four Republic Commandos and a single Jedi swarmed into the hallway. Dozens of droids went down as phasers mixed with blasters. Some MACOs held a new weapon called a MACO Battle Rifle. It fired in bursts of three, or an automatic secondary fire mode. So far it was proving quite effective in taking down standard battle droids with single bursts. However, Super Battle Droids required three or more bursts.

Kenobi was in the midst of the group deflecting blaster bolts back at the enemy and hacking at droids when they got too close. A force to be reckoned with, the group of fifty-two professional soldiers tore through the base, reaching the control room in record time. A large reinforced hatch protected the control room but Federation and Republic explosives were up to the job, blowing the hatch into the room it was supposed to protect. The MACOs, Commandos and Jedi swarmed into the room, taking down controlling droids left and right.

"Destroyers!" said a MACO from behind.

Three Droidekas rolled up to the blown hatch, unfolded and opened fire while raising it's shield. The troops inside took cover, even General Kenobi who knew he couldn't take on one droideka, let alone three. "Concentrate your fire to penetrate the shields!" yelled 'Boss'.

The group obeyed and a mass of withering phaser fire impacted the shields of the droidekas. Ten MACOs went down when their shields depleted and blaster fire tried to burn through the armor. The MACOs continued firing wearing down the shields quickly and destroying the droidekas. The wounded MACOs were treated for blaster burns but no serious injuries.

"Major Kurn, I found a targeting control panel." said a MACO. Kurn couldn't see the MACOs savage grin behind the helmet however. "We can use the super-laser against the enemy fleet."

Kurn put his hand to his helmet. "Hold on, I'm getting reports of other super-lasers exploding. Start planting charges, meanwhile, see if you can't squeeze off a few shots into the CIS fleet. I'll activate the beacon when the charges are set. I'll warn the starfighters to head for the atmosphere and to stay out of the firing arc." Kurn replied.

The MACO took off his helmet, grinned savagely then sat at the targeting control. He tapped some buttons which realigned the laser array to fire into the enemy fleet.

The starfighters quickly cleared the area and the laser fired.

A single green laser emanated from the surface. It impacted and destroyed three Munificent-class frigates, then continued on to destroy a Trade Federation battleship. Another shot destroyed a dozen more enemy ships before power to the base was shut down. "Awwww, I was having so much fun..." said the MACO at targeting control.

"No time for that, let's get out of here." said Major Kurn.

The group exited the base control center and rendezvoused on the landing pad outside. Kurn tapped a button on his forearm and a large explosion ripped through the base, sending chunks into the river of lava nearby. Kurn also activated the beacon which signaled the fleet to move in and destroy the rest of the enemy fleet.

He waited a few moments before looking into the sky and seeing streaks of light, then explosions and knew the fleet was here.

Captain Keller held on to his chair as the Agamemnon rocked from a hard turbolaser hit.

"Report!" he yelled

"Shields down to fifty percent. No torpedoes left. Light damage to secondary EPS conduits." reported Adams

"Keep firing!" he replied

The Excelsior-class U.S.S. Agamemnon swarmed a Trade Federation Battleship along with two dozen other ships. Mirandas, Soyuzes, Centaurs, Ambassadors, Cheyennes even a Galaxy-class were hitting it hard. But the shields were holding and there was only sporadic turbolaser fire.

"They must be routing all power to shields. We'll break them eventually but we need help. Contact General Skywalker, see if he can spare a few ships."

"Aye sir...sir, General Skywalker is dispatching a Star Destroyer and two Acclamators." reported Adams

"Good enough, tell them to come in guns blazing. How's the rest of the fleet doing Lieutenant?" asked Keller

"We've taken some casualties, mainly among the smaller ships. The enemy fleet is down to five percent strength. I estimate roughly one hundred and fifty ships remain...Correction, one hundred twenty-five." replied Adams as several enemy ships blew up.

Outside the viewscreen as the ship came about, Keller saw a trio of Republic ships headed his way. Blue turbolasers flashed out and began impacting the reinforced shields of the Trade Federation ship. Eventually with the assistance of the three Republic ships, the Trade Federation ship's shields collapsed and a photon torpedo beamed aboard and detonated near the reactor. The ship began exploding from the inside. Keller ordered all ships to evac the area as the ship exploded.

The Agamemnon and the remaining ships spread out to attack the last of the enemy fleet. With only phasers left, the Agamemnon concentrated its fire on the few droid fighters left. Throughout the battle Republic and Federation fighters had not only been harassing enemy capital ships before the fleet arrived but destroying as many droid fighters as they could as well.

Within twenty minutes the remaining enemy ships were either destroyed or fled the system. On the ground, MACOs and Commandos continued to battle CIS forces, capturing energy production facilities and destroying droid factories.

General Kenobi weaved his lightsaber in a complicated pattern as droids tried to kill him with badly aimed blaster fire. The MACOs were fighting hard and destroyed several droid battalions. Kenobi was amazed at the effectiveness of the MACOs. _It would take thousands of standard clones to take this planet. The Federation deployed a single Regiment._ He thought.

Before he could move on he heard four distinctive snap-hisses. "It's General Grievous! fall back!" Yelled Major Kurn at his side. "He's all yours Kenobi." Kurn said before joining his men.

Kenobi nodded and stepped between the retreating MACOs and Grievous. "You won't escape this time Grievous."

"That's what you think Kenobi. I have my ways. But first I will dispose of you." Grievous repiled

"You can't win, the CIS has lost the war."

"NEVER! The Confederacy will rise again!" Grievous screamed as he swung his lightsabers. Kenobi blocked three of the blades and dodged the fourth, then sliced one of Grievous' four hands.

The battle raged for ten full minutes as Grievous and Kenobi fought to kill each other. The battle eventually reached a landing pad with a CIS shuttle waiting. Kenobi knew that Grievous would escape on the shuttle so while he fought with Grievous he sent a warning to the Allied fleet.

All of a sudden, Grievous broke off the fight, jumped onto the shuttle's ramp and stomped up into the shuttle. The ramp raised before Kenobi could follow him and he was subsequently blasted to the ground by repulsorlifts. As the shuttle raised, a Federation Assault shuttle came in phasers firing. Grievous' shuttle took hits but returned fire.

Grievous' personal shuttle had been refitted with a capital-ship level turbolaser. A single shot vaporized the Assault Shuttle and Grievous' ship quickly climbed, evading several Republic and Federation ships he jumped to hyperspace just as the last CIS ship in orbit exploded..

Captain John Keller breathed a sigh of relief as the last enemy ship exploded. "All ships, stand down from battlestations. Go to yellow alert, there are still enemy fighters remaining, once we clear them out, we will recover our MACOs and wounded then proceed to Geonosis. Well done." he said. Then he turned to Adams. "How many did we lose?" he asked

"Casualty reports are still coming in sir. But so far we've only lost two hundred ships. Most of our casualties were Mirandas, Soyuzes and similar ships. We only lost a few cruisers and some of those are repairable. Personal casualties are high but not as high as they could be. We lost dozens of starfighters. MACOs are reporting light to moderate casualties." reported Adams

"Very well. Continue to secure the system. I'll be in my ready room. You have the bridge Commander." replied Keller

Keller stood and walked to his ready room. He sat at his desk and turned on the small laptop. He opened a channel to Captain Picard and Admiral Nechayev. Then gave his report when they responded.

"_Well done Captain. Convey my compliments to the fleet and to Generals Kenobi and Skywalker. When can you rendezvous with the rest of the fleet?_" asked Nechayev.

"Anywhere from a few hours to a day. There are still pockets of droid resistance on the ground and the odd droid starfighter still flying. Once we've absolutely secured the system we'll head out." Keller replied

"And your casualties?" asked Picard.

"Light, in terms of ships. Moderate to heavy in terms of personnel. I'm planning on putting all my wounded on as few ships as possible, then sending them back to Corellia, or Coruscant where they can receive better treatment." Keller said

"Very well. We will await your arrival at the rendezvous." said Picard

With that the channel closed.

Twelve hours later, one Republic Arquentis-class light cruiser filled with wounded jumped to hyperspace for a medical station. The rest of the fleet jumped to hyperspace bound for Geonosis.


	24. Battle of Geonosis

A/N: This is it, the second to last chapter. The last chapter will wrap everything up. Be sure to look out for the sequel which I've titled 'A Time For War'. Also look out for more Halo: Elite Force and Halo: Defection. I might also start a Halo-Star Wars crossover taking place during the New Republic Era but that might be a way's off. BTW I know all the Horizontal lines might be confusing but I'm trying to give a sense of 'it's happening all over the place' and the scene switching during space battles in both Star Trek and Star Wars.

Chapter 23

Battle of Geonosis

_**Allied Rendezvous point near Geonosis**_

Local space at the rendezvous point was filled with warships. Thousands of Federation and Klingon ships along with hundreds of Star Destroyers, Acclamators, Arquentis-class cruisers, Consular-class frigates and other ships. They were all ready for the final battle to end the Clone Wars. As soon as Captain Keller's ships had arrived from Mustafar they had formed up with the fleets already present. Damaged ships and wounded personnel were offloaded and sent to medical stations and shipyards for treatment and repairs. Additional Federation and Klingon ships had arrived via the wormhole and immediately jumped to the rendezvous, these ships brought the number of Allied ships to an even seven thousand, the largest fleet ever assembled. Thousands of MACOs and Clone Troopers checked their weapons and equipment.

* * *

Then the word was given.

Instantly, seven thousand ships disappeared. Then reappeared in the Geonosis system. Multiple volleys of torpedoes photon, proton, quantum and tricobalt flashed through space. Thousands of droid fighters vaporized. A few hundred enemy capital ships lost shields and exploded. Allied fighters quickly swarmed the remaining ships in the immediate area. The Allied fleet quickly cleared an area of space above Geonosis then landed troops on the ground. Hundreds of MACOs transported to the surface first, establishing a landing zone. Then hundreds of Federation Assault shuttles and Republic LAATs landed and deployed even more troops.

In orbit, the fleet split in two. Captain Picard and Captain Riker took their groups one way. While Captains Keller, Tallasa and T'Pon took their task forces another way. Generals Yoda, Secura and Windu followed Picard and Riker. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker went with Keller.

* * *

Captain Keller stood on the bridge of his ship. "All ships this is Captain Keller. Assume attack formation Gamma-5. Attack pattern Alpha-3. Engage at full impulse." he commanded.

Federation Peregrine and Republic ARC-170 fighters rushed ahead of the formation and engaged droid fighters. Federation frigates like the Miranda and Soyuz followed up with photon torpedoes and phaser spreads. Cruisers and destroyers followed them and swarmed enemy capital ships.

* * *

A group of twenty Mirandas were assigned to anti-fighter duty along with the Republic Consular-class frigates. That group swept through the battle losing tricobalt and phaser salvos, destroying hundreds of Vulture droids, droid bombers and Tri-fighters.

Federation cruisers like the Agamemnon, strafed the larger capital ships of the CIS. An Ambassador escorted by a pair of Excelsiors fired photon torpedoes at a Recusant. The torpedoes drained the shields, then phasers drilled into the hull. The Recusant attempted to roll and present new shields to the enemy ships but by the time it rolled the Federation ships were past it and hammered the unshielded hull with torpedoes from the aft launchers. These torpedoes vaporized large portions of the hull. One torpedo managed to penetrate deep enough to exploded near the reactor causing the Recusant to exploded.

* * *

Another group of Soyuzes, Mirandas and Centaurs swarmed a Trade Federation battleship. The battleship took several volleys of photon torpedoes before returning fire catching three Mirandas in a single salvo, vaporizing them completely. The other ships continued swarming it draining its shields at little at a time. Eventually a phaser blast struck the hull and destroyed a quad-turbolaser mount. A Centaur-class ship beamed a torpedo through the gap in the shields and it exploded in the middle of the sphere in the center of the vessel. That explosion ripped through the bridge, destroying the controls. The turbolaser fire stopped suddenly and the Federation ships loosed another larger salvo of torpedoes. This salvo broke through the shields in several areas along the outer rim of the ship. More torpedoes were beamed aboard. One near the reactor exploded causing the reactor to overload. The Trade Federation ship began to exploded from the inside and the group of Allied ships moved on to another target.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker stood on the bridge of his ship. "Target that Providence-class cruiser with all weapons. Fire at will." he said

The clones responded with professionalism and fired turbolasers with pinpoint accuracy. The Resolute and six other Star Destroyers opened up on a Providence-class cruiser. Blue turbolasers impacted heavy shields on both sides. The enemy cruiser responded with all weapons. Red turbolasers impacted Republic shields, breaking through in some areas and scoring the hull. However, a single Providence-class cruiser couldn't take on seven Venator-class Star Destroyers. It was quickly destroyed after a Federation fighter squadron hit the shield generators and a formation of Klingon cruisers strafed the ship to death.

* * *

Five Republic Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers engaged a group of the same class employed by the CIS. However the Republic ships won out with the arrival of a group of Acclamator-class assault ships. Turbolasers flashed between the ships. Shields drained, then popped as more turbolaser fire ripped into ship's hulls.

* * *

On the ground a MACO turned to his comrades. He could see the droid army ahead. "Come on you apes! You want to live forever!" he yelled, then turned and fired his phaser at a droid in the distance. Hundreds more phasers and blasters joined his and the large droid army in front of him was quickly dismantled.

* * *

Captain Picard sat in his chair, holding on tight as the Enterprise took several hits from a Munificent-class frigate. "Mr. Worf, if you please." he said

Worf grinned savagely. "Yes sir." he replied. Then tapped out a series of commands on his console. The Enterprise came about and fired a salvo of torpedoes and phasers at the same time. The combined weapons punched through the shields and caused the enemy's reactor to overload and the ship exploded violently.

Worf's console blinked at him. "Sir, priority target ahead. Providence-class cruiser."

"Understood, have destroyer units six and seven, cruiser wings eighteen and nineteen and join us along with whatever Republic ships are available." Picard replied

Six Mirandas, along with three Excelsiors and three Ambassadors formed up with the Enterprise. A group of three Republic star destroyers turned in their direction as well. Sixteen ships opened up on a single Providence-class cruiser. Blue turbolasers, crimson phasers and photon torpedoes impacted the shields. The three destroyers came alongside and unleashed a fierce broadside salvo. Twelve turbolaser batteries fired and punched through the heavy shields of the Providence. A salvo of photons from the Federation ships that had come about punched into the hull as well, vaporized large portions of the hull even as Republic turbolasers continued to fire. The Republic ships ceased firing for a moment as the Federation ships strafed the enemy ships lengthwise. Thirteen phaser blasts impacted the hull. Scorching hull plating in some areas and drilling holes in others. One last salvo of turbolaser fire and a photon torpedo spread from the Enterprise's aft launchers caused the reactor to overload and explode.

* * *

A group of clone troopers engaged a larger group of droids. For a moment it looked like they would be overwhelmed. But help came in the form of a dozen Republic gunships. The gunships swept the area of armored vehicles like Spider droids and Hailfire droids. They also killed dozens of dwarf spider droids.

* * *

A Clone Commando unit crept through the tunnels of Geonosis seeking their target. A droid factory. "Anyone else having a sense of Deja Vu?" asked one.

"Very funny six-two." replied the other.

The clones quickly completed their mission and were extracted.

As their gunship flew away they were treated to the sight of a large portion of the ground caving in where the factory used to be.

* * *

After a full hour of intense fighting, the enemy fleet was reduced to a mere five hundred ships, clustered in orbit above the main CIS command center on the ground. Allied forces quickly rallied and assaulted the last ships of the Confederate navy. While on the ground, MACOs, Klingon warriors and Clone troopers of the 501st, assaulted the fortress containing the CIS command center.

In the command center Grievous growled and coughed. "All ships, fight to the death!" he commanded. While that may have been inspiring words to living crews, the droid crew took that order into account and fought to the last. The Confederate navy lasted another half-an-hour before the last ship exploded from photon torpedoes, turbolasers and phaser strikes.

The enemy command center was shielded from orbital attack so the Allies would have to destroy it the hard way. Since the Allies knew Grievous was there, every Jedi General and Padawan was routed to the battle.

* * *

A LAAT landed behind friendly lines and deposited Generals Windu, Yoda, Skywalker, Kenobi, Fisto, Mundi and Knight Ahsoka Tano. Seven Jedi lead hundreds of Allied troops in a frontal assault on the CIS command center. While the droids had the upper hand in terms of elevation the Allies ruled the skies. Federation Assault shuttles and Republic LAATs strafed the center repeatedly. A pair of LAATs launched two concussion missiles each, blowing a large hole in the command center. General Skywalker and Kenobi led dozens of troops through the breach. But before they could get to far, a pair of red lightsabers lit up. "Ventress." said Skywalker

"Skywalker, Kenobi..." Ventress growled. "You have caused me no end of grief. Your allies destroyed my personal ship!"

"Which one would that be? I've lost count." replied Skywalker.

Ventress screeched then lept into the air.

Skywalker and Kenobi jumped up as well. Lightsabers clashed for a good ten minutes before a phaser bolt hit Ventress in the back after she parried both blades. She fell without a sound.

"Nice shot Lt." said Skywalker

Lt. Larry Davis lowered his weapon. "Your welcome Skywalker. My computer specialist has hacked into the security net of the Command Center. Grievous is in the control room. There is a room directly below that we can use to plant explosives and destroy the control room from below. As long as Grievous doesn't leave, we should catch him in the explosion as well." he replied

"Agreed, let's go." said Kenobi.

The two Jedi Master led a dozen troops from each Ally down corridors and turbolifts. They eliminated what seemed like an endless supply of droids. Soon, Lt. Davis called for a halt.

"We're under the control room. Grievous is still in there. Quick, spacial charges, there, there and there." He said pointing to three spots on the ceiling. Klingon and Federation demolitionists quickly placed the charges and the group retreated around a corner and down a hallway. Davis pressed a button on his armor. The area below the control room flashed, then debris exploded down the corridor. The group moved back in to secure the area.

They found Grievous' remains. A phaser set on high vaporized the rest. Above them, more allied troops had breached the control room and had quickly taken the area. Kenobi and Skywalker lept up the hole while the troops below climbed via rope.

Skywalker quickly contacted General Yoda and Captain Picard. "Captain, Master Yoda, Grievous is dead and we've taken the control room." he said

"_Excellent work General Skywalker. According to our information and Palpatine's private files there is a code that when input into any CIS main computer, will shut down all CIS droids across the galaxy. I'm transmitting that code now."_ Picard replied

"We've got it Captain, putting it in now." said Lt. Davis.

Ten minutes past.

"_General Skywalker. Sensors and reports are coming in from all over Geonosis and the galaxy. CIS droids are shutting down. We've won."_ said Picard

* * *

With the demise of its primary leaders, CIS Senate surrendered and the planets rejoined the Republic. Several minor CIS military leaders were held for war crimes. Most of the major ones that would have been held for such crimes were already dead.

As one the Galaxy celebrated. The Allied fleet flew over Coruscant amid a sea of cheering citizens and fireworks. Then the process began of rebuilding the Galaxy. The Federation and Klingons began rebuilding their fleets. New technology spread throughout the Republic and Milky Way galaxies.

* * *

Watching these events from a distance far outside the Republic Galaxy was a new species...One that abhorred technology and intended to cleanse and claim both galaxies...


	25. Epilogue

A/N: Aa da dea da dea da that's all folks.

Chapter 24

Epilogue

_**Six weeks after the Last Battle of Geonosis**_

Admiral Nechayev strood into the small meeting room in the main Senate building. She was to meet with various Senators and the Chancellor to formalize the Federation/Republic Treaty. As she walked in she saw several other Starfleet officers and some Klingon officers as well. They were speaking with Senators and Jedi. Captain Picard spotted her and waved her over.

"Admiral Nechayev, this is Master Windu. We were just discussing the future of the Jedi order and the Galactic Republic's military." said Picard

"I see." she replied

"Captain Picard has suggested that we progress from a Clone Army to an all-volunteer military. I do prefer that idea to leading genetically engineered troops. The fact that they had a command to essentially execute the Jedi Order implanted in them speaks of their vulnerability." said Windu

"I agree. I know of several Starfleet officers who expressed misgivings about serving with the Clone army." replied Nechayev

"Since the Jedi served as senior officers in the Republic Army, I have also suggested that the Republic establish an officer academy for permanent officers. I know the Jedi are...uncomfortable in a military role. The Jedi will now serve as a reserve officer corps. The younger Padawans will serve some time in the army to get experience then return to the Jedi Temple for further training." Picard continued

"Speaking of training how is Anakin doing?" asked Windu

"He's doing well. He will begin Academy classes in a month. His application was accepted almost immediately. His wife Padme' has been assigned as Republic Ambassador to the Federation." replied Picard

"What is his major?" asked Windu

"Starship Engineering and Design. Once he graduates he'll probably be assigned to either a design team or an actual starship. And because of his experience as a Jedi and military commander he'll probably graduate a rank or two above Ensign." replied Picard

"That's good news. I believe he will do well in Starfleet." said Windu.

Chancellor Organa approached the group from behind. "Admiral, Captain, Master Windu, how have you been?" he asked

"I've been well Chancellor thank you. Now that the war is over, the only enemy I have is paperwork..." Nechayev said with a smile.

"You think it's bad as an Admiral? Try being a Head of State." the Chancellor replied with a chuckle.

"With a formal treaty between our governments. Technology trading can begin in earnest. Especially along the Outer Rim." said Nechayev.

"Speaking of the Outer Rim, Several Senators from Outer Rim worlds have come to me expressing a desire to enter the Federation." said the Chancellor

"I hadn't heard that." replied the Admiral

"Yes, several worlds have expressed...displeasure with the Republic's ability to safeguard their planets. They feel Starfleet and the Federation will do a better job." said Organa.

"I'll have to look into the situation, it could strain relations between our governments." said Nechayev.

"I don't think so. Our governments are too close to get all riled up about something like that. In fact, the Outer Rim is so poor that it might be good for those worlds to join the Federation. With Starfleet assistance we can crack down on piracy in the Outer Rim where it is prevalent." said the Chancellor

"Starfleet is certainly willing to help with pirate problems." said Picard.

"Before the war began the Republic had several projects aimed at exploring the unknown parts of the Galaxy. As explorers, I'm sure Starfleet is eager to explore those areas as well." said the Chancellor.

"Indeed, several ships have been assigned to explore the edges of the 'Unknown regions'. said Nechayev

"Any word on that starship you lost in the badlands? what was it called...Voyager?" asked the Chancellor

"No, no word as of yet, though we have ships searching for it." replied Nechayev.

"If you need any assistance, I'm sure the Jedi would be willing to assist." said the Chancellor

"Indeed Admiral, I will look into assigning a Jedi to assist your recovery efforts." said Master Windu

"Thank you Master Windu. It's much appreciated." replied Nechayev.

* * *

The time came for the delegates to be seated and the document was passed around. Each of the delegates signed the document cementing diplomatic relations between the Republic and the Federation.

_Admiral Alynna Nechayev (Starfleet)_

_Captain Jean-luc Picard (Starfleet)_

_ Chancellor Bail Organa (Republic)_

_ Commander Cody (Republic Army)_

_ Mace Windu (Jedi Order)_

_ Obi-wan Kenobi (Jedi Order)_


End file.
